Welcome to Happiness
by PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon
Summary: Bloom has a life she hates! Until we know who could be one of your worst enemies is her passion. She is depressed and sometimes leaves something to enjoy thinking about what others will think about her. Based on my true story. Rated T but after can change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 1**

Hello, my name is Bloom. I ignored this stupid and empty world I call life. I feel lonely after my parents died, and me and my older sister, Daphne, live alone in the house. I'm not very good to make friends, I don't have a boyfriend and probably will never have. Besides Daphne, I have a beagle puppy named Kiko.

I live in Hanford. I'm in school right now, watching two bullies pick up lunch money for a kid. A girl who hates me, I don't know why, call Diaspro, as always, is sitting at a table with her friends and all popular school athletes.

I study in a school that so many people want to study ... And after my parents died, they even gave me discount. But nothing will heal the pain in my heart ... That damn driver! If he was not drunk, I wouldn't feel so alone.

Always in between, I'm sitting in a corner where nobody can see me, but I can see them. I am writing in a book or drawing, what I most love to do is draw: Dresses, coats, suits, just everything!

And no. I don't like anyone, there's no one that I like, no boy. All athletes never look in my eyes because I am a 'weird and sick girl'. The only boy since elementary already talked to me once was Sky. But he never looked at my face after my parents died, then my life changed completely.

Honestly, I think I'll never be happy again. Nothing brings me joy, even chocolate, which is my favorite treat.

The bell rang, unfortunately. I got up from the floor and walked through the corridors to the anatomy room.

"And then your weak!" One of the bullies, Riven said passing me by. I never said, never goes out of my mouth something clever.

"Speak something! Idiot!" Another bully, Brandon, said.

I just looked at the floor and made my way to the anatomy room, which unfortunately these bullies, Diaspro and her friends, Sky and others are there, and the teacher has not arrived yet.

I took a seat in the back of the room and sat down. I laid my head on the table, hoping the teacher will come soon, finish with this class so I can go.

I felt something fall on my hair, something wet. I took my hair and it was a ball of wet paper. I looked around and was going on a ball war of paper with straw. Sometimes I think I'm in the nursery instead of being in the second year of high school.

Finally the teacher arrived and ended the fight. Everyone sat.

"Good morning students, and welcome to another anatomy lesson," Teacher, Palladium, said.

"Let's learn about what killed us today," Diaspro said with a yawn.

"What to do when you don't know why the person died," Palladium said. This is easy! It's just you ask for help for CSI. "And we have a outside class,"

"OUTSIDE CLASS? WHERE?" Everyone screamed. I'm not so surprised by this.

"In the house of science, here at Hanford," he said. Everyone had a party that deafens anyone.

"SILENCE!" Palladium shouted. Everyone was quiet.

He began to explain the matter. It's kinda complicated. After he finished, he released everyone to leave except me.

"Bloom, I would like to talk to you," he said. Diaspro looked at me with a mischievous smile and left the room, leaving just me and the teacher.

"Yes teacher, I would like to talk about?"

"I have observed your behavior in recent months. This have changed a lot. Before you talked too much, everyone loved to walk with you and you took lousy notes, no offense," he paused. "Now I hardly hear your voice, do not see anyone talk to you, but to make fun of you and you get very high grades, the best high school grades, what happened?"

"Well, you know I lost my parents in a car accident that changed my life, nothing makes as much sense as before," I said sitting up at a desk. "People complain about your lives ... Before noted that her own life may be better than someone else ... Someone like me ..." I said looking at my lap.

"Bloom, your life can be amazing if you want to move on,"

"How will I move on if people would help me no longer exist?"

"Bloom, it ceased to exist in the body, but will always remain in your heart, life is hard and difficult, you have to build a future for themselves,"

"Future. One thing I don't know if I'll have,"

"Why?"

"Who would want to date me?"

"Love,"

"What?"

"You are lacking in love, you need to fill the void of love in your heart," I think it's the first time someone says something smart to me.

"And ... Love should heal this pain?" I say sarcastically.

"One day you'll see, I know that someone loves you and really wants to be with you, but don't get excited, that person may be closer than you think, but far from your heart," He paused. "You can go," he dispenses me.

"I don't understand what you mean,"

"One day you'll understand,"

ARGH! I hate the fact that people are emotional psychologists say something to me and not tell you what that means, it makes me so angry! I hate to think what a person said.

"Where will think your an idiot!" Diaspro stopped me.

" What?"

"Don't think about '_what_', I know you always had a crush on my boyfriend, I heard you and the teacher talking about love,"

"Your boyfriend? Sky?" I looked at him, talking to your friends. "I'm not had a crush with him, and I never have," I said trying to get through it, but it is difficult.

"Wait! Tell me in the eyes that you don't like him,"

"I don't like him," I said looking into her eyes. She let me go.

I have not seen, but Riven had stretched his leg, causing me to fall.

"LLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The whole school made fun of me. Being strong for any tears dripping from my eyes, I got up and ran out of the college.

I passed through the park. There I sat on a bench and cried with my hands hiding my face.

"My rubbish life, my sucks life ..." I muttered to myself.

After calming myself, I returned home. I noticed a note on the fridge.

'_Hey sis ;)_

_I went out to dinner with Thoren tonight_

_Smacks... Daphne_ '

Great! I'm alone! I took a soothing pill in the medicine cabinet and swallowed one of them. I sat on the sofa and ruffled my hair.

"My sucks life," I said again. I went upstairs, took a shower and lay down on my bed. I went on YouTube to see some funny videos to see if I cheered me, but it did not help much. So I did the best thing: I was trying to sleep. Not that I did! Neither the soothing helped me sleep!

Tired of so many attempts to make me smile, I went downstairs and grabbed a pint of Belgian Chocolate ice cream. I sat on the couch and turned on the television. Was going through one of my favorite series, South Park.

A few minutes later, my phone **(iPhone 6 plus)** started playing. I saw that it was Daphne.

"Hey ..." I said.

"Bloom! I just called you ... _calm Thoren_ ... To warn you that today I will sleep in Thoren's house," Daphne said. This '_calm Thoren_' sweated over for a moan.

"Alright Daphne,"

"Are you discouraged today?"

"A little," I said.

"Oh ... okay, bye sis, good night,"

"Bye Daphne," She hung up.

I put my phone down and went back to watching South Park.

I felt a little sick of seeing the 1143st episode again. I grabbed my notebook and started writing literature ...

Where I'm sure  
>That faith never dies<br>And real life does not seem novel

If today I have want to share  
>Sporting hope to bring<br>For kids never quit  
>A dream that leads us to believe<p>

I ask God to illuminate the path  
>The fight I brake not bring me pain<br>I do my best to win us  
>The war of misery that we created<p>

You are connected how difficult  
>Priate upstairs want to overthrow<br>But while underneath it asks for help  
>Nobody in the hand is to get up<p>

Dream, never give up  
>Have faith, because it is not easy and neither will be<br>Trying to run out their strengths  
>If today I have want to share<br>Sporting and bring hope to the world smile

And the world smile ... Why did I write this? Not even my own world is smiling! My hope has died ... My life is a misery!

* * *

><p><strong><span>This story was created shortly after the update Can't Live Without You, and tells a little story about my life and about overcoming the fatal accident that killed my parents. <span>**

**The text 'Dream, never give up' is a brazilian music call Sonhar, nunca desistir.**

**Until the next chapter.  
><span>**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 2**

I woke up by to phone vibrating, that annoying noise! I yawned and looked around. I was in the TV room with the television on and a pint of ice cream at my hands, I think I fell asleep here. I turned off the TV and went to the kitchen to play out the tub of ice cream. I grabbed my phone and went upstairs to my room.

I brushed my teeth and fall exhausted in the bed. I saw the time on my alarm clock: 1:35 AM. Well ... As the alarm will wake me up on time, I decided to take a look at my Facebook, even knowing that I will not have anything there. I took my lap top **(iMacBookAir)** and when I opened the page, I had a friend request. Friend request? For me? This really is something to be expected.

I opened the small icon and appeared the photo of a blond boy ... Sky. He wants to be my friend? No ... No, I think it is a joke, he did not look at my face! How he wants to be my friend? Would I accept it and run the risk of him being a hacker and finish me or not accept it and lose the only friend from high school that I could have?

I accepted and went on his profile. He is really beautiful and strong, I can see it in some photos of his soccer team. Has he's shirtless ... he is really so hot! He has such a strong and sculpted body. Another photo shows him lying on the grass with a smile. That short blond hair is so beautiful and cute. And the last I saw a photo that broke up my heart: Diaspro kissing him. How a boring girl can have cute boyfriend?

Damn! That's what the teacher Palladium told me! I'm wanting to fall in love. Sky ... Can't be beautiful ... and cute, strong, nice and beautiful again, but I still don't like it. What he did to me could never be forgiven.

When my parents were alive, they were best friends of the Sky's parents. Every Friday, we were going to dinner at his house. And it was there that Daphne know Thoren, who is the Sky's cousin.

Well, of course Sky and I were best friends! We did everything together, even sleeping in the same bed when the guest room was occupied. But had a day that Diaspro entered in the school. From there everything changed. He started to get closer to her, to ignore some questions I asked him and walked away from me. When I learned of the accident from my parents, the only friend I have left me up. And Diaspro force him to say that we could not be friends anymore.

Some tears streaming down my face. We were so close to each other, we were almost brothers.

Something jumped on the bed, I saw it was Kiko. He approached me and laid its head on top of my lap top screen.

"Hey Kiko," I said patting its head. It gave a bark, as if it was answering me.

"You want to throw me today?" I asked. It laid its head on my lap. I closed my lap top and put on the desk.

I lay. Kiko lay on my side. I pulled the blanket and we sleep in peace.

My alarm clock woke me up. I yawned and saw Kiko. This dog is very lazy.

I take a shower and put on a light pink blouse. She leaves some curves of my body appear, but I don't care about that. I wore a jeans and I used a red All Star. I grabbed my bag.

I went downstairs and went into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and leaves.

When I got to school, I felt like a fool, as always. I went to my locker and put my bag.

"Hey redhead! Gives me the lunch money," I heard a loud voice say. I turned back and I saw Riven.

"I don't have lunch money," I said trying to be harsh.

"What do you say bitch? Listen here! The kid that I caught the lunch money, missing today, or you spend your lunch money or I'll kill you!" He said grabbing my wrists.

Everyone looked at us. I did not scream, do not cry, and I said nothing. I knew none of it would solve.

When I was about to say something to him let me go, I hear someone say, "Release her!"

I did not turn to see who is this guy. He tightened my wrists, I did drop a whimper.

"What will you do then?"

Riven released me and punched me in the stomach. It hurt so much! I knelt on the floor with a few tears in my eyes. I bet they are laughing at me in their minds. I bet the sick and weird girl who they think I am became more sicker and weird.

I heard Riven discuss with the guy, but I did not look at them. Because I knew that if I looked at them, the rest of the college would look at me and make fun of me.

After I heard the coordinator put Riven in detention, the guy who defended me offered to help me up. When I saw who it was, my heart stopped.

"Sky?" I said shocked.

"What? Why are you so surprised that?"

"You never looked at my face,"

"Well ... That's true ... But ..."

"But? But what?"

"I wanted to apologize,"

"Apologize? Are you kidding me? I got years of my life in need of a friend and just today you decide to talk to me?"

"Bloom, I just ..."

"Leave me alone!" I pulled away. I went into the bathroom, trying to avoid the stares of the people in the hallway. I got in the bathroom and got into a cab.

I sat on the toilet, trying to think why the hell he wants to talk to me. He would never talk to me, I am a person who does not have anyone besides my sister.

Sky really looked hurt, because he was with a sad face. Something must have happened to him or someone in his family. Why do I always take hasty decisions? I could have let him speak! I'm such an idiot!

After thinking a bit about my thoughts, I left the cabin and went to my locker. I know I missed the first class, so I'm going to history class.

"Excuse me, where is the history class?" A girl stopped me. I turned to talk to her. She was blonde and had brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm going there now,"

"It's because I'm new here, I was transferred to a school in Miami," she said. Miami? It is good to have your life.

"Oh, so ... let me introduce myself, my name is Bloom, Bloom Peters Williams,"

"I'm Stella, Stella Miller Marquez,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Stella,"

"It't also a pleasure to meet you Bloom,"

"Well, as I'm already late for class and you need to know the school, I'll talk to the principal, who knows he let us stay all day walking at the college?"

"Well, if you think it will work okay,"

We went to the Saladin principal's office. He eventually agreed with the idea. But I think he only did it because he feels sorry for me because I am so lonely.

Stella and I spent the aisle, and I discovered that her locker is two lockers after my.

We were also talking about our personal lives. I found out that she lives with her father and stepmother because her mother died. With her stepmother, she has a brother named John, and he's cute until he is 12 years old.

And Stella's mother also died in a car accident. I really felt sorry for her, and she felt more sorry for me. She also said that her father is a police officer and his stepmother's medical officer of the company of his father's department. When the bell rang, we realized it was lunch time. We went to the cafeteria. We sat at a table and continue to tell the story of our lives.

Until that idiot Brandon approached us.

"Kitty, what are you doing with that weak?"

I looked down, offended.

"She is not weak, it's you," Wow, it's already the second time somebody defends me today.

"Listen here, why you sit with her and not sit with me your hot?"

"Leave me alone you stupid! No one offends my friend!" Friend? She really caught my Friend?

Brandon gave up and went to sit at his table.

"I think we better get into the lunch line," Stella said.

"Do you called me friend?" I said in surprise.

"Yes, that is what we are now is not it?"

A smile spread across my face. "Look, I just don't have much experience with friendship okay?"

"Okay. No offense, but it seems that you are plagued here,"

"I know, I need to tell you who you can't walk and who you may never walk,"

"Never?"

"You'll see what I'm talking about,"

Diaspro I showed her and told her, her friends and athletes.

"They really seem disgusting," Stella said.

The school day ended. Stella and I decided to go to the square nearby the college. We ordered an ice cream: I got chocolate and she picked strawberry.

We were showing the pictures of our family, talking and all our favorite things, and we have similar tastes.

"Bloom," I heard a boy call me. I turned and saw Sky.

"Sky? What do you want with me?"

"I just wanted to apologize that time, I did not want you to feel offended,"

"Sky, think about what you did,"

"But what have I done?" Nor does he know what he did to me?

"When you remember, you'll be able to come back to talk to me," He turned away and left.

"How cruel, he's a hottie Bloom!" Stella said.

"He looks like a hottie outside, but inside is a scorpion,"

"A scorpion?"

"Yes, he has a nature that has no mercy. Trust me, he's gorgeous, but what he did will not be forgiven so easily,"

* * *

><p><strong><span>behind-the-heart: Thank you :).<br>**

**Briar Charming: Wow, your comment is awesome! Few words, few and legal.**

**Thank you emily2087, crystal8jelly, 89990000 and Bloomlover32123 for add this story to your favorites and followers too, thanks.**

**And yes, you'll find some grammar errors in these two chapters, because it's time to correct the mistakes, I've been half windsock and leaving some silly mistakes appear.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A quick note before the chapter for the first time: Sky's POV today.**

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 3**

I wonder why that Bloom never look at my eyes. Did I do something that really hurt her heart? I do my best to remember, but I can not. I want so much to date her one day, she is really beautiful and has a better body than any girl in school. All her curves, her legs, her ass ...

"Sky," Brandon brought me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked. I looked around, I saw that I'm in my house, in the jacuzzi with Brandon and my friends.

"What were you thinking man?" Riven asked. After that discussion in the morning, he was not sad to me and I was not sad about it.

"In a girl," I blushed.

"Which hottie?" Helia said taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't know if I should say ..."

"What is bro! We're your friends! You can tell everything!"

"Bloom," I saw Brandon crushed straw he was stirring his drink, Riven and Helia were gaping.

"Do you like her?" Everyone asked me.

"Yes,"

"Sky, are you sick? Are you running a fever?" Brandon said.

"No! I'm really good! I love her, I love her but I don't understand why you hate it so much,"

"Dude, no one likes her, she's a nerd!" Helia said.

"Just for that?"

"No, she is boo, bossy, stupid ..." Riven said but I cut him off.

"She's not boo, she is a sweet girl and needy!"

"Sweet and needy? Our friend is not fine today!" Brandon said shaking his head.

"I AM PERFECTLY FINE!"

"See! Now you are crying to us!" Helia said.

I just kept quiet. I took a sip of my juice and I was trying to remember what I had done to Bloom hate me so much. Does it have to do with diaspro and I together? I think so, because as I remember, after I met Diaspro, Bloom walked away from me ... or I pulled away from her? THAT'S IT! I pulled away from her when her parents had that car accident! Now she'll forgive me, will forgive me and we'll be friends again.

I left the jacuzzi and went to my room. I took a shower and sat on my desk. I took a look on my Facebook, and I saw Bloom had accepted my friend request. I went to her profile and saw some pictures of her. She is really beautiful, has curled red hair that falls to mid off her back, has a creamy and certainly smelling skin has cyan eyes like the sky with a sun in the middle, has lips that seem to be tasty.

She is online! Would if I send a hi to her, she will respond to me? Or is it that she does not want anyone around? Ugh! I hate having to make choices like that! I prefer not to send anything because ... And if she fight me again? But actually seeing some pictures of her, I agree she is sooooooo hot. She is beautiful and has perfect curves. She does not have any stretch marks and cellulite. I don't even know how I understand these things.

Well ... And if I have a party here at home, calling it, drunk it and 'sleep' with her? No ... That would be wrong ... And she would not want to drink alcohol after what happened with her parents. I'm an idiot!

I saw a picture that she was on the beach. Her top showing her bikini around her breasts made me get a sense that they are great in it. Her body is so beautiful ... It seems the body of the goddess Aphrodite, just by looking at it you're spellbound ...

* * *

><p><strong><span>I changed the POV from here to Bloom<span>**

* * *

><p>Sky is online! But will he call me? He should not want to talk to me after what happened between us in the park today.<p>

I decided that no more internet for today. Not yet nightfall and Daphne has not arrived yet. I went to the balcony and grabbed Kiko's collar to take it for walks around the block, because everything I do in my life is fucking complain, so let's make a healthy walk with my dog.

Kiko and I were walking down the sidewalk until a familiar voice calling my name. I turned and saw Stella with her york shire call Pink.

"Hey!" I said. Stella reached us.

"So it seems that we live on the same block as well,"

"Yeah, we live closer than I thought,"

"Your dog is very cute!"

"Thank you, its name is Kiko,"

"Hello Kiko!" Kiko barked in response.

"It seems I'm not the only one who walks her dog in full Friday," Stella laughed.

A new notification has arrived for my phone. I saw it was Facebook. I visualized, it's Sky. Stella and I are inviting to a party.

"Stella, what about going to a party?" I say closing my phone.

"When?"

"Now!"

"Sure! We'll get ready and then we will!"

"It's a costume party ok?"

"Seriously, I love costume parties!"

"And will you dressed?" We started walking toward our homes.

"I just got a bunny costume,"

"And I'm a cat, because I only have cat costume,"

"Okay, then, we see ourselves!" I said closing the door.

"Where are you going? Who is that girl?" I was interrupted by Daphne.

"She was my friend, and we're going to a costume party,"

"And you're the cat?"

"Yes ..."

"You want a hand?"

"No Daphne, this is not necessary,"

"Are you sure?" Sometimes the concern of my sister makes me stressed.

"Yes, I'm sure I don't need anything," I climbed the stairs to my room. I opened my closet and tried to fancy cat. After ten minutes, I found the fantasy. It was in a box. There was an arch-eared black cat, was also a top glued on black body, there was a better short frilly skirt, high heels and a tail.

I think today might be the day that everything changes, my shitty life can not be that bad.

I got dressed and went downstairs. I saw Stella waiting for me in the living room.

"Daphne, we're already going," I said. Daphne raised a thumbs up. Stella and I left. We walked to the nearby neighborhood that made us look good tired.

When we entered the party, we could hardly move. Had a lot of people. OH MY GOD! They are drinking beer, vodka ... Too many drinks ...

Stella had taken a drink and mingled with the rest of the class. She was probably drunk, I'm terrified of drunk people ... especially driving a car ...

I went through that crowd. I tried to climb the stairs. There were people up in the upstairs drinking and laughing and doing things. I opened a door and closed it.

"HEY!" I heard someone scream. I turned and saw Brandon with a girl ... at the bed.

"Sorry, I did not see you ..." I said quickly leaving the room. Someone stopped me.

"Hey Bloom," Sky said holding my hand was on the doorknob. He's got a ridiculous outfit. He wears his underwear elephant, its trunk that seems .. Well, you know what that looks like. He also seems to be drunk.

"Let Me Sky!"

"Hey, it's cool ... I just want to fuck you and I let you go," he said laughing silly.

"What? No! I want to go now!"

"No, babe, now you wait!"

"What?" I heard Diaspro say. I leaned over and saw that she was behind Sky. "You want to be with her? Sky!"

"Shut up whore red!" Diaspro flushed with anger.

"Sky! I'm not a slut! And I get because I want to talk!"

"I'm wanting to fuck, date, get married, have children and die side of the Bloom bitch!"

Seriously? He really wanted to do all this to me? When a person is drunk, He/she tells some truths, but that does not change my mind about any drunk person.

"Let me go!" I said giving a strong pull on my wrist. I dropped me and ran as fast as he could toward the stairs. I went downstairs and left the house, leaving Stella there.

I was walking down the street. It's late. My mother always said that walking on the street very late attracts thieves, pedophiles and other bad people. She said that because I had a well-formed and beautiful body. I don't want to brag, but my body is really hot.

I was reminded a few times that my mother gave me scolding. And I really was a smart girl and carried.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone grabbed me from behind and squeezed my breasts. I screamed loudly, with all the strength I had, but no one came.

This person took me to a dark alley and backed me into the wall. I realized that this person was ... Sky! What will he do to me? He certainly will not hear me because he's drunk.

"Sky ... What will you do ...?" I said shaking with fear. He unzipped my top and my skirt down.

"Sky!"

"Shut up ... I just want you," He attacked my neck with his lips. OH MY GOD, HELP ME!

I knew he was going to rape me. I screamed for someone to help me, but no one even appeared. When he felt inside me, it was too late, I would not do any good to yell, since nobody really appears.

This is another reason I hate drunk people! And now, I hate Sky! I hate him more than I hated! I don't want him to look over my face! And all this only happens to me! Looks like I came to this world to suffer, and to never be happy. I HATE MY LIFE! I HATE SO MUCH! I WANT TO DIE, KILL ME, SO I STOP TO SUFFER!

When Sky ended, he left me there on the floor, sitting. When I saw him turning the corner, I cried and cried and cried. My virginity is gone and it hurts a lot, and he did it without protection. I can not doing anything but cry ... Cry ... I HATE ME!

I quietly got up and went staggering home. When I got home, I found Daphne sitting on the sofa.

"Daphne," I say weakly.

"Bloom, you're back ... What happened?" She came to me and helped me sit on the couch.

"Daphne ... I was raped," She was shocked.

"By whom?"

"I don't know if I should say,"

"BLOOM! TELL SOON!"

"Sorry,"

"Alright, stop crying and tell me,"

"Who did this to me was Sky,"

"Wait, Sky? Thoren's cousin? Your best friend as a child?"

"Yes, he was drunk and ..."

"We have to tell it to the police,"

"No Daphne, don't talk to the police,"

"Why?"

"Because ... Sky is drunk, he did it unintentionally ..."

"Like the man who killed our parents?"

"Daphne ... It's different,"

"Tomorrow I'll take you to the doctor, now go take a shower and go to bed, I'll get you a mint tea. If cover ok? You'll be fine sis," She was always so sweet to me. She is a mother-shaped sister.

She helped me up the stairs because my legs are kind of wobbly. I went to my room and went into the bathroom. I took those clothes for cat and threw it away, because I know she will bring me bad memories. I entered the tub, thinking that just because I had to be raped. I bet Stella is drunk at that party. And I hate Sky! I hate him for have done this to me, I hate him for leaving me when I was little and I hate to have met him! Who knew that a boy as beautiful as he do that?

When I got out of the bath, Daphne was waiting for me. I wore my pajamas and sat in bed, drinking tea.

"Bloom, will be fine, you'll be fine,"

"Daphne, and if I'm pregnant?"

"Well ... have positive thinking ok?"

"Okay," I took a sip of tea. Then I laid in bed and slept. I wondered if what he had done for Sky's drunk and clueless, or if he actually already had this in mind when he was sober.

The next day, Daphne and I went to the doctor. The result of the pregnancy test was negative, and STD also gave negative.

I was relieved, but on the other hand, inside me it hurts a lot. I think the first time, especially mine who was violent, is always bad.

Daphne and I went home and we were watching South Park. I had my head on her shoulder. She had her arms around me. I really love my sister, in fact, that she cares for me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Peacelove: Thank you, your comment is very kind :).<br>**

**Bloomlover32123: Thank you!**

**aprilpaige9: Hey! Thank you!**

**Brair Charming: thanks for the idea!**

**behind-the-heart: Thanks.**

**89990000: Wow! I'll update when i can.**

**Random915: Haha, thanks.**

**Thanks to all the comments, which so far have all been positive. And 9 favorites? Thank you guys!**

**The last chapter of Dark Heart is already being written. The next chapter of Can't Live Without You need ideas, I don't know what got into my head to stick Diaspro in the middle of the story.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 4**

Today is a new day and I'm in mythology class. Unfortunately, Sky is also in that class, and he stares at me. I'm thinking that sometimes he did not rape me just because he was drunk. You can see by his face that he really wants something with me.

When I stand in the hallway, I notice the corner of my eyes he observed my body behind. He thinks that nice? I also realized that he has not been so interested to Diaspro, which is his current girlfriend. He hardly gives much importance to her.

And Stella, she is sick for two days because of drunkenness she had at the party. I think that drinking alcohol is stupid! Surely someone leaves drunk and cause risk to other families! I really need a psychologist.

I surreptitiously watch Sky looking at me from behind. When he realizes that I'm looking at him, he looks away. Seems he gets excited when he looks at me, because according to the characteristics of a man, they get kind of hectic and consume say a few things that have nothing to do with each other, exactly what he is responding when the teacher asks something mythology class.

"Bloom," I go out of my thoughts. Professor Griselda is looking at me intently, leaning on my desk.

"Yes Miss Griselda?"

"What is considered the God of War in Greek mythology?" Damn it! That question is the seventh year and I do not remember?

"Kratos?" I heard Riven said.

"No, God of War has nothing to do with it,"

"Ares," Diaspro said.

"Correct, Ares was one of the lovers of Aphrodite, who was caught with her before the Hephaestus that ..." Okay, the rest is boring to listen to.

Returning to my thoughts, Sky really is getting closer to me than before. I do not give confidence to him, but sometimes when he stares at me or just focusing on me, I'm freaking out. My will is sometimes sudden yelling at him. At the end of class, he came to me.

"Bloom,"

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask a thousand pardons for what happened,"

"Now you want to ask? You had 17 years of your life to tell me and never told me. Now stand," He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a private place.

"Listen, I broke up with Diaspro because of you,"

"Nobody asked you to do this! Now let me go, let me go because I hate you!"

"Hates me? I can't stand you!" Opps, he's exciting.

"Then why do you keep looking at me?"

"Because your hair enchant me,"

"THEN STOP LOOKING TO GET MY BODY!"

"It appeals to me ..." I gotta get out of here or I'll kill this boy!

"Let go of me or I talk to the police all you did!" this threat was really eerie to me, nor I knew I had a bad nature. He released me, but gave me a kiss before. He left the private place and went to the hallway with your friends.

Yuck! I wiped his kiss and left the corner. I went to the cafeteria and sat in its usual place. I saw that Sky looking for something or someone, or myself. Now I'm starting to feel afraid of him. And if he chase me?

Well, I was no longer tolerating hunger, so I got out of my corner and secretly went to the lunch line. Sky took my hand.

"Let me go!"

"I will not let you go until you let me say what I'm trying to say!" He dragged me to the corner where I stand.

"Sky, if you do not release me, I will report you to the police station!"

"Just let me tell you something ok? After that I promise I will not look for you,"

"Speak up, but do not touch me!" He let go of my hand.

"I know that whatever I did in life was stupid, was irrational and painful," it is right, "But ... Despite all this, I love you, need you, I don't want you to be my enemy, not my friend, I want you to be my girlfriend, because I love you, I love you more than my life! "

"Then why did you rape me?"

"Because ... because from the moment I saw some of her photos, and I changed my mind ... What I wanted was you ... Take you. I guess I could not resist to have been drunk "I feel sorry for him, but I still see no reason to forgive him.

"So, forgive me for raping you, I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for being stupid, being stupid, being a child and for playing with your feelings, and I love you. That's it. If you want, you can go now. I'll try to forget you, "

No one had ever asked me excuses like that, not ever. I can see some tears building in his eyes. He truly repented? He will miss me.

"Sky, will not easily forgive you for everything. But the light things and the past, I forgive you. I just try to forgive you for raping me,"

"Can we be friends?"

"Sky, is not so easy,"

"Alright," He was walking away from me. "I promise I will not tell you to stay here," He was sitting at his desk.

I did not know he had strong thoughts for me, and I know it's almost impossible to forgive him ... But ... He looks so fragile ... Damn! I'm in love again. But ... he is truly sorry. Should I forgive him for having him raped me? Uff! It's so hard to live this life!

In the rest of the day, he really did not try anymore. He was stuck the rest of the day. His thoughts were true, he loves me! Another person loves me! But ... Sky is bad and I hate him ... no I don't hate you! I think I love him. Love? I'm loving someone?

* * *

><p><strong><span>aprilpaige9: I know, but from the next chapter, your life will change.<br>**

**Peacelovefairy: :) thanks again.**

**Brair Charming: Yeah! Thank you.**

**Bloomlover32123: hahahahahahaha feel sorry for the Sky Now hahahaha.**

**StellaSunny: calm, you will see what will happen.**

**89990000: oh ... But the next Chapter will be better.**

**Random915: Bloom does not find another guy, you will see in the next chapter.**

**In the next chapter, Bloom goes to see her parents in the cemetery. What she did not know is that Skys be there.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 5**

Today I am at the cemetery. Two years ago my parents died. I'm alone here, and it is night. I have a bouquet in my hands, and put it upon the grave of my mother. To my father, I put him favorite pen. Instead of using a black outfit, I'm in an outfit that my father loved: A pink blouse, a pink skirt, a jeans jacket and heels **(Gardenia Fashion)**.

I was going to see other people in the graves, till I reach the lake from the cemetery, for chance, there was a person there. This person is sitting on the shores of the lake, watching the horizon. I wondered who it was, until I realized that it was Sky. I walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Half cold today is not it?" I say trying to ease the tense atmosphere.

"Yeah," He looks paler than he is.

"Is it alright?"

"Yes,"

"It seems,"

"Bloom, it's alright,"

Silence. It really bothered me a bit.

"Hmm ... Sky," I said, approaching him.

"What?"

"Well, I think ... 'we can date," Wow, I really said that?

"Bloom, I don't think good idea,"

"Why? Do You love me and ... And ... And I love you!"

"Because I'm going to hurt you. Bloom, believe me, I'm gross! My words and my actions generate confusion"

"No, your words and actions are ... They are important to me,"

"Bloom, why do you keep insisting? This morning you threatened me to report me to the police, and now you want me to date you?" He's right.

"But Sky, love has no barriers, it ... it's created for us. I love you and I realized the importance of what you have for me," I never thought I would be able to say that, something about loving life ...

"Really? You want to date me?"

"I WANT!" I need it ... why do I need it?

"Bloom ... I ... I'll hurt you,"

"You will not,"

"How are you so sure?"

"Why do I feel it, I feel that I love you," He turned to me.

"Bloom, I love you too," He approached me. He cupped my chin. Oh my god! He will kiss me.

We were only inches apart. He kissed me softly, without any sudden movement or something. We parted soon after. He returned to his seat.

"So ... We're lovers?" He asked me.

"We are," I approached him. I leaned my head on his chest. I don't believe that the man who raped me now is my boyfriend ... Daphne will kill me, but I'm not even there. This new feeling is so ... Well, that feeling called love.

"So Sky, why are you here?" I realized he was a bit hurt.

"Well ... My parents went out to dinner and, in turn, the car crashed and overturned,"

"Sky ... I'm sorry," I understand wanting to create tears in his eyes.

"I know how you feel," I know he wants to cry but can not.

"You have an arm to cry on,"

"Bloom, men don't cry," It dries a tottering your eyes tear.

"Of course cry!"

"Brandon said we should not cry,"

"He's not here, you can cry in my arms if you want," he laid his head in my neck. He cried. I feel sorry for him. I hugged him and stroked his blond curls. He was calming.

"Bloom, thank you," He said pulling me to sit on his lap. I leaned my head on his neck as he smells of strawberries from my hair.

"You're beautiful," he said rubbing my back in circles.

"You're more, you're hot," I cover my mouth, I'm an idiot, now he thinks I'm perverted!

He laughed. He approached his hand from my face and kissed my cheek. He's cute ...

"Sky, you have 17 years?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's just to say," The silence came.

"If you want, you can trust me to tell your secrets," I said, testing his trust.

"And you in me," He paused. "Don't be mad at me ok?"

"Why?"

"When we were little, the night we kissed ..." Damn, that made me blush, We kiss in a diner "I was watching you do everything, and when no one was looking, I would grab you and kiss you,"

"Oh ... That's a secret ... This can get between us,"

"Okay, do you want me to take you home?"

"What? Daphne will kill you!"

"Well, but if something happens, she has to know,"

"Okay, but I warned you," We stood up and he took me back home.

We wait Daphne opens the door. Actually, who opened it was Thoren.

"Sky?" He asked confused. He looked at our hands.

"Thoren," We entered and closed the door. Daphne down the stairs when she saw us.

"What are you doing here!" She said roughly. I looked up with a look to Sky _'I told you_ _so'_.

"I came here to apologize to you ... And you allow the love affair between your sister and I," he said looking lovingly into my eyes ... It was so cute.

"How did you meet?"

"In the cemetery," Daphne gulped.

"What happens Sky?" Thoren was concerned.

"My parents ... They suffered a fatal accident ..." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh ... I ... I don't know," Daphne said. She seems a bit guilty.

"It's okay," Sky lowers his head. "And I'm sorry Daphne, for having hurt and raped Bloom, I know she really is like her daughter, but she is your sister, I should not be here,"

"Sky, Bloom is forgiven you, I also forgive you, but not even think about hurting her again! Otherwise I would not be in your shoes," Wow, Daphne has a deadly way.

"I'm going Bloom, I'll see you tomorrow at school," He gives me a kiss on the forehead. Then he says goodbye to Daphne and Thoren. I climb the stairs to take a shower and rest.

I feel sorry for the Sky, but not so much ... He does not demonstrate what happened with emotions, but I know deep down he is sad ...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Briar Charming: yes, she forgave him because ... In this life, one forgets that forgiving.<br>**

**Bloomlover32123: then I will do the opposite, so you can kill him ㈳8.**

**Peacelovefairy: Thank you :).**

**Random915: I know you're disappointed, but this is the plot of the story.**

**89990000: she forgave him.**

**Sorry for readers who wished they did not stay together. But the story is so. But it will still have its ups and downs.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 6**

Sky and I have been dating for two months. Really, I never thought that life had given us so much advantage as well. It is a stick with me, don't leave me alone ever. When boys or Diaspro mock me, he defends me.

Today is the first weekend that I will go with him. Daphne spent hours talking to me ' _if he does something, call me_.' I think Daphne overreacted a bit. When Sky goes there to our house, she spends hours telling him to take care of me, don't hurt me ... I think Daphne needs to understand that I can take care of me.

I knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds to Sky appear in the door.

"How are you my love?" He said kissing my forehead. He invited me in.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm too good,"

"Come to my room,"

Sky's room is in the basement and is absurdly large, has many things that any boy wants **(Gus's Room - The Faunt in Our Stars)** I sat on his bed. He sat on the bed with me. I leaned my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I raised my head and looked into his eyes.

Really, my life is starting to improve. I encotrei a love, a best friend, my life is mundando. Hope nothing interferes.

Sky kissed me softly. I replied kissing, snuggling in his lap. The kiss deepened, until you reach the point that we were in a make out session. He pats my back, and his hand is moving toward my ass. I did not do I stop. He pinched my ass as his tongue runs through my mouth. Okay, enough.

I tried to push him, and we fell into bed. We parted. I had fallen on top of him ... and I'd never fallen on a child. I CAN'T RAISE HIM UP ON! I froze. I'm shaking!

"Bloom, you're okay," he asked me. I try to leave him but could not.

"Sky ..." I say with a trembling voice. He realized that I'm nervous, so he pushed me gently to the side. Now I'm lying next to him.

"You want to go to the hot tub?"

"You have a hot tub?"

"Yes, you want to go?" I think a bit before answering.

"I want ..." I hide my bangs falling behind the ear.

We wear our bathing suits and went to the hot tub. I'm sitting next to the Sky, with my head on his shoulder.

"Sky, you live alone now?" I ask looking into his eyes.

"No. Riven, Brandon and Helia live with me,"

"And where are they?"

"They were in a porn event,"

"Porn Event? But they are under 18,"

"They got fake IDs,"

"And why did you not go with them?"

"Because it would be immature I do this without you knowing it,"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," He pauses briefly. "I want to tell you a secret,"

"You can talk,"

"I see porn films,"

"You see?"

"Don't get upset with me,"

"Well, I've never seen a porn movie before ..."

"You want to see?" I stare wide-eyed at him.

"I ... Well ... Maybe ..." Why suddenly came to me that will?

"You really want to see?" He thinks I'm perverted! Damn ...

"Well, n-no ..."

"If you want, no problem, it's a secret between us,"

"Are you sure ..."

"I have, relaxes," He holds my hand. I think he realized that I'm nervous, he pulled me into his lap and lay my head on his chest ... Oh his bare and strong chest ... I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body.

"Bloom?" He calls me. I open my eyes and look at him.

"What was Sky?"

"You're beautiful just with bikini," It made me blush.

"Thank you ..."

"You want to go see the movie?"

"I want ..." We got up and dried us. We dressed and went to the room. I sat on the couch. He put the phone and he sat next to me.

"Sky, if I don't take it, you take off the movie?" I confess. I'm curious, but I'm scared.

"Yes,"

The film began. It was not so bad, until you reach the middle. I hid my head in Sky's arms.

"You want me to take?" He asked me. I nodded and he took off.

"Sorry,"

"For what?"

"Cause ... Because have you done to get the movie, I imagine you were enjoying it,"

"No problem,"

"So ... You want to go to my room and we stayed there talking or ..."

"I'd rather stay right here with you," I hold his hand. He takes his hand to my cheek, and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. I answered the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He walks with his arms up to my waist. He asked to come in my mouth, so I left. He's good at it.

No stop kissing me, he lay down on the couch and gets on top of me. This time I did not interrupt him, I don't care about that anymore. He quickly stopped and sat on the couch, with red cheeks.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up too.

"I can't do this,"

"What? Sex?"

"Yeah ... After I raped you, I'm afraid to hurt you,"

"You will not hurt me, this is ordinary You feel fear, but need not, trust me," I approach his face with a slight smile. He smiled back and I give a gentle kiss on my lips. I lay on the couch.

"You want me to go on?" He asked.

"I want," He lay on top of me and put one of my legs around his waist. He kissed me deeply, so passionately as never before. He eagerly opened my blouse and kissed my neck ... This is so ... Oh ... Well ...

* * *

><p>"She's beautiful ..." I heard a male voice say. I realized it was not Sky. I opened my eyes and saw Riven, Helia and Brandon standing looking at me. I'm naked and has nothing covering me apart from Sky's arms.<p>

"What?" I say loudly. Sky wakes up frightened and holds me tightly.

"What do you do looking at my girlfriend?" Sky growled. He covered my breasts with his hands.

"We were just ... Moving on ..." Helia said pacing back and up the stairs.

I saw that Sky was annoyed for Brandon and Riven are still looking for us. He watched them coming up the stairs.

"Excuse me Bloom," he lamented looking down. "I did it with you and ..."

"Sky! That was not a rape, I also liked... We did it for love, not to force!" I caress his face. He gives me a slight smile and leans his forehead on mine.

"I need to stop this now, let's get dressed," We dress ourselves. I saw the time and it's not too late.

"You want to order a pizza?" He asked.

"I want to, preferably, pepperoni,"

"Okay," He calls the pizzeria.

While the pizza was not enough, Sky and I were exchanging kisses, caresses and words. When the pizza arrived, the boys also went down to eat it.

"Good choice of flavor Sky!" Brandon said biting into a piece of pizza.

"It was not me, it was Bloom who chose," Brandon stares at me dangerously. I look away and I sip my soda.

"This nerd who chose that flavor?" I noticed the sarcasm in his voice.

"Brandon, don't start," Sky muttered. I saw Brandon look at Helia and Riven.

I looked a little sad at the ground. Sky looked at me and looked at them.

"Stop these looks!"

After eating pizza, Sky and I went down to his room. I put my pajamas and he put only one sweatpants, he sleeps shirtless ...

We sat on a small couch in his room. We were watching a romantic movie until I fall asleep in his arms. I felt him take me to bed. I also felt he wrap his arms around my waist.

"Sky, have you slept with?"

"No," I sit on the bed. I looked at him.

He sits on the bed and gently kissed my neck. He lowered the strap of my nightgown and gave other soft kisses. I love it, it is a gentle way so hot ... It makes me feel good. Oh! He's sucking on my neck ... Damn! And it will leave a red mark! I feel him lick where he sucked.

"Sky ..." I let out a soft moan. He walks away looking at me.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks softly. He caresses my cheek.

"What? No, you don't hurt me! It's just ... That's good, I like it when someone is so in me ... I like to feel your lips ..." I blushed a little as he said it.

"Do you like it?"

"I like ... you're good at it,"

He lay me on the bed and kisses my lips. He lies down to sleep.

"Sky, is that all?"

"That what?" I should not say that.

"Hmm ... Let, everything is ok, good night," I give a kiss on the cheek and turn to sleep.

"Bloom ... I done something wrong?" I pretended I was asleep. He stopped talking to me.

I need to stop being picky means a few things. I never had a boyfriend, must be why I'm kinda confused.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bloomlover32123: hahahahahahaha, you are so much fun!<br>**

**Random915: okay, thank you :).**

**I think I need ideas for later chapters. And my story Can't Live Without You will end up with 30 episodes.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 7**

Today, I did not wake up with my alarm clock, I woke up with a tray of breakfast served to me at the bed. Sky had to bring a plate of pancakes, a glass of orange juice, an apple and a beautiful white rose.

"Wow ... Sky, that's ... Wow," I say.

"Glad you liked it,"

"You've had breakfast?"

"Already, Bloom is noon,"

"And did not you wake me?"

"You're beautiful sleeping," I blushed slightly, hope he has not realized it.

He stayed in the room with me while I was drinking coffee. After that, we stayed in the room all day.

"So you would rather drink gallons of ketchup or eat KitKat bars and bars to die?" I really hate KitKat **(A/N: but I love),** I think I'm the only person in the world who hates KitKat.

"I prefer to drink gallons of ketchup,"

My phone starts ringing. I look at the call display that is Daphne.

"Hey,"

"BLOOM? ARE YOU OK? HE DID SOMETHING WITH YOU? ARE YOU INJURED? DO YOU WANTS I CALL THE POLICE?" Daphne spoke so loudly that I had to avert my ear phone.

"Daphne, it's okay, I'm okay,"

"He has not done anything right?"

"Yeah, everything's fine,"

"Okay, so ... Bye," She hangs up the phone. Sky and I had a break. We're sitting at bed, staring at nothing.

Suddenly, he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me deeply, which made me melt so much passion in his arms. He took off my shirt, just as he did the same to him. We're topless. He lay on top of me and looked passionately into my eyes ... his eyes are so beautiful ... I give a slight smile and he kisses me deeply, his tongue circling my mouth.

I turned away for lack of air. We breathe heavily.

"I love your eyes ..." He whispered against my lips.

"I love yours more," He kisses my chin and my neck. He licks and sucks it as well. I love it ...

* * *

><p>I felt something hard between my legs. I raised my head and saw it was my own hands. That region is hurting a bit, but it is very little. I need to get used Sky, and fast!<p>

I'm going home. Sky is taking me because he's afraid someone mess with me. He drove me home and walked away, it was the best weekend of my life.

I opened the door and saw Daphne running up to me.

"ARE YOU INJURED?" It was the first thing she asked me.

"Hmm ... no," I say quietly.

"Do you need anything?"

"Daphne, it's okay, I'm just a little hungry, that's all,"

"You ..."

"Daphne! Enough! You worry too much!"

"On Saturday you did not answer any of my twenty-four calls!"

"Twenty-four?"

"Yeah, you ..."

"Daphne! That's an exaggeration!"

"But I worry about you," I sighed. I can't complain about that, because sometimes I like.

"Okay. I'm going home in Stella to see if she's alright, ok?"

"Okay!"

As I crossed the street, I got a call from Sky.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, you know that it is painful to be minutes without you?" I laughed.

"Wow, barely got out of your home and already miss me?" He laughed at my sarcastic way.

"I know you miss me," I smiled lightly.

"I feel,"

"Look, I'm going to go bowling with the boys, do you want to go?"

"I can't, I'll visit Stella today,"

"Oh, ok, bye my love," he hung up. I knocked on the door of the Stella's house, and her brother opened the door for consideration.

"You must be the Bloom,"

"Yes, I am,"

"C'min," I entered. Stella's house is huge! Through the glass doors I could see the deck of the pool.

"She's in her room, and she's sick,"

"I know she's sick,"

"You can go if you want," I climbed the stairs.

"You are so ... beautiful," I heard him mutter. I just rolled my eyes and continued my way to the Stella's room.

I knocked on the door. I heard a 'c'min'. I joined. Stella's room has orange walls with details in yellow, a large bed, a dressing and a giant desk.

"Bloom," I found her lying on the bed.

"Hey Stel," I sit next to her, "How do you feel?"

"Rubbish! I never thought a liter of vodka and four liters of beer so leave me for two days,"

"Hangover ... Another reason I don't drink alcohol," I cross my arms.

"I think after this hangover I also quit drinking," I smiled.

I felt a sharp pain in place of my heart. I closed my eyes for a minute and thought about Sky.

"It's okay Bloom?" Stella asked leaning into me.

"Yes ... Just ... A strange sensation in the chest ..." I rub my chest in circles.

"Hmm ... You sure you're okay?"

"Y-yes,"

Stella and I were chatting up a connection interrupt us. I read that in dialed is Daphne. Damn it! My sister knows just worry about me!

"What is Daphne?" I say a little impatient.

"Excuse Bloom ... is that something happened,"

"What happened?" I start to get worried.

"Hmm ... Sky suffered a serious car accident," NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG!

"Which hospital is he?"

"In the Central Valley General Hospital,"

"I ... I'll take a bus and I go there as often as possible,"

"Okay, love you," I hang up the phone and let a few tears fell.

"Bloom, what happened?"

"Sky suffered a car accident," I cry more.

"You go to the hospital?"

"I'm Stella, I'm sorry, but ..."

"It's okay, you can go friend, good luck!"

I left Stella's house and went straight to Central Valley General Hospital. As long as I do not come here ... Since the fatal accident of my parents. I asked for the room number where Sky was.

I went over and opened the door. I saw him with a breathing apparatus and a hospital gown. The doctor was assessing him.

"And you are ..."

"Bloom, his girlfriend,"

"Look, Bloom, your boyfriend is seriously injured. He broke three ribs, one of which is almost piercing his lungs. His case is very serious, any sudden movement he can pierce the lungs and die. He went into a coma so he was rescued "I let more tears escape from my eyes.

"And the rest of his friends who were in the car?"

"Only one of them broke his femur, the rest had only minor sprains and fractures,"

"Probably, Sky should be in front,"

"Yes, he was. We're just waiting for someone to get the family to give authorization to operate him,"

"He has no one, he only has me,"

"Can you sign here please?" He gave me a clipboard, asking if I authorize him to operate. I mark the option (_Yes_). Some doctors came and took Sky to the operating room. I'm so worried about him.

I saw Thoren getting along with Daphne. I told him everything and he was extremely worried. Daphne warned that I will not go to class tomorrow for the guiding of the high school.

Nearly one in the morning, I was still awake. Daphne is sleeping at Thoren's arms and Thoren is napping. I can't sleep until I know if Sky are good.

When it was about two o'clock in the morning the doctor came into the hall. I saw them taking Sky to the rest room. I went after them. I arrived in the room when they were injecting a drug into his vein.

"If he did not wake up until seven in the morning, call us ok?"

"Okay," As the last doctor left, I ran to his bed and sat down. I gave a soft kiss on his lips. I felt that his body was still warm, earnest. And I put my hand in place of gauze and bandages. I gave a very gentle kiss, not to tighten his skin hurt so much.

I got up at six-thirty in the morning watching his face. I was worried because here is a little seven. I'm tired eyes, really need to sleep. Probably I'm with dark circles.

I felt a feeling inside of me waking up, when I saw that Sky opened his eyes, but he said nothing.

"Sky!" I say thrilled, kissing his forehead. He gives a small smile.

"What? Can't you speak?"

"I'll call the doctor," I got up and called a doctor. He looked up to Sky to have a conclusion.

"He can't speak because it forces the chest, it makes him feel pain,"

"Oh ... Okay ... So, I'll stay here with him," The doctor came out.

"B-Blo ..." I saw the pained expression on his face.

"Don't talk!" I come to your face. "I know it hurts," he nodded.

"I'll sleep a little there in that chair, if you need anything, growl,"

I went over to the chair and slept a little.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bloomlover32123: I need to thank you because you said that comment makes me laugh and makes me smile.<br>**

**89990000: here it is! I take good :).**

**Peacelovefairy: how good you're enjoying the story :).**

**Guest: yes!**

**This episode took because I'm kind of lost my head. I'll take a few days without posting for me by the head in place, but don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can.**

**If you have ideas for this or other stories, you only write one review I'll answer it.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 8**

It's really tiring stay in the hospital. But I get to stay with Sky because I know he feels alone. And since he can't speak, must be even worse. Already have about three days I'm here with him, sleeping with him and making it possible for him to feel good.

"You want to drink some water?" I ask stroking his bangs. He winks once, which means yes. If it blinks twice, that is not.

I grabbed a bottle of water next to him. I put my hand behind his neck and put the nozzle of the bottle to his lips. It even has a little trouble looking up. I squeeze the bottle and he drinks water. I come back with the bottle into place.

The doctor came by surprise at the door. He assessed Sky from head to toe.

"Well, he's getting better. He may go home on Saturday," Wait, now is Wednesday fair. Lack four days.

"That's good, at least it will have the comfort of being at home,"

"Yes, it will be," The doctor put a dust bag side water bottle to.

"When he feel hungry, it's just you for that bag that tube," He shows me the left arm tube.

"Hmm ... This powder is soup?"

"Soup of potatoes,"

"Hmm ... Okay, I'll put it as feeling hungry," The doctor nodded and left the room. I sat on the bed next to Sky and stroked his cheek. He smiled at me. I smiled back and I gave a short kiss on his lips.

"When you leave here, I'll take care of you, don't be afraid," I whispered against his lips. I saw him smile again.

Today Thoren will stay here. He will stay with Sky, to come back home. About four o'clock in the afternoon he came. I went home.

I came home, took a shower and lay down on my bed. Indeed, sleeping in a chair for four days is horrible, especially because it makes my back hurt a lot. I stretched in bed.

My life is better. Nor I had thought she would improve much. I'm just hurt because Sky is hurt. Wow, I never thought that loving someone is as if you were that person, that when it hurts, you also get hurt.

I was almost asleep when Daphne came in and asked if I wanted to see a movie. I said no and that I needed to sleep. She went and left me there.

_"Bloom, Sky can't breathe!" One of the doctors said._

_"No ... No ... He'll be fine, he will I know he will ..." I said agitated._

_Beep. NO, SKY! SKY PLEASE ... WAKE UP... PLEASE ... I lay on his chest. Doctors tried to pull away, but nothing made me get away from the love of my life._

I woke up breathless and with chest pain. I realized it was a dream. I wiped some sweat from my forehead and down the stairs to the room where Daphne was.

"Hey sis," Daphne says to me.

"Hey!"

"You slept so much ... Four hours,"

"Four hours? Why don't you wake me up? Thoren have probably leaving the hospital and left Sky there!" I grabbed an apple in the fridge and ate in a hurry.

"Bloom, don't eat so fast, you will feel bad,"

"I will not. I'll feel bad when I get there Sky is unwell," I quickly went upstairs. I wore a blue jeans, a blouse of Guns 'n' Roses and used a normal tennis.

I went to the hospital. When I arrived in the room where he was, Thoren was still there.

"Hey," I said quietly into the room.

"Hey," Thoren said. Sky smiled. He was about to say something, but I stopped.

"Bloom, Sky is already talking short words such as Hey, Hi, you, and especially Bloom,"

"That's great,"

"How ... Are ... You?" Sky slowly asked me. I realized he did not speak too fast skin.

"I'm fine ... Better now,"

"So I'm going to Sky, takes care of him hm red," Thoren joked. He left. I sat in the chair next to the Sky. I stroked his cheek as he said short and cute things for me.

He needs to get out of this hospital and fast, I know how he feels. He told me he hates depend on someone, I imagine he's hating when I take care of it.

"I love you," Awn ... he's so cute ... I feel so sorry for him.

I gave some soft kisses on his forehead, cheek, mouth and nose. I saw him blush a little.

"B-Bloom, stop," he said using his arms to push me, but he was weak.

"Sky, you are so cute ..."

"Bloom ..." He blushed more deeply. I laughed and gave one last kiss on his cheeks.

"I'll take good care of you, really good," I tried to be sexy, but I bet it would not take effect, I don't have so many gifts.

I realized he swallowed. Does he really thought ... at that? Like, really, in the mouth? No ... no ... he should not think about it ... AH!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bloomlover32123: sorry, I cared so much to praise you, I forgot to answer you. Who said it was Helia. And thanks for the idea :).<br>**

**Peacelovefairy: :) don't worry about spelling, I myself am bad, B-A-D.**

**aprilpaige9: it will improve, and thank you :).**

**People, the episode was really short because my internet. I'll stay a few days without posting because it is bad, I can't even write!**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 9**

"Sky ..." I tried to relieve the tension.

"It's Every-thing ... okay?

"Yes ... sorry for what I said, it has nothing to do ... What were you thinking ... at that ..." I tried to be less weird as possible. He smiled slightly before coughing. He strongly held the place of his surgery because he was hurting.

"Sky!" I freaked out. I held my hands along his. He stopped coughing after almost a minute. I really bother with it.

"It's okay ... now is,"

"You are able to speak in complete sentences?"

"Yes"

"Give me an example,"

"John went to buy bread in the olive market,"

"Sky ... You can actually talk ... I ... I'm so happy!" I could not help but smile. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Bloom ... Stop!" He's blushing. I laughed.

"Oh ... You're blushing ... Hahahaha" He blushes deeper.

A few weeks later, he was back to school. It actually has many friends, and they all surrounded him today. Even I can't see him. Stella is on my side.

"Wow, he barely went to school and have so many people to Narnia to pay it off," she told me.

"It seems he is really popular,"

"That showed me," she ironically told me.

"Stella, would ..." I was interrupted by a push that Diaspro gives me, causing me to fall to the ground. She runs directly to Sky, ignoring anyone before him. What does she want with my boy?

The Chemistry class will start, and the bell rang, unfortunately Diaspro and Sky are the Geometry class now.

At lunch, I went to meet with Sky in the grassy courtyard. I saw a scene that broke my heart, into millions of pieces. I saw, I SAW, Diaspro and Sky kissing. He, my ... my boyfriend ... My ex-boyfriend ... I left million tears fall from my eyes. I felt angry at the same time, how could I be so stupid! I walked up to them.

"IT'S BROKE! OKAY? B-R-O-K-E!" I screamed with Sky, making him look at me.

"Bloom, she kissed me," I just rush out and ask for the director to give me permission for me to go home.

I got home, Daphne is in college. I climbed the stairs and entered my tub with same clothes, did not bother watering it. I cried all my heart allowed.

How the boy I spent over months taking care of him for him to recover, sometimes I slept with him and sometimes I gave his all my love was to be exchanged for falsehood? Only falsehood? I HATE MY LIFE! WHY I HAD TO BE THE SAME ME?

I took a pair of scissors and cut my hair. It has no meaning I have long hair you have no one to touch them! I knew he would never want to date with a girl like me ... How could I imagine that he would want to date with this crap am I?

I cut my hair to chin length. I saw layers of my hair on the ground. I lay on top of the mountain of hair and cried, as if there were no tomorrow. I hate Sky, I gave my all to him and he was not satisfied! I can't even look in the mirror for me to see myself, see that crap reflected in the mirror. Of course it's my fault! It's my fault I be so naive! It's my fault because I was so beast and never realize that he only has eyes for her!

I took a shower to wash my body and my soul. I knelt on the floor, as I put all the hair strands in a bag. I put the bag in the trash and went back to my room.

I lay in bed and cried over what was inside of me. I wanted to kill myself, but would not be worth it. Until I get my time, I'm still here crying as much as I have.

"Bloom... Have you ever ... Bloom! What happened?" Daphne asked me and sat beside me.

"Daphne ... I did not know you had arrived,"

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"Daphne ... I found Sky and Diaspro kissing,"

"What he did? WHY?"

"He said she had kissed him, but was obvious that he was enjoying it!"

"Bloom ... I'm here with you," She hugged me, stroking what was left of my hair.

"Daphne ... I ended up with my hair ... Because of him ..."

"He will pay dearly for it sis," She kissed my forehead while I cry into her chest.

"Why does love have to hurt so much? Why do I have to live this life?"

"Because I need someone to live with me. Our uncles live in Oceania and South America, and we live in the USA. I need someone close to me. I also suffered a lot when I lost our parents, I was your age," That comforted me a little. "Well, now, I need to prepare the dinner,"

"No! Stay here with me ... Do not go," I beg. It gives me a smile and I get cosy in my sister's arms. She really understands me. She knows what I suffer, at least her.

I will not forgive him, I will not! Sky is passed, enough of that! No more having boyfriend, NEVER! Love hurts so much! I wish my father were alive, he would give a beating that blonde! Who am I trying to fool ... I love him! I can't get it's head! I love him but I also hate him! This is so confusing! With him I felt safer and more complete ... I felt complete inside. Why did he do that? I'll ask him, I will! I want an answer!

"Bloom, I know you want to stay here locked, but better professional one cut your hair,"

"Who?" She took me to a hairdresser in the city center.

"Hello Thomas!" She welcomed the hairdresser.

"Hello dear, WOW ... Your hair is beautiful! Blond natural as always!" It has a middle nasal voice ...

"Yeah ... But not me I'll change my hair," she revealed me to him.

"STOP ALL! Girl ... What have you done to your hair?"

"I cut him off to get rid of my problems,"

"Look, today I will give a general it for free because Daphne is one of my best friends ok?"

"Okay ..."

He made a hydration with algae in my hair, pulled my split ends and cut my hair in Chanel style.

"I loved it! Thank you!" I hugged Thomas.

"You're welcome dear, don't cut your hair again! You have a bad hand!" I laughed.

We returned home. I really loved my new hair, but I'm also discouraged. I think Daphne realized this.

"Bloom, why are you so sad?"

"It is impossible not to be ..."

"Oh ... It's ..."

"Don't speak his name! The less I listen easier'll forget!" Daphne was silent. She and I went back home and I slept the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bloomlover32123: yes, no one can control the Internet. I think it is starting to improve.<br>**

**Peacelovefairy: hahahaha, yeah!**

**Mikayla: thank you :).**

**Random915: thank you, I really did not think I was so good.**

**FairiesVoice15: wow, you disappeared! I missed you! And thank you :).**

**Thanks to the internet, I was able to update this chapter before tests are finished, yes, I'm in exam week, but I don't need high passing grade year. So I go on vacation tomorrow, and I will have more time to update! And I'm thinking of creating a story, a saga of Winx Club, Winx Club Saga.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 10**

Hmm ... What is calling me ...? I slowly woke up and checked my alarm clock. 8:30 AM. Wait ... 8:30? _8:30_? I'll be late! How could I sleep so much? I quickly got dressed and packed my hair.

I went downstairs. Daphne should have gone to college early. I met Stella, running too.

"You also agreed late?" She asks me.

"Yes, thanks to my brother who made me play Dance Central with him," We were running for about two square blocks, missing four to get to school.

"Stella, I know a shortcut,"

"It is safe?"

"Well ... From time to time ... When there is no Dingo brothers there,"

"Who are the Dingo brothers?"

"They are a group of seven boys who think that the shortcut is theirs, then they stay there chasing people passing,"

"But they only chase you?"

"I can do without to get their attention,"

"Then go," Stella and I started going through the shortcut. It's hard not to make any kind of noise, mainly because there are many branches scattered on the floor. I bet the Dingo are sleeping. Something fell on Stella's head, and I saw that were spiders. She hates spiders ... in fact, she has a phobia of spiders.

"SPIDER! HELP ME!"

"_Shhhhh_ Stella, calm down!"

"AHHHHH!

"_Stella,_"

"Look, what are you two doing in our shortcut?" Stella and I looked for a way tall, middle strong and semi-skimmed boy.

"Hmm ... Going to school, and if you'll excuse us, we're late," I said with a false smile. I tried to pass him, but he stopped me.

"Listen here redhead and blonde! This is our territory is marked,"

"Marked? Oh!" Stella complained removing spiders of her hair.

"Yeah! No one goes!" Now I lost my patience.

"Listen, you have a undersigned that your such territory?"

"No,"

"You have mayor's authority to say that this is your territory?"

"Nor,"

"So ... GET OUT OF MY FRONT OR I WILL TAKE STEPS!"

"I'm not afraid of you redhead," Enough! I pushed him and he rolled a few feet in leaves and twigs. Stella and I ran as far as we can, we stopped in front of the school.

"Bloom, next time, let's take a shortcut without spiders okay?"

"Okay,"

We entered the school. Our first class is mythology, but everyone in the same class as our are sitting in the hallway.

"What happened?" Stella asked a boy.

"The mythology teacher could not come, she fell down the stairs,"

"Huu, it must have hurt," I mutter. Stella and I sat next to my closet, and fortunately Diaspro is not here.

"Stella, I go to the bathroom"

"I'll go with you, I'll check my hair,"

We were talking to listen to some muffled voices. We looked at each other. We opened the bathroom door and the voices became moans. When I realized that diaspro was involved in that, I wanted to leave. But when I heard Sky, my heart stopped. I ran out of the bathroom and sat on the floor.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Stella asked me sitting next to me. I don't feel okay.

"I am, Stella, I'm just a little sick,"

"Why were you not in the bathroom?"

"Stella, we just got back from there,"

"But you don't got into a cab. Just heard Diaspro's voice and ..."

"Don't speak his name," I forced myself to my tears not leak.

"Sorry, but sooner or later someone will say,"

"No, no one will say,"

"Bloom, face the facts. You must mature in this matter, even though but twenty-four hours you broke up," Mature?

"Mature? Stella, I have some problems! And mature is not my forte. I think I'll be a child forever,"

"I did not want to make you sad ..."

"I'm not. I just want to face the truth," We were silent.

"Bloom, I'm sorry, I did not ... Forget what I said!"

"Okay Stella. Sometimes I don't get well with friends, because I have only you and Daphne,"

"Oh ..." She hugged me. "Now I want to see a smile,"

"Why?" She used two fingers and stretched my cheek.

"It hurts!" I complained stroking my cheeks.

"You have very soft cheeks. They taste very good to shake!"

"But that's not why you almost break my cheeks,"

"Don't exaggerate!"

"Okay, I'm sorry,"

"It seems that excuse is Okay and our staff," I laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing is why you always grace the same things they being beyond fucked," I gave laugh. I bet people the corridor are looking at me.

"Bloom, was for you smile ... Don't laugh,"

"That's impossible," GOD! I can't breathe if laughter, I think I'll explode. Out of nowhere, Stella also began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you were laughing,"

"My laugh is funny?"

"Are you kidding? She's funnier than Chris Rock,"

"Seriously?" I stopped laughing.

"No!" She laughed. "Your skin gets pale reached!"

Uff Stella, only herself to make me smile.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Briar Charming: Hmm ... How about I make them meet some time?<br>**

**Peacelovefairy: hahaha, I myself have suffered for love, but I did not cut my hair!**

**winxclublover1999: 1- only have two stories of FIFTEEN that have rape.**

**2- I already have a beta, only that there are times when it is very busy, and myself Czech my stories, a good tip is that I am bad in English, but I'm great in Portuguese. And no one is perfect, I am not, and all who read my stories know this, and it is not necessary to build friendship among readers.**

**3- thanks :).**

**VACATION! FINALLY! I can't wait to go with my sister in the house of my uncles at Oceania! After almost a year suffering at the hands of the teachers I could at least get two A+ in Spanish and Chemistry!**

**Who helped me in this episode was my best friend, only that I will not mention her name because she does not want that. This is the reason for a short episode.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 11**

It's time for lunch. I'm in line to get my lunch and got spaghetti. For dessert wanted to get some blueberies **(A/N: I don't know if written correctly)** and an orange juice. I sat at a table that had just Stella and me.

She was talking to me, but I'm not paying attention. I'm fine analyzing my plate. Why I chose spaghetti? A thin crust that looks like... hair. Blond hair ... Sk ... NO! I will not think of it! But blueberies seem ... his eyes ...

"Bloom, are you listening me?" My thoughts were interrupted by Stella. I lifted my head and looked at her.

"Yes,"

"You heard what I said about the annual ball?"

"Ball?"

"Yes, but I only come if you come,"

"FOOD WAR!" I heard a boy yell before I respond. It seems that the fight started with a play of Brandon and Riven. Several meals began to fly through the air.

"Stella, let's get out of here!" We tried to run down the hall, but someone grabbed me from behind. His arms are familiar. This mysterious person spread spaghetti down my face and dragged my neck. I took the mass of my face and I saw Sky.

Oh my God ... He's looking at me ... At my eyes. I'm still mass in my hands. I threw spaghetti on his face and ran to the cafeteria door. I managed to get through and I found Stella on the other side.

"Wow ... Who did this to you?" She asked in a tone of laughter.

"No fun! And it was a person ..."

"A person I know was right Bloom! I wish it were an animal?"

"Stella ... Sky ... It was that messed me ..." I look sadly at the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry to say this,"

"It's okay,"

The door opened and Sky left the cafeteria. He closed the door slowly, and looked at me in that time.

"Bloom,"

"What?"

"I did not kiss her," I feel my heart suicide every time I hear about this.

"And you want me to believe that? Do you have evidence that this is true? I trusted you! And I also remember hearing his voice in the bathroom along with Diaspro,"

"My voice? I did not even go to the bathroom!"

"You're trying to trick me?"

"No! Diaspro was in the bathroom with Riven! They made a bet and she lost! And you can stop blaming me that I kissed Diaspro! I would never do that to you! She caught me off guard!" I just looked at the floor.

"If you really love me, prove it! I have to go now," I walk to the bathroom.

My God! And if what he is saying is true? And if he really did not? MY LIFE IS SO CONFUSED! I NEED TO GROW! I cleaned unfortunately my shirt will be stained.

After school, I went to the Hanford center to have some kind of distraction. I found a poster with a similar girl with me, with red hair with Chanel style, cyan-blue eyes ...

"Are you the poster girl?" A brunette girl asked me.

"What? No, I'm not her,"

"You look too,"

"It's ... It may be that,"

I walked around shopping. It's been so long since I've been here. There is new stores, primarily a musical instrument. This caught my attention, but I did not go because I did not bring any money. I'm with my phone.

When I left the mall, was night. I returned home that street alone. The street was dark and dangerous aspect.

Someone grabbed me hard from behind. I don't recognize those arms.

"Pass your phone or you die," A thief said, pointing a gun to my head. oh my god!

"HELP!"

"Shut up!" He held the trigger. I swear I'm going to die today, now.

"Release her!" I heard a familiar voice say. This person played the thief on the floor and almost risked his life to save me. At the end, he tied his arms and legs thief and called the police.

"Sky? What did you do?" I say surprise.

"My proof of love!"

"Wait ... You took it seriously?" Before he could answer, I feel something hit and pierce my left side. The thief had thrown at me, he was able to come off ... Oh! It hurts! I knelt down and cried in pain.

Sky took me in his arms and put my head on his chest.

"Sky ... Don't let me die ..." I asked. I could not stand more pain, everything went black.

I woke up feeling dizzy. I did not know where I came from, where I'm going and where I am. I heard some voices that seemed to be of Sky, Daphne, Stella and the doctor.

"She's waking up," I could not make out who said it.

"Bloom?" I recognized Sky's voice.

"H-Hey," Almost my mouth failed.

"Well, she's fine now," the doctor said.

"For how many days I was unconscious?"

"About five days"

"W-_What_?"

"Bloom, you're weak. But you may already have high, the shot hit a piece of your liver and we pulled this piece where the bullet was. But your liver will grow back, so tomorrow you can go home,"

"R-Really?" I smiled.

"Yes, now, Excuse me," The doctor left the room.

"Bloom, Stella and I are going home to pack for you to get ok?" Daphne said.

"Wait, who will stay with me?"

"You have Sky still here,"

"Daph ..."

"No, I need to go sis. Kisses,"

"Bye Bloom," Stella said. Before leaving, Daphne whispered something in Sky's ear, which made him hard swallow and say okay. Now it's just us two.

"Sky, I'm sorry for not trusting you,"

"Bloom, need not apologize,"

"But you proved that love me, ran the risk of being shot tying that thief,"

"But I don't tied very firm,"

"The police arrived?"

"It took a while, but they came and took the thief. As I had not called the ambulance, I carried you here,"

"Wait, you carried me for almost twenty kilometers?"

"Yes," I could not tell what was my reaction.

"Sky ... Do you really love me?" He walked over and looked into my eyes.

"I love you more than I should, and you?"

"And I what?"

"Do you love me?" Damn! I can't answer ... If Riven was in the bathroom and Diaspro that kissed ...

"Before I answer, you liked to kiss Diaspro?"

"Gross! Never ask me that!" I laughed. "So you love me?"

"I love you, sorry to distrust you,"

"I accept your apology," He came over to me and leaned his forehead against mine. I could feel his breath and his mint breath. We close our eyes.

"Sky," I whispered. I felt my heart leap within me.

"What?"

"Can you give me a kiss?" I did not open my eyes, but I felt he smiled.

"With pleasure," He kissed me softly. Oh ... he's so good at it ... He used the tongue and circulated by the folds of my mouth, asking me to open it. I opened and our tongues played with each other.

"Excuse me," The doctor interrupted us. Sky and I blushed deeply.

"Yes doctor?" I asked half breathless.

"I forgot to ask you. Do you still feel any pain?"

"Very light,"

"Oh, if the pain gets worse, these tablets have on your side that will make it stop,"

"Okay," the doctor withdrew. Sky and I were looking at each other.

"Did he see us?" I said.

"It's pretty obvious that yes,"

"And if he thinks you can't sleep here with me?"

"Just pay close attention," He approached his forehead to mine. "Where were we?"

"We were like," I kissed him with all my passion. I managed to wrap her arms around his neck. Our tongues began to play again, and I felt a strange sensation coming from my body. A feeling I need more ...

We parted to breathe. We're both panting passionate kiss.

"Sky, you complete me,"

"You complete me even more. I was desperate in these five days you were in a coma,"

"Seriously?"

"I was afraid of losing you,"

"Sky ..." I said in a soft voice.

"And I can tell you a secret?"

"You can," He came to my ear.

"Diaspro never made my type, not even when I was dating her," I laughed.

"And who is your type?"

"You. But why did you cut your hair?"

"Sky ... you know me and know that sometimes I'm a bit depressed. I cut my hair because I thought you had gone back to date her. If I did not have you to touch my hair, I also could not they have long "

"Can I be honest?"

"Of course!"

"I prefer your hair like that,"

"The bad thing is that is coming winter, and I will not be as warm my neck without the aid of a scarf,"

"I can heat it,"

"With what?"

"I have my lips," I blushed.

"Sky, don't start to be malicious,"

"What? But I don't think anything!" I laughed.

"I love you,"

"I love you more," He kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Peacelovefairy: You saw what happened, and expect to see next.<br>**

**Briar Charming: some parts are not based on my true story. And if you want to tell me what you're thinking, you can say.**

**89990000: No problem, the story will always be here :).**

**Well, I'm really thinking of creating a saga. What do you think? Winx Club Saga - Animals? Speaks of an investigation in a village in Domino after the Blood Moon attracted werewolf to the region. If you go for, I will do this story.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 12**

Sky is taking me home. He has car, and he who is driving. I confess that I'm afraid ... PHOBIA from driving. Every braking is like a very high fall that got away.

"Bloom, why are you shaking so?" Sky asked me, still intent on track.

"H-how do y-you know I'm s-shaking?"

"And stuttering?"

"I'm n-not shaking and I-I'm not s-stuttering!" He parks the car and looks at me.

"Bloom, you're shaking and stuttering,"

"I'm not! Now take me home!" I snapped.

"We're already at home," I looked out the window and saw my house.

"Oh, okay then!" I get out of the car. It then exits and help me to walk to the door. Before he or I could knock on the door, Daphne opened the door with a smile.

"Bloom," She hugged me. I hugged her back.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I feel your presence by far sis," I smiled. Sky and I entered.

"In a little while Stella arrives in the meantime, you can get up there," she pointed to the stairs. I started up. From the corner of my eye, I saw Daphne whispering something to Sky. My sister never let me off guard. Sky climbed the stairs behind me. We went into my room and closed the door.

"Finally home," I said stretching my arms. I began to undress my shirt.

"Hey, I'm still here, you'll even change clothes in front of me?"

"Have you seen me naked four times. You can see five," I laughed. I took off my jeans. From the corner of my eye, I saw him blush.

"Sky ... Can you help me take off my bra?" I really need help. It still hurts when I stretch my arms too.

"O-Of corse," I feel his trembling hands touch my back. I heard a click and my bra fell to the ground. Sky grabbed me from behind and kissed my neck.

"Sky ... wait ..." I groaned. I felt his tongue move on my neck and down to my shoulders ... Oh God! This is too good ... But I can't now.

"Sky, stop!" I would take away from my neck.

"I'm sorry Bloom," He walked away and sat on the bed.

"Huh, you need to control your desires," I said walking up to my closet. I wear a short dress. Sky looks at my legs.

"You like that?" I asked sitting on his lap **(she is facing him)**.

"I-I love ..."

"Now you can kiss me," he laughed. He kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

I felt that he wanted to play with my tongue, so I opened my mouth. Oh my God! It takes my breath away! He stops kissing my mouth and goes to my neck. I try not to moan, but this is almost impossible. I'm afraid of Daphne appear there at the door and see us both a make-out session. To not make it go further, I pulled it from my neck and looked into his eyes.

"I feel the happiest woman in the world," I say touching his forehead to mine.

"And I feel the luckiest man in the world," He pecks my lips. I felt something strange in my hip. Is he ... Excited?

"Sky, you want to go further?"

"No. You just left the hospital, I don't want to make you hurt more than it is already,"

"But ..._ I need_," I mutter the last two words. He looks at me shocked.

"Bloom, you got sexual desires?" I blushed.

"N-No, I just asked ..." He put his head in my neck.

"If you want, I can take you," Sky whispered in my ear. He gave a slight bite him, sending shivers down my spine.

"Sky ..." I moaned. He went to my neck. Again I felt his tongue massaging my neck, I felt that feeling between the legs again, the same feeling of yesterday.

The door opened and revealed Stella. Sky and I quickly separete and blushed deeply.

"Stella ..." I said with my voice almost failing. I was panting, as well as Sky.

"Sorry, I don't want to do that ... I'm sorry!"

"Among Stella," I sit next to Sky. Stella enters the room and closes the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you ..." Stella really felt bad. Within your eyes I saw that she was embarrassed.

"Stella, Sky, such arrange to go to the movies tomorrow night?"

"Saturday... is a great idea!" Stella said, smiling.

"I can take you by car,"

"No ... no ... By car..." I fell back on the bed. A strong pain reached the place where I was shot.

"Why?" Stella asked.

"Because she is afraid of cars!" Sky said laughing. I sat down and took a light slap on the shoulder.

"What's wrong? I'm afraid of flying," Stella said. Sky started madly laughing.

"Sky, what is it?" I asked. He wiped a tear before answering.

"It's just ... Fearful of car and airplane ... Hahahahaha," Stella and I looked at him without a shred of grace in the face.

"And you are afraid of ship," He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"I'm not afraid to ship. Despite the fact you almost drown when it trembles,"

"Look, the pot calling the kettle black," I heard Stella murmur.

"How about we go in cinema today?" Stella and Sky looked at me.

"Why now?" Sky asked.

"Today is Friday. Friday night is boring when you have nothing to do,"

"So ... Okay, what movie?" Stella asked.

"I would love to see Welcome to Happiness (_movie 2015_). I saw the sign that one of the actresses is like me,"

"So ok, we see it soon,"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bloomlover32123: the bet was: or Diaspro hugged Bloom or she has sex with Riven.<br>**

**Peacelovefairy: thank you for telling me :).**

**FairiesVoice15: I'm glad you liked it :). When will you updates Diner Disaster?**

**Briar Charming: a sex scene?**

**I created the saga. Who wants to read it, it is available on my profile.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A / N: This episode has no explicit sex scenes, but is still classified as M. Do not read if it is too heavy for you)**

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 13**

Sky, Stella and I went to the movies. I confess that one of the protagonists seems to me. Her way is not so close, but you can convince. Then Sky, Stella and I went for a snack and stayed at Shopping.

When we went home, Sky and I were still talking in the car. When Daphne saw us, she sent us to enter.

Sky begged her to sleep with me. He angered Daphne and she ended up leaving. I don't know why he want to sleep with me so much.

He lay on my side. We were talking about our childhood, our parents ... But suddenly, I began to have a desire out of control. Desire to have him, be with him ... Do things with him ... When you love, you have strange and weird desires, but you can't control. I climbed on top of him and sat on his lap. My subconscious made me do it.

"Bloom, is everything okay?" I deeply blushed.

"Yes, Sky. It's all right, it was a strange feeling that ..."

"No need to say. It's okay,"

I bent down and kissed him deeply. I felt a tingling in my stomach. I need him, I need him now! Without stopping to kiss him, I traced my fingers to strip his shirt. We had to separate.

"Bloom, are you sure about that? You left the hospital today, and it will hurt if we keep doing this,"

"Sky, I will only feel pain if we did not do that," He looked at me with shining eyes. He gave a soft smile, and I smiled too. He turned me slowly. He lay on top of me.

"Bloom, before we start, we need protection,"

"There's one in the second drawer," I pointed to my dresser. He walked up to it. I saw him strip off his pants. I blushed to see his _friend_. He walked and lay down on top of me again. I felt something between my legs. It was him, but I was still clothing.

"It's time to take it away, don't you think?" I nodded. He lowered one of the straps on my sweater and slowly sucked my neck and my shoulder, leaving two red marks.

"How I hide it from Daphne?" I groaned as low as possible. I closed my eyes to feel more of his lips kissing and sucking my neck.

He just smiled. He lowered a bit, to strip my panties. Now I'm also naked. He kissed me, asking that he could get into my mouth. I accepted. His tongue runs my palate, my tongue and teeth. I feel so good ... I need it ... Otherwise I'm going to explode.

"Sky," I groaned. He stopped kissing and looked at my eyes.

"What was my love?" He strokes my cheek. I smiled.

"Take me now,"

"Now?"

"Please!" I had never begged for anything so ... Good before. I miss so much to feel it inside me ...

"Okay," He pecked my lips. I felt him coming slowly within me. It still hurts a bit, but ... Oh! That's ... that's ... So good .., is a sensational feeling, unmistakable ... My God! I need to get used to its size. I need to, I can ... AH!

I'm trying not to loudly moan, I know that if it happens, will roll a huge argument between Daphne and Sky. And I don't want it but ... It is impossible not to moan. He is so careful with me, he's afraid of hurting me. But ... But ...

"Oh Sky!" I loudly moned.

"Bloom, I'm hurting you?" He stops grinding. I look in his eyes and I see his concern.

"No, you're not hurting me over. You're making me feel so good, so good ... no better way!" He smiles. I wrap my legs around his waist ... Gosh! I feel it closer and closer to me, closer to my climax.

"Sky ... Move!" I asked.

"Are you sure?" I bristled a little.

"I'm so sure that if this were a law, I decreed without thinking!" I closed my eyes.

I felt his hot breath on my neck. I felt his tongue in my circular skin and around my ear. I can no longer resist!

"Sky!" I moaned loudly and panting. I hope that Daphne has not heard that.

He moved slowly inside me. This is torture so great ... I need him, he needs to stop teasing me.

"What?" I heard his gasping mouth.

"Go faster! And ... And ... Stronger!" I can't believe I groaned that.

He deepened a little, and moved faster ... I need to go! Oh! My God! Sky!

I wrapped my arms around his neck. I put my head in the crook of his neck. I felt my pleasure coming to a peak. I could not take it anymore.

I also heard him moan softly in my ear, making me melt even more than I already am. I felt his pleasure also reached a peak. We came together. I'm with a layer more than sweat, and my veins are on fire. He lay down next to me and pulled me closer.  
>I laid my head on his chest, and I felt his heart beat faster.<p>

"I love you," he whispered to me. I smiled.

"I love you too,"

He fell asleep fast. I can't sleep. It is so good to me, my body needs to watch over him with open eyes. He's so cute sleeping ... He did not snore like lions, he snores gently, which is not as disturbing as well. I stroked his cheek, and I felt it curl on it.

I heard the door open. I pretended to be asleep to see who it was. It was Daphne. She was with a shocked expression, that first, we are covered to the waist and second, because we are naked and our clothes are scattered on the floor.

"Sky ..." I heard her murmur of anger. She just gave heavy footsteps and left the room. Sky're screwed! She will KILL him!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bloomlover32123: 1- yes, Diaspro still like Sky. 2- Stella has fear of flying on her own. It is based on my friend, but I don't know why. 3- I will think about this subject.<br>**

**Peacelovefairy: thank you (again).**

**89990000: Hahaha, thanks.**

**This episode took out because my iPad cracked. He had to go in authorized. But it's fine now. And better than ever! The next will also take, because I need to pack up.**

**And the saga will be update when I can. I promise!**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 14**

I woke up feeling a pain in my body. I looked up and saw that Sky was lying next to me. He is so good ... I remembered what we did.

"Sky ..." I whispered in his ear. He just turned his head.

"Already in the morning?" He groaned despreguiçando up.

"Haha, yeah," He gave me a goofy grin.

"Well, you've increased your experience ... Some sinful things. What an ugly thing!" He said like my father.

"Hahahahaha, we get up, we need to go down to breakfast," We got up and we do some clean clothes. We went down for breakfast and found Daphne. She had a cold and distant look.

"Morning Daphne," Sky said. I realized that he is nervous.

"Morning? Sit down, now!" Damn! Hopefully she did not speak last night, but I think it's exactly what she'll talk. Sky and I sat facing her.

"Listen, Sky!" She got up from the chair and took a few turns around the room. "If you are thinking that my sister is a _whore_, or anything of the sort, you are mistaken,"

"But I don't thi ..."

"SHUT UP!" She pauses, "Continuing, my sister is a very fragile person. She has strong emotions, long memories and sensitive thoughts," Great! My father owned Daphne!

"Hmm ... Ye ..."

"I told you to SHUT UP!" He looks at the floor, "I want you to swear her life to it. I want you to always oppose on it, to take care of her in a way,"

"Daphne, what does that ..."

"SHUT UP BLOOM! I'M TALKING!"

"But where are you going?" She took posture.

"You can't have sex!"

"WHAT? WHY?" Sky and I screamed.

"Because you _(she pointed to Sky)_ can pregnant her,"

"But we used protection," Sky said quietly.

"WHAT IF A DAY FORGET?"

"Daphne, we don't have sex like rabbits,"

"NOT INTERESTED! What if the condom broke?"

"Daphne! WE AREN'T SO... SO VIOLENT!" I support my wrists on the table creaking anger.

"YOU AREN'T, BUT HE IS!"

"Daphne, HE ISN'T VIOLENT!" I realized Sky get scared by us.

"WHY ARE YOU SO HIGH MOANING?"

"THIS ISN'T INTERESTED FOR YOU!" I'm red with anger. Daphne is also red with anger.

"Girls just calm down!"

"CALM?" Daphne walked threatening toward the sky. She wanted to hit his face, but I soon realized that and held her wrists.

"Bloom! Let me go!" Daphne shook her wrists, but I will not let go.

"Daphne! Understand that I'm not a little girl anymore! Three days from now I eighteen and I can well be an adult now!" I realized Daphne sad. I released her wrists.

"You're right Bloom, I'm sorry. I had no idea how much you've grown. I overreacted in my sisterly instinct. I'm sorry Sky, I had a exaggerated jealous by my sister. Take good care of her," Daphne looked down . She really looks sad, and I can't to do so.

"It's all right Daphne. Bloom is my girlfriend, but that never prevent you from being your sister," Sky said to Daphne. Daphne smiled to him for the first time.

"Daphne, being my birthday, can we go to my favorite pizzeria?" I asked.

"Of course!" I climbed the stairs. Daphne and Sky were talking. I'm glad they are getting along.

**_(December 10 - Wednesday)_**

Today is my birthday. I don't have many friends at school, but I confess that many people gave me congratulations today, including most of Sky's friends.

Now, Stella and I are in the Shopping. She and I are in the Victoria's Secret store. I confess that the clothes can be expensive, but are beautiful. I was open-mouthed with a blue strapless dress that shone in the top part. A white silk ribbon and a skirt with volume, but it was short and showed her thighs. I was open-mouthed, but was so expensive: US$ 200.00.

"Too bad it is so expensive," I regretted it. I think Stella was troubled with that.

"I'll give it to you as a birthday present!" I could not help but have a coughing fit.

"Stella is crazy? This is very expensive for you to buy for me!"

"But I want to give a gift!"

"Stella, I can't accept,"

"But I want to give!" Stella began a tantrum. I ended of giving up. Stella bought my present.

"I can't wait to use it in the pizzeria today!"

"We're going home with it in your body!"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. I hope Daphne or Sky aren't making a surprise party.

"Because ... because ..."

"... Why?"

"Because ... LOOK! I can get a great hair hairstyle for you!" Stella pointed to a hairdresser.

"Stella ... Why ...?"

"Come on!" Aff ... This is Stella!

After making a French braid with small streaks in my hair, we went to a shoe store and Stella bought me shoes. When we arrived in our street, I've never seen so busy so. Had several cars parked on both sides. I was surprised because my house was decorated with many colors.

When I opened the door, there were many people in my house. There were people at school who never spoke to me. I bet Sky and Daphne organized it. Had food and ... Drinks ...

"What's going on here?" I surprised everyone. Daphne and Sky looked at each other.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cried. A surprise party. I never had a surprise party before. Sky approached me and hugged me.

"Happy Birthday my _beautiful redhead_," he whispered in my ear. I blushed, for he has said that to me these days.

"So Bloom, how are you?" Helia asked. I was surprised he talk to me.

Someone gave me a drink, looked like a lemonade, I can't tell a few things. I drink it and I liked it. It lemonade, only a little more sorrel. I had a weird feeling in my body, I started to want to dance and do a thousand other things.

"Stella, what is this drink?"

"Bloom, you look silly, are you feeling well?"

"Best impossible!" I laughed. Stella quickly picked up the glass of lemonade out of my hand.

"Stella! Return my lemonade!"

"Bloom, this is not lemonade, it's vodka with lemon," I froze.

"Alcoholic beverage?" I swallowed. I don't believe anyone made me drink it! And if that make me feel bad? Or make me want to kill someone?

"Stella, get it out of my sight!" I screamed. Sky approached me.

"Bloom, are you feeling good?"

"How can I feel good if I drank vodka? And on top with lemon!?"

"Wait, who gave you a glass of vodka with lemon?" He frowned.

"I don't know, I think I'm drunk! I can't remember very well what is happening,"

"Wait, you think you're drunk?" Stella asked me looking directly into my eyes.

"A drunk not think you're drunk," Sky told me.

"I don't believe I drank! I drank alcohol!" Oh gosh! What I made!?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bloomlover32123: Hahahahaha ㈳8 you will always make me laugh!<br>**

**Skylover101: Thank you, and it's great to see you!**

**Guest: Almost, I ran by a thread.**

**I'm in Oceania! I'll it take to post new chapters because there are days when the internet works here and there are days no. I don't know when will be update the next Chapter. And I don't know when I'll update Winx Club Saga.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 15**

After drink vodka with lemon, dance, make fun and do more than other millions of things, I can't sleep. It is just that! Sky is lying in bed, while I'm on the window bench, watching the stars. If a shooting star passed now, I wish I could see my parents again. Seriously, it's no use to be loved by a lot of people who you love is not here. Excluding Stella, Daphne and Sky, I still don't have anyone.

This suffering always back on my birthday. Ever since I was twelve years now, I really feel shaken by all. I bet Sky almost forced those people to come to my party, because as I said before, they think I'm weird and sick. Daphne today feel sorry for me. I hate when they look at me with pity.

I feel that hug my father when winter is coming ... I never forgot that we were in the fireplace with a sheet covering our backs and drinking hot chocolate. Now winter is coming, and I have not my father to do this to me.

"Bloom?" I heard Sky call me.

"What?" I did not turn around to see him.

"You can't sleep, right?"

"Right," He sat behind me. I leaned my body next to him.

"I know what you're thinking?" I sighed.

"In my father,"

"Oh ... Okay ..."

"As you know I was awake?"

"I did not feel you in my side,"

"Seriously?" I turned to look at him.

"Seriously, I feel what you feel, I felt that you were sad. You want to confess to me?" It is the first time I confessed my feelings to someone.

"Sky, I can have anyone to love me, you, Daphne and Stella. But I am sensitive when it comes to my parents, especially my father," I try not to cry. "I was very close to him and grabbed him. Everywhere he went, I wanted to go together,"

"So you had a strong bond of love with your father,"

"Yes. In the days of winter, he and I were in the fireplace drinking hot chocolate and covered with colorful sheets. We counted stories, mostly fantasy," I let a few tears flow.

"I miss my mother. I had more attachment with her than with my father. I liked to be watching her make Christmas cookies this time of year,"

"I liked to lick the spoon," I let more tears flow.

"Hey, this will be a great home ok?" He wiped my tears.

"You know, it may seem a lie, but I lost a little christmas spirit after my parents died. Christmas means family, love ... And I don't have a good family," I hide my face in his chest and I cry.

"It'll be okay, I promise that this will be the best Christmas of all," I stop crying and I lift my head to look into his eyes.

"You always calms me," I whispered with a small smile.

"I'm glad that I can," He softly kissed me. "Now we'll go back to bed okay?" I nodded with a bigger smile. He caught me in bridal style and put me to bed. He lay down and I laid my head on his chest.

"Sky,"

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," He strokes my back. It makes me relax ...

* * *

><p>I felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I woke up and realized I was still lying on Sky's chest. I looked up to see him smiling.<p>

"Good morning Bloomy,"

"Morning Sky, and where did you get that nickname for me?"

"It's a cute nickname. I was dreaming with you and it came into my head,"

"Dreaming with me?"

"Yes, it's kind of complicated,"

"How so?" Now I want to know what happened!

"It's a secret between us," I nodded. "I dreamed you were in bikinis and it would only take it out when you was alone with me,"

"Sky, I know this has nothing to do with this issue, but I'm older than you,"

"So what?"

"You don't mind? Most boys like to be older than the girls,"

"No, most boys of interest not be older, but higher than girls,"

"Wait, if I were taller than you, would you mind?"

"Of course! In eighth grade, why do you think I don't dated with Mitzi?"

"She hates me!"

"She is a Diaspro's bunch. But now I'm taller than her, but she is interested to Brandon now,"

"Well, I know. Can we stop talking about school?"

"Sure, but what you want to do then?"

"This," I gently kissed his lips. He kiss back. He picked me up and turned me in bed, getting on top of me. The kiss deepened when he asked to go into my mouth. I accepted and we were making out, but I got a little shortness of breath. I think he realized this and away from me. I was breathless with such passion that he kissed me.

"Sky ... That ... was ... Amazing," I said breathlessly.

"I know it was," He also said breathlessly. After recovering his breath, he leaned in to kiss me, but we were interrupted by Daphne. It was embarrassing to see her the way we are: Sky on top of me and I with my arms around his neck. We quickly sat.

"Well ... I just came to warn you that you will be late to go to school," she said and she left. Sky and I got up to go to the bathroom.

"Sky, may be you be surprised me, but what if we take a bath together? To save time,"

"Good idea," We undressed and got in the shower. He washed his blonde hair with my shampoo. I also washed my hair. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. He kisses with savagery my neck, making me melt in his arms. I felt my body become more relaxed when he went to my shoulder.

"Bloom, Sky, you better go faster," Daphne cried for us.

"We are already leaving Daphne," I yelled back. I heard her footsteps away.

"Sky, stop, we have to go," I pulled away from his head. He just gave an angry sigh.

"What? Another late today and we go to detention,"

"You're right," We went to school right away. My last class was anatomy. Palladium teacher called me.

"So Bloom. I see you're dating Sky Rodríguez,"

"Yes Professor Palladium. It was exactly what you said. You only have love that solves everything,"

"Well, their behavior has changed a lot, but his grades are still the best high school. I noticed you have some mental deviations"

"Yes, I usually think about it, the things we do together ..."

"Bloom, I know it will be a nuisance, but you would be free to tell me about your sex life?"

"My sexuality?" I blushed. "Well, Professor, is kind of hard to tell a _teacher_, but I will try," I took a deep breath and confessed everything to him.

"Well. Your sexuality is a normal teenager,"

"Why? Is there adolescents who did not do it?"

"No, they do, the problem is that they exaggerate. They think sex is fun. It is not. It was the case of one of my students from another school. He let any girl sleeping with him. He began to appear some dark spots on his skin and he began to lose immunity. He discovered he had HIV. He eventually died with a cold, "

"Wow ..."

"You protect yourself?"

"Of course! Not only for HIV or any disease, it is because of pregnancy too,"

"You are very intelligent. I think Sky grades improved after you started dating him,"

"Really? I did not know I was doing it as well,"

"You're not the only student I talk, I also talk to him,"

"With him?" I approached some of the teacher's desk, "What did... _he says about me_?"

"I'm not allowed to say this because it violates his privacy, I can only say that he considers you as a light in his life," I am the light of his life? How cute ...

"Well, Bloom. You can go now," After say goodbye to him, I went to the square. I saw Sky there. I ran up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Did I do something?" He asked.

"Yes, loved me," I kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bloomlover32123: thank you, good to have someone like you in FanFiciton :).<br>**

**Peacelovefairy: I am...**

**Skylover101: thank you and I love you too.**

**Another episode! My saga will take to be updated because I'm kind of out of time. And the Wi-Fi of the places I've been in Oceania is very bad.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 16**

Hmm ... I feel really bad today. I feel sick, with headache, with a weak body, with fever and no appetite. The doctor said I'm not sick. I know there where this is coming from me.

Sky and Daphne will take me to the doctor. I'm in the car at the back seat. When we arrived at the hospital, I felt worse, and I was answered quickly.

"Bloom, you aren't sick. Your symptoms may also be pregnant," the doctor said. I felt Daphne close the handle and get super annoyed.

"Pregnant?" Daphne said. She deathly look to Sky. I bet hundred dollars that she will was to kill him now. But I know I'm not pregnant.

"Doctor, I know I'm not pregnant," This is OBVIOUS!

"How are you so sure?"

"Because ... If I really was pregnant, I felt it,"

"Ok, could also be emotional," Sky looked at Daphne with a mischievous smile.

"Emotional? How so?"

"Bloom, you have some depressive problems?" I swallowed. I just had this conversation with Sky.

"She has doctor," Sky said looking at me.

"So that's it. The only thing we can do is prescribe a medicine that makes your sickness decrease, that's all," We left the doctor's office and went to the pharmacy to buy the medicine.

At the end we returned home. Daphne made a soup. My favorite soup with pieces of meat and some vegetables that I love. But I did not have much courage. I could not eat the soup. I decided to walk up the stairs, but before I heard Sky and Daphne talking about me. I hate to be a gossip, but I want to hear.

"Daphne, Bloom can't eat, she will need to take vitamins,"

"Sky, she is depressed again. I don't understand. In the Christmas season, it always does. You know why is it so?"

"I know. But don't tell her," I'm already listening to her dizzy. "She misses her father when they were in the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate, covered with colorful sheets and telling stories," Okay, this is true. But I'm not sick just because of that.

I climbed the stairs and went to my room. I covered myself with the sheets. I wanted so badly to do it again ... Staying in the fireplace. We still have a fireplace, but we don't use it long after the incident with my parents. I hate feeling this way. But ... I can't get it out of my mind. Now I'm eighteen. I can think of anything now, but I can't! It's difficult! No matter my age, it will always come to light in my head.

I'm getting sleepy. I need to sleep ...

"Bloomy?" I heard Sky call me. Just when I'm about to sleep!

"What was Sky?" I said sleepily. I got up and sat down.

"Sorry, I don't ..."

"All right, come in," He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Listen, you have even more sorrows stored inside you?"

"Well ... Yes but ... This is the one I am ... sad," I look sadly at my lap.

"Want to tell me?"

"Sky ... I don't know if I'm ready for this ..." I try to avoid it.

"But you'll never know if you never try," Okay, him convinced me.

"Okay. It was usual I got home from school ... Play ... Dinner ... But at bedtime, my father always told me a story. And of course he slept well after the story, along with me. My mother ... Well, Daphne was more attached to my mother. But she always made me stop crying when I hurt and made the best cookies, "

"Wow ... Well, I don't know if that helps you, but I also miss my parents. Of course I miss playing football with my dad in the backyard. But with my mother, I spent most time. I learned to bake cookies watching her. I spent two thirds of my time in the kitchen with her, reading recipes and helping her. It was weird, because my friends were saying I was gay for it, but I did not care. I continued doing it with my mother until the boys go to live with us, "

"Wow. Well, at least you're not depressed like me, that's different," I support my body on my pillow.

"Bloomy, they still here beside you. You can't see them, but they can see you," I looked into his eyes.

"You're right. I'll stop this depression. This will not shake me," I smiled. He smiled back.

"So ..."

"So what?"

"Can I stay here with you?"

"Sky! I can't believe you're asking me such a thing!"

"But ..."

"But of course you can!" I laughed. He sat next to me and put his head on my shoulder.

"You want darling?" I asked laughing.

"I want," he groaned. I put his head in my lap and stroked his hair.

"Hmm ... So I sleep right here," he groaned.

"Oh! In my lap that you don't sleep anyway!" I pushed his head. But he was very firm.

"I'm not leaving," He hid his face on the sheet.

"Sky!" I shake my legs. He sits on the bed.

"But your lap is warm!"

"It's warm because my sheets warming me!"

"But you also have a fever,"

"It's ..." We were silent for a while. I lay in bed and he lay down beside me.

"Bloomy, I'll be right back," he said and he left the room. Great. I'm alone again. I closed my eyes.

I woke up because Sky called me. I slept a lot. He asked me to go with him to the room. When I arrived, my heart jumped out of my chest: the old fireplace was on, were sheets on the floor and a tray with two cups of hot chocolate. I got very emotional, I let tears run down my face.

"I don't think you're sorry!"

"Sky ... This ... This is beautiful!" I sat in front of the fireplace, put the sheet on my back and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate. Sky did the same.

"Sky, you don't know how happy I am with this, I am very happy!" I hugged him.

"You know, there was a girl, redhead, who called Bloomy and was depressed ..." I do not believe! He's telling a story just like my father told me ... I'm so happy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bloomlover32123: hahaha, but I'm used to. I also have a younger sister and she's flu. But I have antibodies and blah blah blah ...<br>**

**Peacelovefairy: Oh, thanks. I was disappointed when I could not do it anymore, but my boyfriend made me feel firmer at Christmas with this.**

**Briar Charming (CHAP. 14): No, it remains sensitive and calm.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	17. Note

Hey guys,

I need to solve some problems in and out of fanfiction, which are driving me crazy. I don't need help because Stella Sunny is helping me to relax about it, says this story, I'm kind of depressed and down.

Annie... :(


	18. Chapter 17

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 17**

I woke up with a very strong headache. I looked around and realized that I was in the fireplace of yesterday. I yawned. Today is Saturday. I remember that Sky did yesterday with me. I smiled and looked back, only to see him sleeping under some sheets. I got up and went into the kitchen. I heard some footsteps approaching and two strong arms around my waist.

"Morning," Sky whispered in my ear.

"Morning," I answer. He sits on the bench the bar.

"What my girlfriend will make for breakfast?" I questioningly looked at him.

"Well, cheese omelets,"

"Hmm ... I never ate a meal made in your hands,"

"This is an indirect to say that I cook evil?" I look angry, but with an absurd laugh.

"N-no, it's just a reference to know if you have cooked before,"

"Okay, so ... Do you prefer your omelet with much cheese or ..."

"Much cheese,"

I made him omelet. I did mine. We ate our breakfast in the morning. I decided to take a look on the school website. What I read about what students say about me, made me a little upset, I tried to hide as much as possible.

"Bloom, Brandon sent me a message for me to go home, you'll be fine with Daphne?"

"Well, Daphne came out early to Thoren's house, but I'll be fine alone," I faked a smile. He gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

I did not know everyone in the college, excluding Stella and Sky, think I'm fake, injured and half hypocritical. I do my best no to do silly, but I continued doing even though I was happy!

I hung up the kitchen monitor and went upstairs to my room. I lay in bed trying to relax more. But I could not. Instead, I saw an egg yolk in the window. I got up and looked out the window: a gang were throwing eggs at my house.

I looked at them and they laughed pointing at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone. I called the police. I hope they do something about it.

I lay in my bed again and closed my eyes. '_What would my life be without depression?_' Was the question that circulated in my head. But what if my life without depression were better than with? But ... How did I do this out? Uff! Life is an addictive drug! Then when you least expect you're already dead, your parents are dead and all you love is dead. Nothing is alive. I heard some footsteps approaching I lifted my face and I saw it was Daphne.

"Hey Daphne," I say through lifeless.

"Sis, who did it with our home?"

"A gang of the school,"

"Hmm ... you called the po..."

"Yes I called,"

"Well, I have an extraordinary news!" I looked at her.

"What news?"

"Uncle Mike and Aunt Vanessa gave us tickets to go see them," I can't believe it! We go to Brazil?

"But Daphne, and the school?"

"The school be damned, let's pack up!"

"But Daphne, I just have this ... _week of school_!" An idea lit my head.

"So ... How many tickets they gave us?"

"As well as many tickets? Two!" I was sad.

"But ... And Stella and Sky?"

"They are!" I looked sadly at the floor. Daphne went to her room.

"Okay," I got up and went to the wardrobe. I grabbed my bag and started to save some clothes. I called Sky.

"Hey baby,"

"Hey," I sadly said.

"What happened?"

"I ... I will not be able to spend Christmas at home, because Daphne and I will travel,"

"For Indonesia or Brazil?"

"Brazil," I let out a sigh.

"But you'll have fun, after all, you love summer!"

"Summer? I hate the summer! I like winter,"

"But in Brazil has the nicest beaches ... and the most beautiful girls,"

"What?"

"N-nothing, just came out of my mouth unintentionally," I laughed.

"All right, I gotta go, I have to finish to pack,"

"But you will travel that day?"

"In two days, Monday,"

"So ... Tomorrow, Stella, Thoren and I will make an early Christmas dinner,"

"Sky ... Do ... do you make that for me?"

"But of course, for you I do everything," I smiled.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," He hung up. I finished packing.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I looked at the clock, it's 8:45 PM. I don't believe I lost more than four hours to pack a suitcase! I am very sluggish. I hear footsteps approaching and turn back to see Daphne.

"Sis, you want to order a pizza?"

"Okay," She picked up the phone and called the pizzeria.

"Daphne, Sky, Thoren and Stella will make a Christmas dinner for us tomorrow,"

"But tomorrow is Sunday, will miss five days to Christmas,"

"It's because we were going to do a supper at Christmas, but we will travel then ... Sky had this idea,"

"Okay, it's a good idea. But what if ..."

"What Daphne?"

"We join our allowances and pay three more flights to Brazil?"

"What for three more tickets if we already have our own?"

"To our friends go with us," I left my apple fall.

"Really, like ... THAT'S EVEN SERIOUS?" I almost had a fit. What I like to do in the summer (though I hate it) is to go to the beach with my friends.

"Yes,"

"So let's see now!" I went on my desktop the kitchen and saw the latest tickets on the plane site. Can't wait to tell about it to them!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reviews - Chapter 16<span>**

**Peacelovefairy: thank you, it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me in life.**

**Bloomlover32123: hahaha, nighty.**

**princessskylarofsparks: only a few things that my boyfriend does which is annoying, but all men do it.**

**Skylover101: Thanks :).**

**Rani (Chap 15): no I'm not a loser, I have overcome the life :P.**

**Just Dance: Thank you sis.**

**Reviews - Note**

**Peacelovefairy: Thank you by your friendship.**

**WonderWinx: Wow. This song really made me lift the mood. No comments have been so kind to me as well, thank you :).**

**Bloomlover32123: thank you, you always make me laugh with your comments, I've been reading again to give good laugh.**

**jaymone0307: :(?**

**princessskylarofsparks: Thank you, you also made me lift the mood. Merry Xmas too.**

**Thanks to all comments and PM kind. People ask me about the problem with winxclublover1999. Many people also questioned me why I don't like it, or what I did to her, but it all started in a story she asked 20-30 comments.**

**I wrote a review, trying to be as simple as possible, because we were friends. She was angry and did not want my friendship more. But who wanted to put this issue to date was her with criticism. I just also criticized and now I am the monster of the story. This really made me upset, because they never discuss an issue with everyone who reads my stories. Now there are people angry at me for that. And I has proves: The PMs that I have with her.**

**But as I love you and I can't stay long without writing, I put the depression out of FanFiction aside and everything is going well.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 18**

Well, today is Sunday. Daphne, Stella, Thoren, Sky and I are packing up the Christmas dinner. Daphne and I will leave to give the tickets for them for Christmas, and they don't know it.

"Now we can eat," Sky said with a smile. He sat in one of the desk chairs.

"Damn! We finished tidying up and now we go mess again ?!" Stella sat in a chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Calm Stella is the Christmas dinner, we packed supper and then messed again," I said and she sighed. Daphne, Thoren and I sat down.

"Well, can we eat?" Stella asked frowning.

"We can, unless someone wants to say a thank you or something," I said looking at all.

"I want to thank not only for that food, but also by Daphne smile, who every day makes me happier," Thoren said looking for Daphne's eyes.

"I want to thank for this food, and for Thoren in my life, ever," Daphne smiled looking in his eyes too. I swear if they were not sitting, they would be kissing now.

"I want to thank you for the friendship of Sky, Daphne, Thoren, and especially of Bloom, who from the first day of school, never left me alone," Stella said, looking at me with a smile. I smiled back.

"I appreciate you Stella, Thoren and Daphne, which although often fight me, I love her like a sister. And Bloom. I have no words to describe it, I can only say that I love you," I almost let some tears fall from my eyes at Sky say that.

"I thank for my sister, Daphne, always with me. I thank Thoren for making her so happy. I thank Stella by always make me smile when I least expect and I thank Sky for always on my side, and I love you all , "I said smiling.

"Now can we eat?" Stella asked.

"We can Stella," Stella takes all the table.

"My precious ..." She growled imitating Ali Baba. Everyone laughed and distribute the food equally to all.

After the meal, I went to pick up the tickets. I went down and found everyone with a gift in hand, except Daphne.

"Bloom, this gift is for you," Stella and Sky said together giving me a box. I opened and I could not believe it was: an iPod. I never had an iPod before.

"How did you know I wanted an iPod?" I asked thrilled.

"We buy knowing that you would like," They smiled. I smiled back. I put the box in the fourth rung of the ladder and sat down in my seat with the three airline tickets. Thoren handed the gift to Daphne.

"Well, my gift is one that you can almost freak out with joy," Everyone except Daphne, looked with a curious look.

"Tickets to Brazil," I gave one in Thoren's hand, one in Stella's hand and the other on Sky's hand. They ran out of so thankful words.

"B-Bloom, I have to go home," Sky said, but he did not move from the place, just admiring the passage.

"Wait, we'll travel by plane?" Stella said lowering the passage and looking at me. Damn! I forgot that she has a phobia of flying.

"Hmm ... Yes," I replied nervously,

"Hmm ... Well ... I have phobia of flying," Sky and Thoren looked at her with a look half angry.

"You don't want to know the country of football and pretty girls only because you have afraid of flying?" Sky said.

"Sky!" I warned. I hate it when he says '_country of pretty girls_'.

"No! I'll just need to take some medicine before getting on the plane," Stella said.

"What medicine?" I asked curiously.

"A relaxing," she said. "I need to go home pack up," She rose from the chair.

"Bye Stella, we see it tomorrow at 7:00 PM," I nod and she leaves.

"Wait, we'll have to wake up early?" Sky said with a look of fear.

"Hmm ... I think so," Thoren and Daphne rose.

"Bloom, Thoren and I are going up ok? Will Sky and you don't would clean this mess?" Daphne said with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay Daphne," Daphne and Thoren rose.

"Nooooooooo"

"No what Sky?" I said getting up and joining the plates.

"I'll have to wake up early!" He stood up too.

"If you want to see the pretty girls, you'll have to get up early,"

"My only pretty girl is you," He grabbed my waist and put his head on my neck.

"Sky!"

"What?"

"Take these plates to the kitchen, please? After we discussed about love," He took the plates of my arms and carried them to the kitchen sink. I took the rest of that soiled them and took them to the kitchen. Sky is washing the dishes while I'm drying and storing.

"Now we're done, can we talk about love?" He whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"We can, but you should not pack your bags?"

"My bags were already arranged. The boys and I went out to go to the other side of town, stay a few days, but I prefer a hundred times to go to Brazil,"

"You put a lot of clothes?"

"How come?"

"Because we're going to stay there for a couple of weeks,"

"I have enough clothes," We went to the room without turn ON the light. We sat on the couch.

"You know, you have a very fragrant hair, I can 't resist doing this," He approached his head on my shoulder and he sniffed my hair. I just rolled my eyes.

"Why are you flirting with me?" I asked with a mischievous smile, but I felt like laughing.

"Because you're a woman that no one can stand not flirt with you,"

"Oh yeah?" I pulled his face and looked into his eyes.

"Why are you with shining eyes?"

"Because ... I looked into his eyes and saw what I have to myself," I whispered and kissed him. He kissed me back and pulled me onto his lap. I kissed him back. We started a making out.

He asked to come in my mouth and I accepted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he was lying on the couch, until he was lying on top of me. We parted and we smile at each other before continuing. He began to unbutton want my winter cout and ...

"Sky? Bloom?" I heard Daphne say rising to light. He sat down quickly on the couch and he blushed deeply. I also blushed, but I slowly sat dowm.

"What were you about to do?" She said rather angrily.

"Daphne, we've talked about it," She looked at the floor. "Besides, where is Thoren?"

"He went home to pack up," She pauses. "I'll leave you alone," She turned off the light and went up to his room. Sky and I looked at each other still blushing.

"My little girl, I'm going home,"

"Wait, another nickname? You did not think of a better one? First was Bloomy, now this?"

"You'd think you'd find a better name than mine,"

"Tiger. You are my tiger," I laughed.

"And you'll be my little angel,"

"Aww ... Finally a Good Nick name!" I kissed him on the cheek. We got up and went to the door of the house.

"I'll see you tomorrow my tiger," I kissed it gently.

"Okay, my little angel," I closed the door and went upstairs to my room. I brushed my teeth before going to bed and dream ... With my tiger, with my Sky.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the Daphne's voice calling me. I looked up and saw that it was almost day, were 4:00 AM.<p>

"Daphne, to be so early?"

"Yes! We took about an hour to get ready, an hour to arrive at the airport and an hour to remove the ticket and store luggage," I put a pillow over my face and groaned.

"I'm already going Daphne," I heard her out of my room. I got up and I went to the bathroom. I took a bath and brushed my teeth. To go to Brazil, I decided on a more cheerful and tropical clothing, because there is summer. I put a sleeve Green blouse to the shoulders and put a jeans **(Levis®)** and a blue Melissa sneaker. I take my hand pouches and kept my phone, my wallet, my charger and my passport.

I went downstairs with my pouches of hand and my suitcase. Daphne was in the kitchen eating some pancakes. I ate some and we also call a taxi. Stella, Sky and Thoren were already in our garden when we opened the door.

"Mornin my little angel," Sky hugged me. He gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"Morning my tiger," I walked over to Stella.

"So you are there with your medication?"

"It's over! BLOOM, MY REMEDY OVER! WHAT DID I DO? I WILL FREEZE!"

"Stella, calm, all is well. We are here okay?"

"Okay," she sighed. The taxi arrived. We arrived at the airport and did everything that had to be done. Time to get on the plane, I felt that Stella wanted more is to run away.

"Calm Stella, will be fine, it's just a quick trip,"

"Travel? What if the plane crashed or ..."

"Let's please get ladies," A stewardess asked. I was pushing Stella, despite her protests.

My place was between Sky and Stella. Sky is in the edge and Stella is in the corner. It cost to be quiet.

When the plane flew and gave its first turbulence, Stella almost died of fear. I felt her tremble and look every five minutes in the window.

After nearly five or more, we arrived at the Galião airport, in Rio de Janeiro. I love to feel the air of Brazil, mainly because it is so full of trees here.

"Wow, here in Brazil is so hot like that?" Sky asked removing his coat.

"Yes, you remember what I said here is a tropical country?"

"Damn! I only brought warm clothes,"

We went to the taxi area. I asked to leave us in Barra da Tijuca, where Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Mike live. We arrived in the neighborhood in which they live. It is that great and luxurious building. We entered the building and went up to the roof of the building where they live.

* * *

><p><strong><span>nina24luv: Thank you so much :).<span>**

**Peacelovefairy: I'm also looking forward to Christmas: D.**

**Bloomlover32123: I felt nostalgia for your comments as well, and I would not want to be the members of this gang.**

**Guest: actually means just that, but I wanted to write that way ㈶1.**

**Ok, I'm very happy today! I managed to solve my problem out of FanFiction, just missing inside, and I have found a solution. The note that I posted earlier today was removed because shortly after that, I felt a great positive energy.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**If you have not read the previous chapter, read, it was a note that was replaced by a chapter.**

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 19**

We went up to the apartment of my uncles. Upon entering, we were greeted by Uncle Mike.

"Como você está minhas lindas sobrinhas?" _(How are you my nieces dear?)_ He asked us.

"Nós estamos bem," (_We're fine)_ I replied. "Tio Mike, esses são Sky, Thoren and Stella," (_Uncle Mike, these are Sky, Thoren and Stella_).

"Nice to meet you,"

"Uncle Mike, do you speak English?" Daphne asked. And I making a fool of myself.

"Yes, you forgot I go to my summer home in Texas, once a year?"

"You have a summer home in Texas?" Sky asked excitedly.

"Bloom, that's your boyfriend?" Uncle Mike pointed to Sky.

"Yes, it is Sky, my tiger," I laughed.

"Nice to meet you Sky, don't learn what I consider Bloom and Daphne my younger daughters,"

"I'm sorry to ask, but do you have children?" Stella asked. At this time my cousin Antony entered the room. He has brown hair, has blue eyes. He is 22 and is a lawyer.

"Hey Bloom, hey Daphne!" Antony said with a hug on me and the other in Daphne. "Hey gente," (_Hey guys_)

"Hey," Sky, Stella and Thoren said.

"Antony, eles falam somente inglês," (_Antony, they speak only English_,) I whispered to him.

"Oh, eu não sabia disso, eu vou ter que praticar," (_Oh, I did not know that. I'll practice)._

"So, you can guard the bags in our visit room," Uncle Mike told us. We went into the apartment and has only three rooms. One for Daphne and Thoren, one for Stella and the other for Sky and me. Sky and I walked into our room and store our bags.

"I don't believe I only brought winter clothes while here is so hot!" He complained.

"We can go out at night to go to the mall. But we will have to go in the first exchange, because I did not bring any real with me,"

"Bloom, How is worth two hundred dollars here?"

"Four hundred and ninety reais,"

"It all goes to buy summer clothes?"

"Of course. Of course here they are giving promotional clothing. You will buy a 20 shirts and 10 shorts,"

"Wow, so after we go," We came out of the room and we went to the room where Stella, Antony and Uncle Mike were.

"You were faster than Daphne and Thoren," Stella told us.

"Hahaha, probably they should be '_saving_' the clothes," We laughed. Sky and I sat on the sofa.

"Antony, até que horas o shopping está aberto?" (_Antony, until what time the mall is open?_) I ask.

"Eu acho que até às dez," (I think to 10:00 PM).

"Then in the afternoon can we go in the mall is not it?" Sky asked.

"Yup,"

"You go on shopping?" Stella interrupted us.

"Yes, you want to go too?"

"Of course, shopping is my second home!" Sky laughed.

"Se você quiser Bloom, eu posso levar vocês lá," (_If you want to Bloom, I can take you at the mall later_) Antony told us.

"Eu vou te agradecer muito, mas onde está a tia Vanessa?" (_I'll thank you so much, but where is Aunt Vanessa?_) I asked looking around. Two seconds later, the front door opens and enters Aunt Vanessa, her poodle and my grandmother.

"Grandma Eldora,"

"Bloom"

"Aunt Vanessa,"

"Hello Bloom, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Me too," She hugged me.

"Bloom, your grandmother is American?" Stella asked. Before I respondece, my grandmother answered for me.

"Yes. Bloom's mother was Brazilian and her father was American. Before they died, we bought the apartment in which they lived," My grandmother said. Yes, this apartment was my home before leaving Brazil.

"Wait, Bloom never told us this before," I looked at Sky. It was kind of upset about it.

"Yeah ... I'd say that to you later, but my grandmother has told," We have all heard some steps. I turned back and saw Daphne and Thoren.

"Grandma Eldora! Aunt Vanessa!" Daphne said hugging my grandmother and my aunt.

"Hello Daphne, hello Thoren," Aunt Vanessa resulted them.

"So ... How are you?" Eldora grandmother asked Thoren and Daphne.

"We're fine," Thoren and Daphne joined hands.

"Hmm ... Antony, você pode nos levar agora para o shopping?" (_Antony, can you take us now in the mall?)_

"Yup,"

"Are you speaking English?"

"Corrigindo, eu estou testando o inglês," (_Correcting, I am testing the English_)

"Okay, I'll change clothes," Sky said rising.

"I'm going with him," I said getting up. We went to our room.

Sky grabbed me by the waist and put his head in my neck so I closed the door. He took a few kisses on my cheek and my neck.

"My tiger, we have to change clothes," I said trying to be as firm as possible, but without success.

"My angel, we aren't in a hurry," He took my shirt. I pulled away.

"We'll change clothes!" I was firm that did.

"All right, we'll change clothes," I opened my bag and took a red tank top, jeans light blue shorts and a flip-flop slipper, because here in Brazil, in the summer, fame is slipper.

"No," Sky said. I looked at him confused.

"No what?"

"My girlfriend will not use this shorts because it is too short!"

"Sky is clear that a shorts is short, hence the name,"

"And that shirt? It shows all your curves,"

"Sky ..."

"You will not go out like that. What if ..."

"Sky! My tiger, relax. It's just a costume. _What's underneath it, only you saw_," I whispered that last part. He looked at me and I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I can't take you seriously," He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

"You can't take me seriously ... unless I do this ..." He kissed my cheek and my neck.

"Sky, no ... Stop!" I said, but it sounded more like a groan. Instead he stopped, he licked my neck to my shoulder.

"Sky, stop, or you will run out at the mall go buy your clothes," He walked away, but he kept pushing me against the wall.

"My little angel, you promise that we do it when we come back?" He moaned in my ear.

"Sky, I can't promise to ..."

"Please ..." I give up.

"Okay my tiger. Now let me go so we can go," He dropped me and we dress. He pressed me on the wall again.

"Sky!"

"My angel, let's hope they call us," Okay, this time I agree to be dating a little bit.

"All right, my tiger," He kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He kissed my cheek and kissed my lips again, but with more passion. He asked to come in my mouth and I accepted. I felt his tongue play with mine and ...

"Bloom, Sky? Are you ready?" Stella asked without opening the door.

"Already, we are already going," Sky pulled away and we went out of the room.

Antony took us to the mall. Stella nearly had a fit when he got there.

"Bloom, these stores! The clothes! Oh my goooooood!" She went into several stores. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Antony, você pode levar Sky nas lojas masculinas? Eu preciso cuidar de Stella," (_Antony, can you take Sky in men's clothing stores? I need to take care of Stella,_) I asked. He nodded and I saw them departing. I was behind Stella, who entered a chocolate shop.

"Stella, what are you doing?" I saw her pick up some sweets and take the cash.

"I'm buying some chocolates,"

"Stella ... Moça, quanto custa esses chocolates?" (_Miss, how much is these chocolates?_)

"Vinte reais," (_Twelve reais_)

"Damn! Stella, I did not change the dollars!"

"Are you kidding?"

"No, let these chocolates there is let's go!"

"But ..." I grabbed her wrist and took her out of the store.

"OH Bloom!"

"But we have not real yet. We need change!"

"So we look for a exchange," Stella and I left the mall and looking for a exchange. I traded two hundred dollars is received almost five hundred reais.

"Now, we will spend the lowest possible value ok?" I left that clear to her.

"Okay," We went back to the mall and bought the chocolates. A few hours later, we met up with my cousin and Sky.

"It looks like you bought enough clothes," I said looking over ten bags with them.

"Yeah, until I did some shopping," Antony said. The English it is going well.

"Okay, let's go home," When we arrived at the apartment, Sky and I went to our room to keep the clothes. He grabbed my waist and kissed my neck.

"Sky ..."

"You promised me," He gave a slight bite that brought me shivers down my spine.

"Ok ... Just don't push me ... my tiger,"

"Okay, my angel,"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Peacelovefairy (note): thank you :).<span>**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, merry Xmas... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Welcome to Happiness - Christmas Special, Chapter 20**

Hmm ... I woke up feeling a strong wave of pleasure and pain spill all over my body. I lifted my head. I saw that I'm in my room in Brazil. I turned to the side and saw Sky stirring on his cellphone. I let out a moan to get his attention.

"Oh, I did not see you had woken up my angel,"

"Yeah, it showed me," I fell into bed again. I felt my body through painful.

"Yesterday, you exaggerated at the bed," I groaned.

"My angel, I don't exaggerate, you that was way too tired, I'm awake at hours"

"What time is it, my tiger?" I groaned again.

"It's eleven o'clock," I groaned again.

"Bloom, is it so bad?" I felt a small rise in bed. I know he sat on the bed. I felt his hand stroking my hair. I smiled.

"Come up," I said, but I did not move a muscle.

"Bloom, if you don't get up, I'll do it again," I sat on the bed, ignoring the pain that I felt. But I had reaction, and I wrapped my arms around my belly.

"Do you want to help?" I shook my finger. I got up and slowly walked to the bathroom. Sky followed me. We take a shower. I put a light blue dress and he put a blouse and a pair of shorts that he bought.

"You're beautiful in those clothes," I said.

"Thank you. You're beautiful in those clothes too," He wrapped his arms around my waist. I screamed in pain.

"That hurt Bloom?" He asked me and I nodded. "Okay, we go to breakfast,"

"Sky, I think it is more for lunch than breakfast," I said departing the room with him. We went to the dining room. I sat. I still had some left over cheese rolls, fruit, orange juice and coffee. I eat some cheese bread.

"Bloom," My grandmother said. I waved my hand, because I was with the full mouth.

"Bloom, I'm thinking of making Christmas dinner with us. Do you prefer Peru or chester?"

"You use the Peru at Christmas? And on Thanksgiving day?" Sky asked.

"Sky, here in Brazil don't celebrate Thanksgiving day," He gaped.

"Only Christmas?"

"And the New Year,"

"Oh ... I did not know ..."

"So, for Christmas dinner, what you prefer Bloom?" My grandmother asked.

"I prefer ... Peru, I don't celebrated Thanksgiving Day this year,"

"Bloom, here Santa Claus still use winter clothes?" Sky asked looking at a miniature Santa Claus near the Christmas tree.

"Yes, that's weird, I know," I see Stella at the balcony of the dining room.

"Miss Eldora, there is a true Santa Claus here in the building? Because you can see one from up here," Real Santa Claus? I got up and I went to her. In fact, what Stella was seeing was a man with long white hair and beard. He was in a child's pool drinking lemonade.

"No ... It must be just an old having fun in the summer," I said. We sat on the table chairs.

"Hey Bloom, você acordou," (_Hey Bloom, you woke up_,) Antony said coming into the room and sitting on a chair.

"Antony, hoje eu vou testar seu inglês," (_Antony, today I will test your English_,) I challenged him.

"Nooooo," I laughed. Daphne and Thoren appeared in the room. They sat at the table too.

"Well, lunch is on the way, we could not let it go," Thoren said "But I just woke up!" I caught the last cheese bread before the maid leave.

"It was boring," Sky said with a laugh.

"It's ... Wait! Grandma Eldora, you want me to do some kind of dessert?" I asked.

"Grandma Eldora, don't make it. Bloom will blow your kitchen," Sky joked.

"Hahaha, when she was sixteen, she wanted to make cupcakes. And did not really work,"

"But that was two years ago, I can cook very well now!" I got up from the table and I severely put my hands on the table.

"Calm down dear, we're joking," Grandma Eldora laughed.

"I'm also joking," I said, sitting in the chair again.

"So ... And if we made a secret friend?" Antony suggested.

"Secret Friend?" Sky, Stella, Daphne and Thoren said it together.

"Sim. Vocês não fazem isso nos Estados Unidos?" (_Yes. You don't made this in the US?_)

"Depois que eu fui morar lá, eu não tive mais o costume de fazer isso no final do ano," (_After I went to live there, I had no more this custom at the end of the year)_. I said.

"Oh, but do you remember?" Aunt Vanessa said appearing in the room.

"Yes, I remember,"

"Great. We can make a secret friend here," Antony smiled.

"How is this secret friend? I don't practice this for years," Stella asked.

"Well, each person writes their name on a paper and keep in a bag. Each strip someone's name. Then you buy the gift for that person, but that person does not know who took it," Aunt Vanessa said. Uncle Mike left the office and come to us.

"Will have a secret friend here?" He asked sitting in the last seat vacant table.

"Yes," I replied.

"I'll call my girlfriend, Tina, to join to us," Antony said.

"Great, that's incredible," Uncle Mike said. Two maids put lunch on the table. Had grape juice, salad, rice, steak, French fries ... The only thing a Brazilian lunch that is missing here is the beans.

"Well, afternoon, could we go to the beach?" Stella asked serving a steak on her plate.

"That's a good idea, summer, beach ... The best combination you have," Daphne said biting a piece of a French fries.

"At two hours, I think it gives to go to the beach because we are now having lunch 12:10 AM," I said biting a piece of my steak.

"It would be better if we could go to the Ipanema beach," Sky said taking a sip of his juice.

"Well, here to Ipanema takes about forty minutes drive," Antony said with a bit of trouble.

"So when we finish lunch, we packed up and go to the beach. While not giving an hour or two because of the lunch, we can visit the shops," Thoren said.

"As you go to the beach, I'll find some dessert recipes for Christmas, then I say with Bloom to do them," My grandmother smirked at me. I just finished my lunch like everybody else and Sky and I went looking for our swimsuits.

I took a short transparent dress to wear after the beach. My bikini was black with print and white polka dots. Sky only took the bathing suit.

In a bag, I put the dress, a cream sunscreen, sunglasses, a cute straw hat and a towel. Sky just asked me to save another shorts and a shirt.

"Bloom, how about we courting the beach at night?" He whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sky, until two months ago, you were afraid to do this to me because it's hurt. Now that's what you like best in the world?" I wonder frowning.

"No, what I love most in the world and would not give anything in return, would you," he whispered again giving a kiss on my cheek.

"You can be difficult to handle at times, but still my very cute boyfriend, right my tiger," I said, rubbing my nose with his.

"Bloom, why you dubbed me my tiger?" He pulled back a little.

"Because it's a nickname I wanted to give you ... if you want, I change," I play with his hair.

"No, I don't want you to change. I loved that nickname, I just wanted to know why ... It's because I do a lot se..." I cut him off.

"No. It's because you are strong and brave. You almost gave your life to save me from that thief," I say leaning my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I relaxed me in his arms. We stayed a few minutes without speaking until Daphne said to us that we were going to come out now.

We depart, but before he gave me a quick kiss on the lips before we go out of the room.

Thoren, Daphne, Stella and Antony were already waiting for us. Antony took us to the Ipanema beach. And I confess, since the last time I saw her, I was surprised of how the beach has developed. We tried to find a place for us to sit down, because I had a lot of people.

When we sat, I asked Sky could spend a little cream sunscreen on my back. Instead it only spread, he improved it with a massage. I lay in thong and let him make an excellent massage ... Gee, if I'd known that before, I already know how I relax in depression.

I spent the cream on the back and on his chest. I made a massage him just as he did in me. Then Antony, Thoren and he went to the sea. Stella, Daphne and I were still trying to get a tan.

"Daphne, Bloom, how is to have a boyfriend style Sky and Thoren?" Stella asked us.

"Well, Sky sometimes gives me head aches with some things he does. But he is always careful with me and does the most to me don't be sad," I said.

"So Thoren is not much different. He makes some unexpected surprises, like since I came back from college and he was in my room ... Naked," Daphne said and we laughed.

"Well, I always wanted a boyfriend who was like Sky or Thoren, but ... What did my type," I realized that Stella was kind of sad.

"I know Brandon loves you," I said.

"But I don't know if he's the right guy for me, he is rebel,"

"Before I dating Sky, he was rebel, after he became the best man possible to conquer me, and he did," I said. I stopped talking when I noticed that Sky, Thoren and Antony approached.

"You want to bathe?" Thoren asked reaching for Daphne up.

"We want," We respond. Daphne and I got up.

"I'm going home Tina, anything, call a taxi," Antony said. He gave me money for a taxi when we get back.

"Thanks Antony," He disappeared in the middle of so many people.

"So, Stella, you come with us?" Daphne asked.

"Well, soon I will," she said. We went to the sea.

Sky wrapped his arms around my waist and made me close to him. He rested his head in the crook of my neck. I could not focus on it, I just kept thinking about what Stella told me. I know how it feels like. To this day I remember that the only thing that would decrease my depression was to love someone, and Sky appeared in my life. Sky began to peck my neck.

"Sky,"

"What my angel?"

"Do you know if Brandon loves Stella?"

"Why do you ask?" He looked into my eyes.

"Because ... Stella is very lonely. You think Brandon would change to have Stella?"

"Well, he says he likes her," I stopped to look at Stella and I looked at him.

"He likes?" I said loudly.

"He likes," he repeated.

"Sky, Brandon is the ideal guy for her, well, almost ideal,"

"Can you stop talking about her and take care of me a little?" He asked.

"Taking care of you in that?"

"In this," he whispered. He patted my legs and automatic I wrapped my legs on his torso.

"Sky, here on this beach, topless or sex is prohibited," I whispered. He put his head in the crook of my neck again.

"My tiger, not here!" I insisted the maximum. He just kissed my neck. I relaxed my head on his shoulder. I gave some soft kisses on his neck too, for him to feel exactly how I'm feeling.

"Sky, I will leave the water, my skin is starting to wrinkle,"

"No ... my angel,"

"Sky!" I said half annoyed.

"Okay, calm," He released me. I almost sank in Water. He caught me again.

"How can you get to this point?" I asked shocked.

"It's just you float," Great. I could never float at life.

"Okay, now I lev for a place I reach the ground," He took me to near the bank. I left the sea and went to the place that Stella was. She's sad.

"Stella, go to the sea to cool off a bit," I said taking my towel and drying me.

"I don't want,"

"How come?"

"Because I'm with colic ..."

"Oh, I get it. But ... Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, it's okay," She looked at the floor. I hugged her. She cried on my shoulder.

"This will pass,"

"I hope so,"

* * *

><p>Today is the day of the Christmas dinner. I'm finishing to make dessert that Stella is helping me to do. My grandmother, my aunt and Tina are finishing to prepare the dishes. The boys are setting the table.<p>

Of course for us Americans is strange to celebrate Christmas the day before. But here in Brazil is celebrated in two days. When we just pack up, we sat at the table and made a prayer before eating, because my grandmother is very religious.

After we eat, we went to the living room to the secret friend. Sky pulled me out and I took Antony. Antony took Stella, Stella took Thoren ... It's kind of boring to say who took everyone. But the Box that Sky gave to me is empty.

"Sky, where's my present?" I asked. He approached my ear.

"Later I give you," I suspected it.

After we talked a lot, Sky took me to the room. But only two of us. He said he would give me my present.

"Then my tiger, which is my gift?" He approached me and laid me on the bed. He lay on top of me.

"My love can be your present?" I was touched.

"Of course it can," He kissed me deeply. He immediately asked to get in my mouth, and I could not hesitate to reject. He longed to strip in my shirt, and I left.

"My tiger ..." I gasped.

"What my love?" He also answers breathless.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too, and never want to leave you," He kissed me again. I put off his shirt ... I can only say that the rest was a gift that I loved ... His love.

* * *

><p><strong><span>nina24luv: Thank you :).<span>**

**Bloomlover32123: My tiger is a nickname I gave my boyfriend. It is because it is so close to me, I decided to give this name to it, as well as a tiger cub is with his mother.**

**Peacelovefairy: thank you :).**

**jaymone0307: Thank you so much, but it isn't Spanish, is Portuguese.**

**Guest (1): No, if I'm living in US, I will not write my stories in Portuguese. And fuck, why are you read my stories? Aren't they so idiot to you ㈶5?**

**Guest (2): Thanks so much.**

**Well, here in Brazil, today (Day 24) is Christmas dinner. So I decided to make this episode, which has more to do with beach than Christmas.**

**And sorry for my bad grammar to SOME persons. I'm not perfect. And if this person want to be my beta reader, thank you, but I want show to the world my ****calligraphy made by ME, and not by betas.**

**Thanks to all who were this chapter, Merry Christmas ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 21**

Well, we went back to the United States **(today is day 28)** because everywhere we want to go have been visited by us. Sky is at my home with me in my room, watching me undo my luggage.

"Bloom, after the New Year, we will only have a week off and then come back the lessons, are you ready?"

"No. I'm not ready to see Diaspro again using those designer clothes, the boys of the football team enjoying my face and the advice of the director,"

"I forgot to tell you something,"

"What?" I looked at the piercing blue eyes.

"I ... Get out of the football team," Wait, _impossible_! Sky love football! It is impossible IMPOSSIBLE!

"Sky, you are joking. If it is a joke, talk soon!"

"No, I left the football team,"

"How come?"

"I would not have enough time with you, and I would not even in training," My Gosh!

"Sky, did not do it for me!"

"But it's not about you, it is mine. For me, enough of football,"

"Sky, you think I can be rebel in school?" I kind of mumbled.

"You? Being _rebel_?" He wildly laughed .

"Yes ... Don't laugh at me!"

"Bloom, sorry, but you did not used to be rebel. Okay you is rude, but don't over do it, please,"

"Sky, I must learn to fend for myself!"

"I can defend you,"

"And when you're not there to defend me? I must learn to be rude to people!" I started to get irritated.

"Bloom, you can still be the calmer girl and can defend!" He was getting impatient.

"Sky! This is my decision, just as the decision to have left the football team!"

"It's totally different! People don't change that!" It was the drop of water.

"YOU'RE SAYING THAT I CAN'T CHANGE?" I screamed with rage.

"NOW YOU WILL FIGHT ME BY A STUPIDITY?"

"KNOW WHO WAS STARTED THAT YOU AND THAT YOU ARE SOLELY IS FIGHT HERE!"

"SO...SO? YOU JUST FIGHT AND PUT THE BLAME ON OTHERS?" I'm already bursting.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!" I pointed to the door of my room. I could only look at the ground, because we bear not face anyone right after a fight.

I heard his footsteps departing. When I heard the door close, I could only cry. Cry for fighting with him, cry for always be stupid and always being sick and weird! Everyone thinks no one can change! But I know I can. Sky was rebel and he changed, he even left the school football club because of me!

I finished packing my bags while some of my clothes are wetting my tears. I could have sworn it was written 'WEAK GIRL' on my forehead. I lay on my bed and cried on the pillows. Everyone says that the first fight ever happens, but sometimes the couple will not have more peace in their lives.

What I expected was him open the door and kneel on the floor wailing for what happened. But it did not. All I could do is lie like any stupid and dumb person does! But if the fault is mine? Well, it may be obvious, because it was I who lack me my limits. Damn! I hate it! This is what I refer to life! **Life**!

"Bloom?" I hear Daphne slowly open the door. I raise my head.

"What?"

"I heard the screaming. You fight?"

"No Daphne, we were just talking," I said wryly.

"If ..."

"OF COURSE were fighting!" My head hit the pillow again.

"Hmm ... Bloom,"

"I'm sorry Daphne, I only serve to disrupt things," I felt that Daphne sat down beside me and stroked my head.

"It will not do. Sky loves you, couples always fight, even the most stupid reasons that may exist on the planet,"

"But Daphne, and if he break up with me?"

"Sky would not be man enough to break up with you,"

"I don't doubt Daphne," I look at it.

"Bloom, promise me you will not freak out,"

"Freak out with what?"

"I scheduled an appointment with a psychologist ... Tomorrow," I looked at her with super furious face.

"You what?" I stared at it with anger. How can she do that for my back?

"Calm ok, you do. You're depressed and ... This can be solved with the psychologist,"

"Daphne, I'm eighteen! I'm an adult and I know what I need! I need to be alone!"

"But Bloom, please go the psychologist, for ..."

"I DON'T GO TO PSYCHOLOGIST! I WILL NOT GO FOR YOU!" Daphne just gave a sad look and walked to the door.

"Daphne, I'm sorry,"

"When you want company, look for someone else, since you're eighteen and does not need my help," Daphne went out and closed the door.

I JUST KNOW THINGS MAR, SPOIL MY LIFE! Everything bad happens to me! My thoughts were interrupted when I got a call from Stella.

"Hey Bloom"

"Hey Stella," I said discouraged.

"Are you fine?" She looks worried.

"No, I argued with Daphne and Sky. And only left me you,"

"Oh, you want me'll come?"

"It is not necessary you go out in the snow to try to help me in a mistake I made,"

"Well, if you want or need anything, call me ok?"

"Okay, then we talked,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," I turned off my phone. I don't want anyone to disturb me today.

I got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Perhaps this sense of guilt is clean with my body? I took off my clothes and into the tub. I just relaxed my body on the foams with the jasmine scent. I was looking at the ceiling and thinking about what I did. These errors as children ... that I make. I look like a nine year old that not even left the pacifier. I need to become an adult.

"What did I do?" I whispered to myself.

"Of course it would be stupid I cut my hair shorter than it already is,"

"I'm going crazy! I'm talking alone. Great! But one that goes to the hospice because of it!" I tried to cheer me up, but it is difficult with the fact that the people you love most hates you.

I'm more concerned with this argument is with Daphne. She always helps me when something goes wrong, but did let her help me, I yelled at her! What that showed on my shit head for me to do that? THAT'S THING THAT MAKES! INCLUDING WITH A WOMAN IS YOUR SISTER BUT IS A MOTHER FOR YOU! And that's what happened ... Why am I so stupid ... Nauseating? People of my college is right, I am very sick and stupid!

I got out of the tub and dried off. Drying my body, I remembered that Sky loves when I dry my body in front of him. And Daphne was drying my body until I was ten years old, the age I left Brazil and came to live in the United States.

In my New Year promises, I would like to be less stupid, sick ... Being a person who is not depressed and crying ... A smiling for life. But what can I say? Life always do this to me. I treat my coming as if it were an independent person to me. Of course I find myself a big child for crying because of various things, even when I get very angry.

I will apologize to Daphne ... And it will be now! Right now! Enough to be thinking what to do with life! I'll put my problems aside and I'll be able to change my life. But who deserves apology is Daphne. She just wanted to help me and I was rude about it.

I went to her room. I opened the door slowly and saw her sitting in the window of the bench, watching the snow fall. She turned and looked at me, but without saying a word.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. I'm not good at apologizing, but that's all I can do. You're my older sister who is a mother to me, and I should not have freaked out with you. I'm kind injured, I know, but please forgive me! " I knelt on her knees.

"Bloom, need not be so hard on yourself. I also blame it. I who am a very cajoler sister,"

"You are not a cajoler sister! You're the sister that everyone wants to have! I don't deserve to have such a good sister as you," I looked sadly at her feet.

"Bloom, I forgive you. But I want something,"

"Anything,"

"I want you to take a hot chocolate with me," I laughed.

"You'll never make me cry,"

"And you'll never stop me from making me smile,"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bloomlover32123: Owowowowow without exaggeration ... She is not pregnant. I feel a pain in the belly from time to time, but I've gotten used to it.<span>**

**Peacelovefairy: hmm ... Menstruation. That's what her just did not go to the water.**

**Ok. The episode was updated very quickly because the next will be the New Year. I'm kind of out of time, because I have to do some things outside the FanFiction, but nothing so disturbing.**

**SORRY BY THE BAD GRAMMAR.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, Merry Christmas ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Welcome to Happiness - New Year Special, Chapter 22**

Well, it's been three days that Sky and I did not seen and not talk. He did not send any messages or anything like that to me. As I said, I'm doing my best to not get depressed, and it is working. Stella and Daphne are giving a great moral force.

Today, Thoren called Daphne and I to go to the beach for the New Year party. Yes, we are in winter, but they cleaned the beach. I heard that there will be some bands. And that will have drinks, snacks and barbecue. My biggest concern is that there will be alcohol drink. Gosh! I need to stop with this phobia!

I'm in the car in the back seat, reading some stories that I downloaded at iBooks. I'm wearing a white dress** (picture in profile)** with a top by fur coat and my hair is loose with flat iron. We arrived at the beach and it was packed. All wore white people with some golden details. We got out of the car.

"Bloom, you find Thoren and I here when I call you ok?" Daphne told me and I nodded. Thoren and she disappeared into the crowd.

I was walking, almost being squeezed in the middle of so many people. Until I got to the sea. By far, but also near the sea, I saw ... Sky? _SKY_? I hard swallowed. I saw him look at me. I looked away to the sea. It was busy today. Of course! It's night! When the sea is busy it's night!

I turned to the direction of the stage. Guns N 'Roses, my favorite band was on stage. My God! I so love them! Richard, Ron, Frank, Dizzy, Tommy, Chris... (**Sorry if I forget someone)** They were all there! I could not stop crying for joy. I was getting closer to the stage.

After their show, I went back to the edge of the sea, but Sky was gone. At least I will not get a bad conscience when we see face to face.

I went to the nearest kiosk and ordered a hot chocolate. This whole crowd of people are doing we warm. It is now not fallen snow, which is great for start of a new year.

After I finished my drink, I went to one of the most beautiful beach locations. There was only couples. I think beautiful, but it still hurts my heart to not have Sky on my side. Feel his strong arms around my waist and his lips on my neck ... Those soft blond hair so delicious to grab and ... and ... Groan _his_ name ... ENOUGH! I'm having an illusion! I'll stop it! But his lips warm my neck ...

I went back to the full area of the beach and I was in the crowd, trying to blend in. But I don't get very good at making friends, mainly because I ALMOST have no friends. I sat on the bank of a kiosk and I was viewing the Vine. In Vine, there is the funniest videos I could have! More are many. My favorites are the ones that have animated series content.

After a while, I decided to return to the sea shore. But in the place where he was, there were a couple dating. I walked to another kiosk. I sat on the bench. Since there is a large clock at the beach, I could see that are 11:57 PM, missing just three minutes for a new year. And when those three minutes passed, everyone, including me, we stood watching the clock.

"10 ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ..." I was so excited. I looked for some people around me and I saw Sky to four people behind me.

"4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... NEW YEAR!" Everyone cried. People hugged, cried ...

I felt two strong arms wrap my waist. I turned back and I saw Sky.

"Sky,"

"Wait, I know you're angry with me. I'm sorry for fighting, I realized that I can't get away from you,"

"Why did not you call me?"

"Because I thought you were angry. When I saw you standing on the sea shore, I felt like running up to you, hug and kiss thee. But I did not do it afraid of you fight me," He looked to the ground.

"Sky ..." I stroked his cheek. He looked into my eyes. "I also have to apologize. Guilt is also my freaked out and to have lost patience, but that did not change the feeling I feel for you," I leaned my forehead against his.

"You know, there is a dating point here on the beach ..."

"I know,"

"You want to go there ... My angel?" Wow, I missed this nickname in these three days.

"I want my tiger," We were hand down to the beach area for couples. There was nobody there, probably the couples were in the crowd. He sat and I sat on his lap.

"Bloom, you have no idea how I missed your eyes," he said putting a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Sky, you always have an excuse to look into my eyes," I laughed.

"Well, that may be true," He almost knocked me down. But he was holding me, "I could spend hours without seeing you, but when I see you, I need to look in your eyes," He pulled me back and I was safe at his arms.

"Sky ..." We pulled our foreheads with each other. We laughed. We stopped laughing and stared at each other, seriously. He held me tight in his lap. All that we hear, excluding the music and the crowd are our breaths.

He held my face and directed his eyes to my mouth. I knew what he was thinking. I just leaned and closed the few inches away our lips were. He slowly moved his mouth, bringing a strong wave of pleasure about me. His tongue begged to go and I accepted. I was getting hot and I took my coat. He patted my back and went down to my hip, and then to my thigh.

I had to separate myself to breathe. It took my all breath away, as always. I snuggled my head on his shoulder. He laid his head on mine and buried his face in my hair.

"I love you," he gasped.

"I love you too," We kissed again. This time he deeply kissed me as his tongue explored every corner of my mouth. He pulled away panting.

"What is it, my tiger?" I said breathlessly.

"Your neck," He unblinking looked at my neck, "I was a long time away from your neck," He approached my neck. I could feel his breath. He opened his mouth and licked my neck fold. I felt so fulfilled and happy. He was so close ...

"Sky, there, behind that bush, has a tree," I say a little breathless.

"I know,"

"We need a more private place," I smiled. We went behind the tree and continue our make-out session. I felt that Sky wanted anything but to kiss and lick my neck. But my phone interrupted us. When I saw who it was, was Daphne.

"Hello?" I said, trying to ignore Sky licking my neck.

"Bloom, it's me. You can come find us," I heard Daphne say on the other side of the line.

"Sky, I have to go," I said covering the microphone from my phone.

"I take you back home," I smiled.

"Daphne, then he will take me home,"

"Okay. Have judgment," I laughed. Daphne finished the call.

"So Sky. Can you stop watering ..." He cut me off.

"Bloom! I never thought you'd say that before ..."

"What I was gonna say ... neck! You have a dirty mind!"

"Hey, I have not a dirty mind, I'm just trying to ... fantasies with you,"

"Fantasies?" I askance looked at him.

"Forget what I said. Here's getting cold, how about we keep in my car?"

"Okay, fine by me," We walked to his car. He locked the doors and left the glass a little open. he laid his bank.

"Sit here," He patted on his lap. I sat on his lap. He held me tightly, as if I were a diamond.

"I love you, my angel,"

"I know!" He frowned. "Just kidding, I love you too!" He wildly kissed me.

"Wait. You have protection here in the car?" I asked breathlessly.

"If I have, I have in the glove compartment," I reached without leaving his lap until the glove compartment.

"You have a beautiful view _behind, _my angel,"

"Sky, stop being malicious! I like it when you are cute! And here don't have protection,"

"Damn! I was aware that things would happen here," He looked angry through to the car window.

"Hey, let's enjoy these moments together," I whispered taking a few kisses on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Bloom,"

"For what?"

"For be getting through malicious ... You understand," I laughed.

"I know, men do so after you start dating them, they get more excited, which is a normal thing,"

"How do you know about these things?" He frowned.

"Hahaha, I want to be a doctor, I need to know these things," I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you," he said patting my back.

"I love you too," I closed my eyes and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong><span>BloomS2Sky: Thank you for like :).<span>**

**WinxBloomkissSky: Hahaha, thank you :). And you're right.**

**Bloomlover32123: Hahahaha ... New Annie, this was excellent: D.**

**Peacelovefairy: As always, thank you :).**

**Briar Charming: I will never stop writing, because of the comments that you are the rest of the users who read my stories give.**

**BloomloveDomino: Hmm ... They fight, but everything was fine :).**

**Guest: Everyone has mistakes ok. As _YOU_ never have one at your life.**

**guest: No, I'm living in USA. But I go to Brazil at the vacations. And thank you.**

**emily2087: WOOOOOOW! I miss you SO MUCH! Thanks and I love you too :D.**

**SpecialistSky123: Thanks.**

**Just Dance (2 reviews): Thank you. But they love each other.**

**Zuzu: Thanks.**

**Anonimus: Yes. Wird no?**

**Wow. 17 favorites and 14 followers? Thank you people. And thanks also to the 101 reviews. My greatest Christmas gift were you. That almost never let me down.**

**I'm sorry to stay without update in these days. My young sister (Yes, I has) and I go to made somethings and I can't update. And I update today because I'll stay a week without post on FanFiction.**

**SORRY BY THE BAD GRAMMAR!**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, Happy New Year ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 23**

I woke up in the night, feeling uncomfortable. I looked around and realized that I was not at home, in my room, but in the Sky's drive. He was sleeping, and I decided I would not wake him. I just laid my head on his shoulder and I was thinking of a million things.

Inside the car was cold. Begun to fall snow again. If not for my coat and Sky, I would probably dying frozen. He is still with his strong arms around me. And tight. It would be impossible for me to get out of his arms without waking him. And I confess: men are very cute sleeping, mainly because I know Sky sleeps always seized with something, a pillow ... A plush ... And today he's grabbed me.

I confess that as I am on his lap, sitting facing him, I would like to change to the passenger seat, because getting a position for hours is too bad, that's why I have some pain, so much to be in the same position .

"Hmm ... Sky?" I tried to wake him up. But without success.

"Sky?" He continued to sleep. I gave up. I would not want anyone to wake me, so I will not wake him.

I put my head on his shoulder and try to sleep again. But I could not. And though it's 3:00 AM, still have enough people on the beach, not care for snow is falling. If I had not made peace with Sky, I would probably freezing to death in my bed. At least I would not be feeling this endless pain.

Suddenly gave me a sudden urge to sneeze. But I held the most, because I would not want my boyfriend woke up grumpy in the night. But I could not stand.

"Achew," Sky gave a scare small leap before looking at me. He looked at the car window and he saw that it was still night.

"Damn ..." he muttered as low as I can, but it was still heard by me.

"I'm sorry," I moved slowly to the passenger seat.

"It's okay. What time is it?" He yawned.

"It's three in the morning, almost four,"

"I think we'd better go home," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Sky, you better not. There is a lot of snow on the road, and you are tired. It is better to wait for the dawn,"

"You're right," He took my hand.

"What?" I quietly asked.

"Nothing, just missed your hand ..."

"My hand?" I frowned.

"It's ... It's hard to explain,"

"Yeah ... I could see,"

"Let's see," he said a little louder. I think he lost sleep, "We spent three days without seeing, without kissing and without touching,"

"So what?"

"So that gave me longing," He looked at the window. I saw that he blushed.

"You are very cute knew?" I kissed his cheek. They became redder. I laughed.

"Stop Bloom," He asked.

"Okay. Well ... I don't know why I got the idea to come up with a dress like this," I said looking at myself.

"I know, I should have called the attention of the guys,"

"That's not what I meant, sir jealous. I mean it's cold for me to walk like that, and no other guys, without you, today spoke to me," I sadly looked out the window. I felt him rub my hand in circles.

"Bloom, you already have me, what's the problem?" He said sensing my sadness.

"Nothing, I'm afraid you break up with me and ..." I could not complete the sentence.

"I already did," he said. I felt him kiss my hand and climb slowly up my forearm.

"Sky, stop ..." I said seriously. Sky stopped and looked worried for me.

"Bloom, what's happening?"

"What do you mean what's going on?" I said rudely.

"Like ... Two seconds ago you were romantic ... And now ... It's a little rude,"

"How so?" I sat on his lap, facing him dangerously. How dare he? He's calling me bipolar?

"Hmm ... could be ... PMS?" I stopped face him dangerously.

"It's ... It could be ..." I muttered. I did urge to sit on the bench next to, but Sky held me. All I did was give him a warning look. He let me go.

Sky hates to see me angry. When he is not with him the matter, he does his best to calm me. And the only thing that solves are his soft lips massaging my neck. And when we are discussing, but he is calmer, it relaxes me or leaving just me talking, or making small circular motions on my back.

"Sky, excuse me ok?"

"For what? It's normal. You get so once a month, and your mood is very ..." Before he could finish, I gave him a glare that made him shut up.

"Bipolar, I know," I leaned deeper into the bank. Sky remained very quiet, then I saw that he was asleep. And as I said before, men are cute sleeping. He was curled up on the bench, as if cold, but it was hot.

I laughed, it was really very cute. If he were an exhibition, as tightens tourists would almost freaking out. I picked up my phone and took a picture of it. He did not even hear. I giggled and kept my phone. I leaned my head on the bench and looked at the snow covering almost the car window. I was closing my eyes slowly until everything gets dark.

* * *

><p>"Bloom?" I heard a soft voice calling me. I opened my eyes and was Sky. Was already day. The winter sun was reflecting on the silver car.<p>

"Hmm ..." I straightened. I yawned.

"Well, we go home?"

"Okay," I put the seat belt. I was so tired that sleep until the way home.

Sky woke me up. We got out of the car and he had breakfast with Daphne, and I Thoren.

After that, Sky went home and I went to Stella's house. She was in the TV room with his brother, playing video games **(Xbox One)**. I slowly walked up behind her.

"Boo!" She gave a startled jump, I could not help laughing.

"BLOOM! THAT HAD NOT FREE!" She made a brave face, but I could not take her seriously, I laughed

"Bro, we'll talk in my room ok?" Stella said to his brother. I think he took no notice, he was looking at me, almost drooling.

"Uff, let's go Bloom," We went up to her room. I sat on her bed and she sat next to me.

"So Bloom, tell me everything that happened at the party, I learned that Sky was ..." Stella finished with a mischievous look.

"What? So you?"

"How so?"

"Being malicious,"

"Hahaha, then you met at the beach?"

"Yes, yes ... But ... It did not happen what you're thinking," I blushed, although it almost happened.

"Bloom, you can't hide you, I know you did,"

"We did not!"

"It's proof?"

"Well ... no ... But you can ask to Sky! He'll tell you the truth,"

"So call him," I called him. I put the speaker.

"Sky, here is Stella. By chance, you and Bloom had sex last night?"

"Hmm ... Yes, and it was very good," HE WAS LYING! Stella laughed.

"I knew it!"

"Sky, speaks as soon as this is a joke and we did not do anything!"

"Okay. Stella just kidding. Seriously!"

"I ... Hahahahahaha, I ... Hahahahaha," Stella could not speak. I ended the call. She is crying laughing.

"Okay, okay, enough," I said "Let's change the subject,"

"And you're ready to addressing Diaspro?"

"Addressing Diaspro ... What the hell did you get that in your head?"

"You made a New Year's promise ... that would face your problems and,"

"I did not say that!"

"You said yes, two days ago when Sky and you were estranged,"

"Stella, I did not say ..."

"SAID YES!" Ok, I can't compete with Stella. She always knows everything, although when I deny, she still insists. But I love her, I love Stella.

* * *

><p><strong><span>BloomloveDomino: Thank you, and now I'll tell you.<span>**

**Bloomlover32123: Calm down, I will write a warning. And I prayed for it, hope it's better.**

**SpecialistSky123: Thanks :).**

**Peacelovefairy: I love them! ㈴5**

**Skylover101: Thanks and I missed you.**

**emily2087: I am very happy that you back again :).**

**Just Dance: thank you.**

**Guys, I know I said I'd stay a week without posting, but with so many people asking for more, I decided to post this episode. But next week, I will not post on FanFiction. It is not easy to generate content.**

**And speaking of which, from Chapter 30, I'll write about what I think of my future, how it goes. And if you have ideas, don't forget to comment.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 24**

Well, today is the day back to school. And as it is in winter, I could not help but be well wrapped up. I got in high school and had some people laughing at me, but I did not care. I went straight to my closet.

"Just look, the weird arrived!" I heard Diaspro say. I just ignored it, who knows if she'll stop bothering me? She pulled my shoulder and made me fall to the ground. I just stared before lifting.

"You'll be looking at me?" Diaspro frowned. "Or will act?" I stood up and pushed her. Finally an attitude.

"How dare you push me? And steal my boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend?" I ironically laughed "Your _EX_-boyfriend,"

"I know he still loves me!" She angrily stamped her feet.

"Repression," I muttered. Diaspro squealed and was discussing, but I just listened, and then she joined to her small group and walked away.

"Thank God," I headed to my closet again. I took my third book of Percy Jackson series. I was about to open on the page where I stopped when Sky grabbed me from behind.

"What a shock!" I cried my breath.

"Calm down, I just wanted to surprise my girlfriend," he said walking away. I turned and I was in front for him. He was too close. I almost kissed him. He gave a chuckle before petting his lips to mine.

"Sky! How long!" Diaspro pulled back and gave him a big hug.

"Diaspro!" He shouted scared. This made him go to zero tolerance.

"What? What did you do with it?" She pointed at me. I just rolled my eyes and went back to reading my Percy Jackson book and let them discuss it alone. I only know that in the end, she left very angry.

"I told you so!" She said with disgust. She walked down the hall. Sky approached me again. He wrapped her arms around me.

"Where were we?" He whispered against my lips. I gave a slight smile. Before he could kiss me, the sign of class rang.

"Well, I have physics class now," I said, picking up my books.

"And I geometry," he sad smiled.

"We will be able to give several kisses later okay?" I gave a kiss on his cheek and closed my locker.

"See you at lunch," he said waving his hand as we walked away.

"So," I waved at him before going. When I opened the door, I saw the more grumpy teacher at the world: Wizgiz **(In my version, he has curly short hair, fair skin and green eyes)**. The entire room was complete just missing my place to complete.

"Miss Late Bloom," Wizgiz said with a hint of intolerance.

"Morning Teacher," I sat in my seat. Some girls of Diaspro's group looked at me with reproachful look.

"Well, since Miss Peters is already here in the room, we can start with the physics duty," He was the picture is made some strange things. It's not my fault if I don't chop to speak English, but the words in Latin and Portuguese that he used this class I could recognize well what he was talking about.

After two Wizgiz's boring class and two mythology class, we were released for lunch. While I was in line, serving me with pasta with cheese and lemon juice, I noticed the table where the football team and the Diaspro's group are, the popular table, looking at me and laughing. I just moved on and sat next to Stella and Sky. And a big surprise: Riven, Helia and Brandon are sat at the table.

While we were laughing and talking, Diaspro came to our table. She sat across from Sky, stroking his curls with one hand and the other with a pasta with cheese.

"Bloom, you know who is this pasta with cheese?" She is holding the plate with both hands.

"For me, right?"

"Okay, but not for you to eat," She got up and came to me. She did something that made me hot head: She poured the pasta with cheese on top of me. And took my juice and turned over to end the service.

"Diaspro! What do you think you're doing?" I heard Stella menacingly ask. I was too stunned to say anything.

"I'm ... Fulfilling my promise to year," She even took the Stella's cupcake and went on my face. The whole school laughed. I felt the funny coming from each, except for the people of my table. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I read law most I could. This will not stand, will not even! I left the ladies' bathroom and found Sky to the outside, waiting for me.

"Are you fine?" He pressed me against the wall. I was too impatient for that now.

"Sky, I'm not up to it now!" I tried to be as much patient.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to a meeting with me," I gave a smile. It is the first time I am invited to a meeting.

"Really? Where?"

"At Potato Chips. I know it's not a fancy restaurant ... But ..."

"Sky, I'll go anywhere you go, even in the cemetery,"

"Wow, don't need to exaggerate,"

"When will it be?"

"How about Friday? At night?"

"Great," I smiled.

"You want me to take you home?" He asked me.

"I want," He took me home. He did not return to school, he stayed with me all day. We are in the TV room eating a few pieces of candy and talking.

"Wait, but what will you do with Diaspro?"

"Nothing. Sky, I'm not a vindictive girl,"

"But I know what you can do,"

"What?" He smirked.

"Playing eggs in her car," I almost choked on a piece of candy.

"What? No! I will not do that!"

"Why not? She deserves!"

"Sky, I don't will it,"

"You will! I'm forcing you," I stopped arguing with him.

"Okay,"

Sky called Stella and his friends. He asked to date it at the park, with eggs and toilet paper.

* * *

><p><strong><span>BloomloveDomino: Oh, thanks :).<span>**

**SpecialistSky123: Thank you, and great pic.**

**Bloomlover32123: Thank you. Is your dog better?**

**Just Dance: Thanks, just a question: are you Jenny?**

**Peacelovefairy: Diaspro is really inspired by my enemy, a person who got me upside down, and she will get what she deserves.**

**Gio44: Thank you :) new reader.**

**Mal started in 2015 and I'm crazy ending, so I can go to Brazil next year in the Olympics! I'm so excited!**

**SORRY BY THE BAD GRAMMAR.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, Happy New Year ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**From this chapter, is how I think about my future. I repeat: FROM HERE HAS NO BASIS IN MY TRUE STORY! A year has passed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 25<strong>

Well, this is the last week I have free before going to college. And today is that I'll tell Sky I'll stay for four years studying medicine at Harvard, but I'm worried. He and I are very close together, he hardly sleeps at home more. Stella says that's disgusting, because we stayed a long time together.

And that's why I'm worried. Sky is really sentimental when it comes to me, and I'm afraid it will go after me and cause confusion. He called me for a picnic today, then it will be time for me to tell him.

When we went for a romantic pond, we packed ourselves in an area away from people, where only he and I stay.

"Sky, I have to tell you something,"

"I have too," Seriously?

"So ... Tell me,"

"I bought tickets to the show of Guns N 'Roses, for you and me on Saturday," Damn, I need to get into Harvard on Sunday.

"Sky ... It will not work for me to go,"

"How come?"

"Because ... Well, I don't know how to say this," I begin. He puts his head in the crook of my neck. I feel his hot breath.

"Say what?" He gives some licks and hickeys on my neck.

"Sky, I want to go to Harvard," He pulled back and looked at me.

"When?" He looked at me with a serious expression.

"Sunday," He pulled back further. He looked at me with a worried look.

"Wait, Sunday? But ... But ... You can't, we ... we ..."

"Sky, I want to go ... I want to prepare my future,"

"I can be your future," I looked at the floor.

"I want to build my financial future,"

"Bloom, I can support you," Sky can't understand.

"But I want to support me alone, I don't want to depend on anyone," He looked at the floor in defeat.

"Sky understand that I want to be independent of you," I hugged him, but he did not my hugs back, then I separated.

"Will you break with me?" He said no reaction.

"No, I'm just going to walk away, but we can continue with a virtual relationship and ..."

"Virtual relationship? That will not work!"

"Wait, then you will actually break up with me? Like ... Really?" I asked really sad. I felt my heart beat more slowly.

"Until you go, let's enjoy this time together," He lifted my face with his hand. He made me look in his piercing eyes and kissed me lightly. I love their soft kisses.

"Sky, I really miss you," I said. He only replied with a kiss on my cheek and my neck.

* * *

><p>Well, today is Sunday. Sky is taking me to Havard. I said goodbye to Daphne and Stella, and tried to be hard not to cry. Sky behaved strange this week. He did not talk to me right, we did not love this week ... Wait, not that I want, and that ... It's strange, we do it once a week.<p>

When we arrived at Harvard, Sky was all the time with me until I am released to entering the campus, and at that time, was the most difficult time, because I could see the longing in his eyes.

"Bloom," He grabbed my wrist before I get "Please promise me you'll come back to me," He looked into my eyes with worry and pain. It is hard to give up who you love.

"Sky, I will return in the summer, don't worry," I said, doing his best not to cry. "You can meet other people, and to date if you want," I said. He just hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Come back to me," he whispered. He pulled away. I was walking toward the college, and I saw him watching me. This is the hardest thing I could do.

I entered the school. Several girls and boys with my age were in the hallways. As I walked to the office, some kids were watching me from behind. This means that I'm beautiful? Or am I strange and sick for them too?

When I entered the office, there was a man in forty years range and a boy about my age. He had dark green hair, almost black, gray eyes, white skin as snow and wearing a punk clothing.

"Mr. D, they were very hottie," the boy said, and the man laugh. I cleared my throat. The boy looked directly into my eyes. I confess that his eyes were piercing.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm Bloom Peters Williams, the new student of medicine class," the older man looked at me and removed his glasses.

"You are the person who I expected," Mr. D said. "Please, Andy, can you leave us alone?" So his name is Andy?

"Yes," Andy passed me, but it was a few seconds by my side. His breathing was similar to Sky, only a little colder. He left the room.

"Please Miss Peters, sit down," I sat where Andy was. Mr.D watched me for a while.

"Bloom, you have how many years?"

"Nineteen years,"

"You are young. In that branch of medicine you want to go?" I thought a bit.

"Nutritionist," He scratched his chin.

"Sounds like a good business,"

"Yeah, my mother was a nutritionist before she died,"

"Wait, you're an orphan?" Mr.D asked. I nodded and told him the story.

"Wow, you really are warrior to be here, and your boyfriend?"

"Well, he felt shaken when he learned I was coming here," I said looking at the floor.

"Okay, your bedroom will be 101 in the east wing," I nodded and left the room. I ran into Andy when I closed the door.

"Hi babe," he said with a mischievous smile. I just gave him a warning look.

"Let me go!" I tried to leave but he pressed me against the wall beside me.

"I just want to call you to a party, at room 105 in the west wing," I looked him up and down.

"Okay," He pulled back and let me go. This can be the beginning of my social life or the end.

When I arrived in my room, there was a brunette girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"Hmm ... Hello," I nodded putting my bags in the empty side of the room.

"Hi, my name is Flora,"

"Hi, mine's Bloom,"

"Nice to meet you," I smiled. I sat on the bed. I was thinking about calling Sky.

"Flora, if you love one other person, you give up everything to be with it?" I asked. Flora looked at me.

"Yes, I give up even my future to be with it, but why do you ask?"

"I have a boyfriend, and he ... He loves me too. It was the hardest thing I could do," I decided to call Sky. But he does not answer.

"Sometimes he should be trying to get away from you, so it does not miss,"

"I'll see you next summer, I will,"

In the evening party, I went with a short black dress and my hair up. I went to the west wing and went in the room. I knocked on the door and Andy received me.

"You look beautiful, babe,"

"Please do not call me that, Bloom is!"

"PERSONAL, BLOOM CAME, SHE IS A NEW STUDENT," Andy shouted, calling everyone's attention. I just blushed. He took me to a table where there were punch.

"So you ... have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, he does not study here,"

"Distance Relationship?" Andy laughed.

"Yes, but I know he loves me enough,"

"No one can stay away from a hottie like you," He pressed me against the wall.

"Andy, please," He smelled my neck. He touched my cheek with the unmoving lips.

"Bloom, you need to understand that he will have other girls," I felt the hand he move my legs. I kicked.

"Please Andy, don't be mad at me," I looked at the ground in fear. He pulled back a little, but kept pushing.

"You're a depressed girl?" Wait, he heard my conversation with the director?

"If I go, what you have to do with it?"

"Nothing," He came to my ear. "I would not let such a beautiful woman like that back," He walked away.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Peacelovefairy: Wow, remenber me to not made you angry<span>**

**BloomloveDomino: Here's.  
><span>**

**Anonimus (2 reviews): thanks.**

**Just Dance: Thank you, and I knew it was you!**

**emily2087: Thank you.**

**Flo16: Thanks too.**

**Well, I'm finishing enjoy my holiday, so I don't have much time to write, sorry.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	27. Chapter 26

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 26**

Today is the beginning of summer vacation. Amazingly, I did not get any connection with Sky, even message. He did not even entered on Facebook. I'm worried about it. And if he took it seriously when I said '_meet new people_'? But ... I did not say literally, I told him not to be sad with me.

While I was waiting for someone to pick me up, Andy was looking all time for me and my body. At least someone other than Sky thinks I'm beautiful. But what annoys me is the way Andy is watching me.

"Andy, you want a picture?" I said impatiently.

"What?"

"Forget it," He came a little more than me.

"Kitty, you want me to hold your bags?" I just let out a sigh.

"Go out of my way!"

"It's no use me take a hard," I was about to hit him when I saw Thoren's car approaching.

"Bloom" Daphne ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I am exceedingly well," I pulled away. She had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"I was almost seven months without seeing my little sister," She wiped a few tears. "Now she is a university!"

"Well, can we go home?" She nodded. We linger four hours to get home.

"Home sweet home," I said throwing me on the sofa. I looked around. The house does not matured anything except for a few posters of '_Welcome back, Bloom_' who were on the walls.

"Daphne, you have news Stella or Sky?"

"How about you make an appointment with Stella in the square today?"

"Good idea, but... and Sky?" She seemed to hide something, because she hard swallowed.

"He is ... Okay, he's ... Okay," I realized she falsely smiled.

"What happened to him?" I worried asked.

"Nothing, he's fine," I gave up trying. I sent a message to Stella. She'll find me in the square in five minutes. I kept my bag in my room and changed clothes. I was walking to the square.

When I arrived in the square, I found something that broke my heart into a thousand pieces: Sky sitting on a bench with a brunette girl that has green eyes on his lap. Both were kissing, and he was stroking her back, just like he did to calm myself. It gave me an urge to ask him what he was thinking about what he was doing. But I was quiet because it was I who told him to meet new people. I was almost crying when Stella appeared beside me with a huge smile.

"How are you Bloom?" She hugged me. I hugged back.

"I'm fine," I said without reaction. I think she looked at Sky and the girl, because her mood changed completely.

"Did you see ... They?"

"Yes, I thought he had not taken seriously what I said, to meet new people. What's her name?

"Jennifer, but every one calls her Jenny," I looked at the ice cream shop across the square.

"Well, at least we enjoy the holidays," I said. We smile, but I could not hide the pain of my heart.

We were seeing the flavors. I love strawberry ice cream **(I really love)**. I wanted strawberries syrup and granola on top. Stella chose a vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and rice flakes.

"Bloom?" I heard a voice say. I swallowed. I turned and saw Sky and the girl. She looked at me with question, I know she wants to know what is happening. And he looked at me with surprise in his eyes. I saw their hands together.

"Hi," I said sheepishly.

"You came back?"

"It's ... It seems so," He took a few steps forward. He let go Jenny's hand and was looking deep into my eyes, as if he was going to kiss me.

"Hmm ... Well, who is she?" I did the great weather be stopped.

"Oh, sorry. Bloom, this is Jenny, my girlfriend," He had the courage to say it.

"Hi," Jenny said dryly.

"Jenny, this is Bloom, my friend," only friend? He said as if we had never nothing, no relation.

"Hi," I said sheepishly. She just rolled her eyes and whispered something to Sky.

"Hmm ... Bloom, you want to go to the pool party with us?"

"Hmm ... Okay, I ... I want," For a minute, I remembered the time we slept together, the time we kissed ...

* * *

><p>We arrived at City Club. Everyone was looking at me. I don't know if it's because I was long out of town, or if it's because my body has undergone some changes. Type ... enlargement of the hips ...<p>

"Bloom, I can talk to you ... In particular?" Sky asked me. I nodded. He took me to a little wooden house, the bathroom.

"What do you want to talk?" I asked quietly.

"Bloom, listen, I know you're upset with me," I was a little embarrassed.

"Sky, I'm not upset ... I just ... I feel betrayed," I said stroking my arms.

"Bloom," He pressed me against the wall. "You must understand that ... Although I'm dating Jenny, I still like you,"

I found it very cute to say this, but ... I can't trust him. He betrayed me! He ... He said he loved me ... I let my eyes soaked with tears, but I left them not to fall.

"Sky, you can't do that," I forced myself to stand firm, but he was very sweet and nice to me. His hands started to go through my body.

"Sky, you have Jenny ..." He interrupted me kissing me. I kissed him back. Even though I was sad about it, I still love you, I can't deny that. His tongue asked to enter, and I left. He pulled away and went down to my neck. At that moment, I pushed him.

"What?" He asked me.

"This is cowardice," I tried to be tough, but my heart strength to do this.

"What is it cowardice?"

"You be dating a person ... and I betrayed her with another. Sky, I really don't want to do that,"

"But it's not about her or know ..."

"I do not. Either she or me," I left the bathroom. I tried to be as normal as possible, but I could not. Sky ... It is ... A traitor! I hate him ... But I love ...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Briar Charming: Thank you, miss you.<span>**

**Bloomlove32123: Hmm ... I will think.**

**Peacelovefairy: Oh ... So ... Thanks.**

**BloomloveDomino: not so soon, but will.**

**amy: The story is not over.**

**These days I've been kind of busy. My friends called me to go in UK ... I need to go back to school ... My little sister is bothering me ... I need time. Sorry for the delayed updates.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 27**

I came home a little after the conversation between Sky and me. He confesses that he still loves me, but he does not want me back. He just prefers Jenny. Yes, I know Jenny can be even more beautiful than me in his eyes: She has a beautiful and curvy body; has a perfect face, with no spine ... It is ideal for him ... At least, I think.

Yes, I am very sorry for not being him, to have him back in my arms, squeeze him, kiss him, all I can do. But Sky just does not love me anymore, he just likes, if he loved me enough, he would return with me.

-**_FlashBackOn_**-

"Sky, I can't live without you," I said into his arms. It was right after a long night of love. I was facing him, watching his eyes.

"I can't live without you too," And so, he fell asleep, I was still awake, watching his face, his slight smile on his lips. I felt so much love for him ... I would never leave him.

-**_FlashBackOff_**-

But he left me. He had promised to love me forever until I go to Harvard. Sometimes I think that Flora was right. I would do anything to be able to return to the past and not go to college, maybe I would never have broke with him.

My thoughts were interrupted when Daphne came into my room. She was with a giant smile and a leaf in hand.

"Hey," I tried to hide my sadness.

"Hey! Guess what!" She sat up in bed. I hesitated.

"What?"

"I ... I ..." She could not complete with excitement.

"What Daphne? Tell!" Now I'm anxious.

"I'm pregnant," My heart stopped for a moment. My sister? Really? Yes, she's old enough to have children, 23 years. But is she pregnant?

"So ... Aren't you happy for me?" She asked me. I got out of thoughts.

"Of course! Of course!" I tried to be thrilled, but it seems she saw I was hurt. She completely changed.

"Bloom, is everything okay?" She stroked my face. I looked down.

"I saw ... Sky ... and his new girlfriend," I let a tear fall.

"Oh ... I know you still love him," I started to cry silently. "But ... Sometimes he saw something in her that you do not have ... or she does something that you do not ..." I looked at Daphne, she stepped back.

"It's helping me," I ironically said.

"I'm sorry, I ... I'll leave you alone," Great, all I don't want is to try to distract myself. She left the room and left me there. I'm glad I'll have a nephew, Daphne and Thoren love children. I wish Sky and I with a blonde daughter with blue eyes ... The female version of him.

"Oh Sky ... Why did you do that?" I crouched on the floor and held a necklace he gave me instead of my heart ... Oh Sky ... I love you so ... But I hate him!

I got up to take a shower. I lay down on the old tub before turning on the tap. I chose a warm, not too hot and not too cold. I put foam, I want to relax my life ... But ... NOT! I WILL NOT BE DEPRESSIVE! I will endure, I need support ... But ... I ... I ...

I let out a thin cry. "I HATE MY LIFE, I HATE MY LIFE!" I heard a person running. Daphne opened the door and walked over to me.

"Bloom, is calm, is calm ..."

"CALM?" I was crying and screaming ... and angry at the same time, "WHY I WILL HAVE CALM IF LIFE ME HATE?"

"Bloom, please ... Calm down ..." I took a deep breath. I wiped my tears and sighed. I lowered my head.

"Take me in Daphne psychologist," I asked. I ordered angry and hurt. She nodded. She left the room and I finished my bath.

I was sleeping the whole day. I dreamed of it. Him, those blue eyes, blond hair, strong body and sympathy. He is beautiful. I hate him but love him. If I say this ... At it? It will give out on me or ... You will forgive me? Ugh! Why just had to be me? I would have to suffer?

What I can't forget is the fact that he dating Jenny and ... That hour in the afternoon, he kissed me. I had not said, but his hand circulated through my body, just like he did to me in bed when he was asleep. Now he has another. I really think wrong a man dating a woman and like another.

I woke up: are 8:00 am. Today I will guess my parents. I'm at the cemetery today to take another bouquet for my mother, and the last pen is left of my father. Daphne had not agreed, and I would not wake her. I left without making a noise.

When I arrived at the cemetery, I saw the same person I had seen two years ago, at the grave in front of my parents. Yes, it was Sky. I tried to ignore it and go right. Until it worked. I put the bouquet on the grave of my mother, and the pen on the grave of my father.

"It has been years that we are here," he said, without turning to me.

"Okay ..." I replied shyly. "How's Jenny?"

"She's fine, she studies in the San Joaquin Valley College. She was thinking to go to Yale, but she would not go after met me," he said as if I were guilty of our break. And if he wanted to make me feel bad, he did very well.

"I'm so sorry,"

"For what?"

"For having ... Gone away, to Harvard. I thought you'd expect me back but ... You've had her," I think he felt bad now because he stood beside me.

"I could not wait. I'm human, and I need love," he said rather rude.

"It's ... If you really loved me, I would expect back," I muttered.

"Do you think that when I returned I took the first girl that was in front of me?"

"Well ..."

"Bloom, I waited until last month! I wanted someone to love, and I found her. She likes the same things as me, the same movies, the same music and have the same fetishes," Wow, she is like him .

"Yeah ... I'm going then, I ... I need to enjoy the day," I left a little wiggling. Wow, he really has no miss for me. I lost him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Peacelovefairy: :).<span>**

**Bloomlover32123: Thanks. Sky will be the villain of this saga.**

**Flo16: Thanks.**

**emily2087: Thanks. Miss you.**

**BloomloveDomino: Wow ...**

**SpecialistSky123: Thanks.**

**Just Dance: Keep calm ...**

**Wow, you exaggerated with Sky. But from now on, prepare for the worst.**

**I'm sooooo busy for back to class... And I have no time to update. Sorry for the slow post.**

**SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR!**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 28**

After that event in the cemetery, I went to the psychologist and then the square. I found Sky and Jenny. Sky's eyes and mine met. And then he kissed Jenny, and made a make-out session with her. He looked at me at that. My will was to attack him for doing this, but I tolerated me.

I was walking to ice cream using my phone. I was checking my Instagram. I bumped into someone and I fell. This person helped me up, and when I saw him, it was Andy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused and surprised.

"I live here,"

"But I never saw you here ..."

"I live closer to the city center, and I did not study in the same school as you, because if I studied, you would be my first," I rolled my eyes. He stopped when he saw Sky and Jenny.

"That's your boyfriend?" He said sarcastically.

"Fixing: ex-boyfriend,"

"Wow, he is cowardly, because I would never let a beautiful woman like you so ... so ..." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Andy, don't come, it will not work,"

"Why not?"

"Because ... You aren't my type ... You understand me?" He seriously looked.

"It's because you have not got used to be without it," I looked in his eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"It's in your face, his own face says that," He released me.

"Hmm ... At least you still look real man," We were a few seconds of silence.

"Do you want ice cream with me?"

"Well ..."

"I know I'm a boy who could stab you and everything, but I just want some ice cream with my friend. If you accept,"

"Okay, I want ice cream," I gave him a smile. We went to the ice cream shop across the square.

I chose the classic strawberry ice cream with mint syrup and granola. Andy chose pistachio ice cream with chocolate syrup and small jelly beans. When we turned, we saw that behind us Sky and Jenny were waiting in queue.

"Excuse me, you are hindering the way," Jenny said snuggling her head on Sky's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I did not realize," I tried to sound sarcastic, but I think it was more ironic.

Andy and I sat at a table. Sky and Jenny sat two tables next to us, but it was super visible, because only four of us were in the ice cream shop.

"Andy, you have brothers?"

"Don't be alarmed, I have six older brothers,"

"Six?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. And you, you have brothers?"

"I have an older sister, Daphne. And she's pregnant,"

"Wow, that sounds interesting. Congratulations to her," he smiled. I smiled too. Andy may be a tared, but can also be called a friend. Sky and Jenny left the ice cream shop, leaving only Andy, the ice cream and me.

"Andy, do you think Jenny beautiful?"

"Do Not ..."

"Be honest. She's prettier than me?"

"To be honest ... Well. She has a more developed body and she has a very beautiful face and ..." He stopped when I made a mocking face.

"Continues," I asked.

"No, I better not," I did not insist. I just ate a spoonful more of my ice cream.

"Do you enjoy ballads?"

"I don't know, I've never been in one, and never want to go,"

"How come?" I was a little uncomfortable, because such a drunk who killed my parents returned from a ballad.

"'Cause not," I cringed a little. I don't like to talk about this story, everyone who is orphaned know it's complicated.

"Well, you want to leave?" He looked at me with a sincere look. I nodded. He even paid my ice cream.

We were walking around the square to get a tree. It was a giant, full of green leaves and some apples, forming a large shadow below it. Andy and I looked at it with big eyes of nostalgia.

"Since nine years ago when I moved here, my father and I were down here reading stories," I played in the old tree. It gives me a feeling that my father was closer to me.

"And I was here to take the stress," He also played in the tree. I looked at him and our eyes met.

"Well, I guess I better go home," I dispense.

"But ... It's early,"

"My sister is pregnant, and probably don't know where I am. I have to go," I was hurrying home. What was that? That feeling that he really loves me. But I'm not ready for a new relationship.

I went indoors. I saw a note on the kitchen counter. I got to read it. It read:

_Hey sis, I went to Thoren's house. We will make a dinner. Be there later._

_Daphne ... :)_

_Ps: It has pasta with cheese leftovers in the refrigerator._

I'm not very hungry now. So I went up to my room. It is likely that at dinner that night, Sky can be there. I know that Daphne would not call him, but he is still cousin Thoren, so ... I can't do anything.

The day passed quickly and soon the night arrived. I caught a taxi to go to Thoren's house. The house was lit downstairs. I entered.

"Hello ..." I opened the door and bumped into someone strong. I have seen this body before. It's Sky.

"Hi," he dryly said. Ugh ... My mood always changes when I see someone like detestavel him.

"Excuse me," I asked. He dodged, but he still looked me at my back, because I saw in the corner of my eye.

"I did not bring your little friend?" I turned to him.

"No, and you? I did not bring your girlfriend?" I ironically said.

"No," We were silent. We went into the room and sat on the sofa.

"Where are Daphne and Thoren?" I asked.

"They forgot to buy some things, and they are on the market,"

"Hmm ... Okay then,"

"Bloom, that boy was your new boyfriend?" His voice was trembling through, somehow.

"No ... Sky, please, I with boyfriend?" I sarcastically said.

"Well, just because not dated more, does not mean that you are beautiful," I blushed slightly. Of course I don't mind him calling me that, is that I lost the custom.

"Hey, what's that?" He leaned a little. I looked back I see what he was talking about. His hands slipped and he fell on top of me.

"Bloom, I am sorry, I ..." His voice failed when he met my eyes. I also could not speak. I closed my eyes breathing hard. I felt his lips on mine. He slowly moved. I tried to push him away, but he used one of his techniques that made me stop immediately.

Now I'm on his lap, kissing his lips passionately, feeling his tongue turn over my mouth. His hands firmly holding my waist and I'm grabbing her blond curls.

"Sky and Bloom ..." We split up immediately when we heard the voice of Thoren. Sky and I were too blushing. My will was to stick my head in a hole and not come out.

"We just ... It's just ... Well ..." We tried to explain, but to no avail.

"Forget what happened here ... Ok?" Daphne said quietly.

"Okay," Then we went to dinner. Sky and I did our best to not meet the eyes of each other, but could not. I think he still loves me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bloomlover32123: no, I don't think he will do this to me. I just wanted to give a bit of drama to the story. And thank you :).<span>**

**Peacelovefairy: okay ... They will get better.**

**emily2087: WOW :O. I really thank you very much. Your comment makes me impressed.**

**Briar Charming: Yes, it's have a good end;).**

**Skylover101: thank you.**

**BloomloveDomino: yes, he still loves her.**

**Guest: Thank you, but I don't write more stories with explicit sex and the like.**

**GAMERDAPHNI (6 reviews): Thanks for all the comments: D.**

**karate kid 67: yes, still has many millions of chapters. It is, this story will also tell about their life after marriage and children.**

**CoralXReef13: thank you :).**

**As I said before, the updates are not coming out very often and chapters are not being so long due to school and Pre-College. Sorry creates few content for you, but I still write, even if it takes a while.**

**SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	30. Chapter 29

**This episode starts with Sky's point of view.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 29<strong>

After what happened between Bloom and I, we were stunned during the whole dinner. But the strangest is that it did not take her eyes from mine nor I took my eyes off her. We stayed all night in Thoren house. After a few draws to try to choose the best name for both boy and girl, was too late for me to go home, or even Bloom return home. I worry, because that street is very dangerous for her to walk alone.

"Why don't you sleep here?" Daphne asked. Bloom and I looked at each other. But half shy.

"Fine for me," Bloom said.

"Only one problem is that only have a reservation room and ... Just a king size bed,"

"It's okay, I sleep on the floor," I offered. Bloom looked at me surprised.

"No, I don't mind him sleeping on the bed with me, he's just not ... I play," Bloom said a little uncertain. I also don't mind sleeping with her, unless she touch me.

"Okay. You sure about that?" We agree. We all went up to the room. I was still using my phone to talk to Jenny. And Bloom was already asleep. I confess that Jenny is prettier than Bloom, but Bloom loved me differently than she loves me.

Bloom doing her best to not discuss. She always tried to keep the relationship in great condition, and she was afraid that something happened to me. Already Jenny, she don't care much of what she speaks, it is dropped everything and talk all she thinks. And it is not all life on me, what makes me freer.

I stopped to talk to Jenny and I put my phone on the nightstand next to. I turned and Bloom was already asleep, but however, her pajamas was short: I could see her bare legs whole. She was wearing only a blouse and a very short shorts. It makes me want to stroke her legs ... I'm already feeling miss her, this body ...

She gave a raked in bed, making her legs appear between my hips. She's so beautiful ... I need to touch it, I want to touch her ... I slowly stroked her legs, feeling how creamy they were. She did not wake up, just set over her legs on my hip. I want to wake her, because it's hurting. But I left her alone. She slowly awoke. She sat up and looked at me.

"Were you touching me?" She angrily asked.

"Yes ... I'm sorry ..." She seemed to relax a little. She lay in bed, but not sleep.

"Well ... Jenny is different from me?" I would not have asked her that.

"She is ... Very little ..." I lied. I know that Bloom is sensitive when it comes to differences. Wow, I know much more about Bloom than Jenny.

"It's true?" She asked, looking into my eyes.

"N-no ..."

"Why did you lie?" She seemed disappointed.

"Not to hurt you,"

"You hurt me lying, and I still think ... That you love me," I swallowed hard. She covered the painter quickly.

"Sorry I did not mean it,"

"It's okay," We were a few seconds of silence.

"Bloom, do you love me?" I realized she get nervous.

"I ... I don't know ... You know, it's late, I have to sleep," She shifted on the bed.

"Wait at least ... We can be friends ... or something ...?" I looked into my eyes.

"Of course," And with that, she slept.

I wondered if she loves or if she did not want to hurt my feelings. Because ... I love her. I like the way she talks to me. Jenny and she has a different way in the kiss. Jenny is harder and violent. Bloom is most passionate and loving. Bloom really knows how to make me happy. What if I break with Jenny? Well ... That would not work, because we started dating the only two months. But ... I don't love her as much as I love Bloom.

When I think of Bloom, I remember her red hair and floral smell on my shoulder. Her cyan eyes glued to mine. Her mouth next to my and her body at my arms. When I think of Bloom, I feel lighter and willing. But when I think of Jenny, I remember of her brown hair, with cocoa smell, which reminds me of chocolate. Her blue eyes remind me of the sea. However, its painter and her body did not give me a good feeling. Yes, she likes many things that I like, but I still prefer Bloom.

She grunted and approached me. Her warm body was about to heat the mine. I swallowed hard and I turned to the other side. I tried to be more serious. She began to grumble. Whenever I slept with her, I never heard her mutter. She was fidgeting in bed, as if he had something bothering her. She raised her head slowly, but she was asleep.

"Water," she said. I did not know she was sleepwalking.

"What?"

"Water? Water, I want water," she grumbled. She lay down again, only in my chest. Her head was on my chest! She did not want anyone to touch her, but she's playing me.

When I woke up the next day, she was so red! I swore she was mad at me, but who did everything she was.

"Bloom, look, let me explain it to you ..."

"I don't want your explanation! Why did you make me stay in your chest? I don't care!" She growled. She climbed into my lap without her noticing and slapped me in the face. It was not very strong, but it hurt.

"Why did you do that?" I almost screamed. She was even angrier and pushed me. I fell on the bed and she fell on top of me. Now I'm also angry. I turned and pressed her against the bed and my body. We were both sweating and angry. Suddenly gave me a mad desire to kiss her, and I don't know why, but when I was aware of everything, our lips were already together. She did not answer the kiss, just looked at me angrily.

"If you date with Jenny, why you kiss me?" She asked with a little fear.

"Because ... I ... I ..." I could not say. I was just looking at her eyes. "Because I love you," Her eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong><span>BloomloveDomino: Thanks.<span>**

**Bianca298: here it's.**

**Bloomlover32123: tell me more about it.**

**Peacelovefairy: thank you.**

**Today I managed to upgrade because I will not have three classes of history, because my teacher was ill and the class released soon, so enjoy the chapter.**

**The next chapter will be with Bloom's point of view. And I did Sky soften the heart a little, because many thought he was being too thick with it. Then, in the next chapter, I will try to win Bloom and break with Jenny.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	31. Chapter 30

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 30**

When Sky said it, my heart turned ice. He sighed and lay on my side. I continueted lying, not believing what he had said.

"S ... Sky ..." I still can't say. But my voice cracked.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ... I'm an idiot ..."

"It's ... It's all right, let's forget what happened ..." I said to smooth the possible. He agreed.

After a long team, I Decided to visit the old school. Sky and I are friends, just friends, he redbourn me there. He would see the business associated with the soccer group. I entered in the music room. I don't go there for centuries. In fact, I never went there.

I sat next to some guitars. I caught one. I started to draw some strings. I don't its really good with it, despite my family extend in a number of born guitarists.

"Staying in my pretend play ... Where the fun isn't got to end ..." Did I can write a song?

"Can't go home alone again ... Need someone to numb the pain ..." I started to loose my mind.

"You're gone and I got to stay high ... All the time ... To climb, too high ..." I saw Sky sit next to me.

"All the time ... To keep you off my mind ... High ... all the time ..." He Smiled. I Smiled too.

"Wow, this song is ... Cool," he said.

"I know. I like Tove Lo ..." I put the guitar down. Sky giggled. I hesitated.

"What?"

"It's just ... you know ... You're funny when hesited," he laughed.

"Uff, you're mad,"

"Mad with style," I laughed. We wildly laughly. I stopped laughing when his head met mine. I can't stop imagining what he said yesterday, he still loves me. And his painter was going to my right now. I wanted to stop, but my high consciously did not leave. Our lips touched, And then shifted. There's no one fouled us here, but I feel it has.

He moved his tongue inside my mouth. I softly moaned and sat on his lap. But soon, I needed air. I pulled away panting. I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt his hands involved my waist.

"We'll never stop doing that?" I asked.

"When my subconscious stop sending I kiss you, I stop," I laughed.

"Pretty much ... And now? Jenny will hate to know that!" Appeared out of nowhere Andy in the room. He had his phone in hand, running the video ... SKY AND I ARE KISSING!

"What will you of with it?" I asked desperately. Sky asked me to get out of his lap.

"Tell anyone but ... Jenny," he smirks.

"You don't dare!" Sky said. But it was too late, he had already pressed the send button.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" I screamed with rage. He just laughed and left the room.

"Sky, excuse me," I asked. He was already very stressed.

"Now it's in use! No one told you not answer my love!" Wait, he loved me?

"You love me?" I asked. I really apologize for that.

"No more! You just want to know yourself and ..."

"SHUT UP! DON'T DARE TO SPEAK THE NAME OF BLOOM THIS WAY!" Sky cried wanting to hit Andy. He was interrupted when his phone started ringing.

It was probably Jenny. I could see by Sky's face que she felt hurt. He tried to be the calm the possible, but his reaction was not so good. He hung up the phone a little sad.

"It broke me," He looked hurt. Andy laughed.

"She deserved to know!" Thus, Andy left. Sky sat in the chair.

"I'm sorry," I knelt in front of him. He looked at me.

"At least I have a friend like you," I Smiled.

"Let's get this astral with ice cream?" He nodded. We went to the ice cream parlor of the square. He asked mint ice cream with caramel topping, and I ordered strawberry ice cream with chocolate topping. We sat in the vacant table.

"So when your holiday ends?" He asked me.

"At the end of summer. Believe me, the entrance exam is not that easy," I said. He laughed.

"It is much more Difficult than high school?"

"Well harder ... Twice,"

"I want to be ... The dentist,"

"Dentist? It Seems like a good option," I ate a spoonful of my ice cream.

When we finished, we sat in that great tree. The shadow refreshed in the heat.

"Sky, I know it's a personal question, but you and Jenny ... They had sexuals relations?"

"No time," he Replied. "Despite the times she asked, I couldn't do it,"

"How come?"

"Because every time I saw myself in the mirror or my body, I remembered you. Even when I kissed Jenny I remembered you," I was surprised.

"How cute," I muttered blushing. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"You ... would accept all the world's flowers were yours?" I look at him.

"How come?"

"Because no one else can have my heart but you," I could not help but be more red. Our faces just inches away Were. "Bloom, you agree to date me?"

Instead of answering, I deeply kissed him. I threw all my emotions into the kiss, Causing him to be even more in love. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I around his neck. His tongue asked to find mine. After a while, we separate panting.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"Finally! I mean ... I love you too!" And we went back to kissing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bloomlover32123: Thanks for the idea! I really loved!<span>**

**Peacelovefairy : ;).**

**Briar Charming: I did it with Andy, but it did not take long to realize he was jealous right?**

**BloomloveDomino: Yes, and forever!**

**SpecialistSky123: Thanks.**

**emily2087: He was, but she did not answer his love.**

**Today I managed to update a little faster. But I don't know when the next updating. Can be fast or no.**

**SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR!**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, the big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	32. Chapter 31

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 31**

After some weeks, I went back to Harvard. And then I came home for the winter holidays. Sky and I are keeping an online relationship. Of course, this is horrible, but it's the least we can do with college press me. Sky is being very nice to me and said he had a surprise waiting for me in the winter holidays. I think it may be a trip ... something. He picked me up with his car at the Havard parking. When we met, he gave me a hug and a passionate kiss.

"I missed you," I heard him say against my ear. I smiled.

"I missed you more," I whispered to him. We got in the car.

"So what's the surprise?" I asked.

"Wait, you just get ... wait for tomorrow night at my house," Hmm ... I was a little curious when he said it.

It was almost impossible to get inside the house with the buried snow front door. Some Christmas toys were played on the snow-covered trees. The weather was cold as it should be. Everything was perfect is amazing for Christmas.

When we passed through the front door, there was a note written at the entry of the table:

_'Bloom, Thoren called me to go to the house of his parents. I will not return until Christmas. Sorry I can't see you, anything, has lasagna in the oven._

_Kisses and hugs ... Daphne '_

Oh ... Daphne ... I'm looking forward to see her again. The last time I saw her, in August, her belly had grown four inches. And now she's seven months pregnant and is a girl. I'm very happy and to Thoren and her.

"Well ... You want me to spend the night here with you?" Sky asked.

"I don't know ... If it's not too uncomfortable for you ..." I tried to pretend to be poor.

"It's not a bother," He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "And since Daphne is not here, I can tell you the surprise," He planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Yes, I really want to know," I smiled. He smiled.

"Let me help you carry your bag there for the upstairs," He took my suitcase. We climbed the stairs. Upon entering my room, he put my bag near my closet. I lay in bed, and he sat next to me.

"Bloom, you will not pack your bags now?"

"No Sky. It's late at night, tomorrow I fix ... I lie ... And I want to know the surprise,"

"Well ... I don't know if it's a real surprise," I sat up in bed, staring at him.

"How come?" He held my hands.

"Bloom, we know each other since childhood. We had our ups and downs and ... Our love nights and the hours we spent together ..."

"Sky ..." I was a little confused. "Where are you going?"

"Bloom, you can be upset with me ..."

"Sky! Hurry up!" I complained. He took a deep breath. And he was pale and his hands were shaking. "Sky, are you feeling well?" I swear he was going to throw up on my feet.

"Bloom ... Y-you want to be my bride?" He took a silver ring with a small white stone, like diamond. My heart stopped. I was pale. I don't know what to say. I ... I don't know what to say! He's looking at me wanting an answer! My eyes see themselves with tears.

"Sky ..." I whispered. I jumped into his arms, making him fall lying in bed. I was crying with excitement and joy at the same time.

"My angel ... Is that a yes?" I looked into his eyes.

"My tiger ... It's more than a yes," I cried on his shoulder. He sat down with a bit of trouble because I was on him. I sat on his lap, hugging him, my head on his shoulder, still crying. He put the ring on my finger. I looked at his blue eyes and forgot everything that was around me.

"I love you so much," I said. He wiped a few tears.

"I love you too, much more," He held my face. He kissed me softly. I bit his lower lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. He held my body and laid me on the bed. He opened my coat and kissed my neck. I felt his lips sucking my neck. Most likely, this will leave a red mark. He stripped my shirt ...

I woke up half asleep and tired. I yawn and looked at my phone. It's still early. I looked at my finger ... my covenant. Well, of course this is not true alliance, but an engagement ring. And now, I'm going to marry the most important person in my life, who I love most.

"Good morning," Sky whispered. Still looks like he is tired. He is lying on his stomach.

"Good morning, I said lying on top of him. He groaned I let a laugh.

"Don't be lazy! My husband," he sighed.

"I'll have to get used to it," I laughed. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. It's too cold today. I caught a thick sweater and pus. I went back to the room after dressing up. Sky was sitting on the window bench looking at the winter weather. I sat on his lap.

"So ... What you want to do today?" I asked. He looked into my eyes, stroking my back.

"I think I want to stay here ... with you ... That's it,"

"How about we go out to lunch ... To celebrate our engagement?"

"Excellent," He leaned his forehead against mine.

"You know ... I miss you so much in college," I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Good thing this is the last year (**imagine, ok;)?**) So we can get married after the summer," I smiled. He smiled.

"I'll need patience,"

"How come?" I say half offended.

"Because I'm at Stanford college. But it is far from here," I give a big smile.

"Seriously ... Wait, really?" I give a big hug. "And what is your profession?"

"Biomedical Engineering," I smiled.

"Oh Sky ... This is amazing,"

"What?"

"Our life, my life, it changed ... in a way that I never imagined," I say. "And ... Each time is improving," I smiled.

"The fate brought us," He held my hand. He stroked a finger of my engagement ring.

"I love you, and I need to marry you as soon as possible, not to let you go ..." He was about to kiss me. That's when I remembered Stella. Long ago that we don't talk to each other.

"Sky, you have news about Stella?" He sighed.

"She went abroad with Brandon," Wait ...

"They are dating?"

"Believe it is," My God! Wow ... I ... For this I did not expect. How cute ... Stella and Brandon are a couple!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bloomlover32123: I will analyze. It's because I was thinking of marrying Bloom and Sky in the next chapter or chapter 33.<br>**

**BloomloveDomino: Thanks!**

**SpecialistSky123: thank you!**

**Peacelovefairy: D.**

**emily2087: Thank you, and excuse for not doing exactly what you thought :(.**

**Skylover101: thank you, miss you.**

**Just Dance: I need to talk to you personally.**

**CoralXReef13: Sure!**

**I'm sorry for not doing an episode as expected. And next, the wedding of Bloom and Sky, we will have a surprise ... or rather two.**

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates. My younger sister got sick and now I am also sick.**

**SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR!**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	33. Chapter 32

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 32**

I'm in the city center with Stella. She is helping me to see some new clothes for the honeymoon. Sky chose to go to Italy. And I agreed with him. Stella bought a very ordinary pajamas for me. It is a thin orange tank top that goes up to the waist. And that comes with a panties. Stella insisted to buy for me, and I gave up. I will not use this on my honeymoon, I will not even!

Sky bought a house near the square. It has two suites, one bedroom, a kitchen / family room, a living room, a big yard, barbecue and pool. He is also working. It always surprises me every time I see him.

When I got home, I saw Sky sitting in the room. He should be reading something. I got behind and squeezed his neck.

"Hey ... I came back ..." I whispered in his ear. He smiled and looked at me.

"Hello," he said with a serious pose, but funny.

"Today is our last day as Valentine," I said sitting down on his lap.

"Yeah ... I feel ... So happy that tomorrow will be our wedding," I sat beside him.

"Me too. You will not have a bachelorette party?"

"No. Stella and Daphne wanted to do one, but I did not,"

"Oh ..." It seems hiding something.

"You have an organized bachelor party, that's it," He looked surprised.

"How do you know that?"

"Your face is worth a thousand words," I laughed.

"I will cancel in order to be with you,"

"What? No! You go to your bachelor party. I don't need company, I know celebrate alone,"

"Are you sure?" He seemed very happy.

"Sure," He hugged me.

"Thank you. And I love you," He went up the stairs quickly. I smiled. I went to the kitchen to make dinner for me. I took carrot, chicken fillet ...

"Bloom, I'm already going ok?" He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," I kissed him on the cheek and he left.

I made my dinner, and then lay down on the couch, as I used to do three years ago. And I was watching South Park once again. I remembered three years ago when I hated my life. When I thought I was in this world for nothing, but now I see that I have a mission. And all this time, Sky was my soul mate, since we were 10 years, when we met in a restaurant ...

-**FlashBackOn**-

"_Mom, can I go to the children's area?" I asked my mother._

_"Okay Bloom," I ran to where there was some toys. I climbed into a giant house, saying it was haunted. I went with a little fear. I bumped into someone and I cried._

_"Hey, is everything okay?" A blond boy blue eyes asked. He's pretty cute._

_"Yes, it's okay, I just scared," I almost gasped._

_"Oh, all right then, to survive in this house with me?"_

_"Of course! Before I wonder what is your name,"_

_"Sky, and yours is ..."_

_"Bloom"_

_"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," I blushed. He laughed. We moved on._

_-FlashBack (12 years old) -_

_My parents, Daphne and I'm going to dinner with Sky and their parents. When we arrived at their house, Sky greeted me with a flower. He forced his parents to make a dinner because of our two years of friendship. While Daphne and our parents were in the dining room, Sky and I were on a table in the garden. We were laughing a lot. And I noticed that I really love him. Her eyes, her mouth, her smile ... They were perfect, not to mention her blond long hair and fluffy._

_-FlashBack (13 years old) -_

_Sky's parents and my parents on holiday in the summer home of my parents. Already night, and Sky and I are on the roof, talking. Until our hands clung. It is normal that happens sometimes, but this did was more romantic. He was more nervous._

_"Bloom, I can tell you something?" I looked at him._

_"Yes," I looked at him._

_"I ... I ..." He was very nervous._

_"What Sky?"_

_"I love you," I choked on my own spit. When I recovered my breath, he gave me a kiss. My first kiss ..._

_-**FlashBackOff**-_

_Fate brought us together ... So fate really wanted us to be together! I went up to the room where now of Sky and me. I put my pajamas, brushed my teeth and lay in bed. I thought about my parents ... Wondering how happy they would be if I got married and got pregnant ... And my father will not get me in the wedding tomorrow, but Thoren. I _get upset, but at least I will not go alone in the church. And Daphne will come with Sky.

* * *

><p>I woke up with two strong arms wrapped around my waist and a blonde head in my neck. I tried to move, but Sky was squeezing me tightly. It is not covered, and uses a tight shirt and sweatpants. He's hurting me a little.<p>

"Sky, my love, wake up," I called. He slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were swall.

"Sky, you were crying?" I asked as sweet as I could, stroking his cheek.

"No ..." I knew he was trying to disguise, but his voice was obvious.

"Sky, seriously, can you tell me,"

"Bloom, I was not crying," He sat rubbing his eyes. "It's because we were at a show and I cried a lot and I arrived late to sleep. I think I just spent three hours sleeping,"

"Oh ... Sky, tonight you'll sleep well," I gave a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, let's get up to start packing for the wedding,"

I went to Stella's house. There she got me all. Then after a while I went to the church, and there was the love of my life, waiting for me at the altar ... (**I'll** **skip** **the** **ceremony**).

"Sky Hood Waters, you do Bloom as your lawful wife, till death do you part?"

"I do,"

"Bloom Peters Williams, you do Sky as your lawful husband, till death do you part?"

"I do," The most exciting moment of my life is going. Sky is putting a gold band on my finger. I'm very happy! And now, I'm putting the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce ..."

"STOP!" I heard two high voices say. Sky and I swallow in dry, because we knew who was. We turned and we saw Diaspro and Jenny.

"Oh no ..." Sky whispered.

"Sky! In no event you can marry her! You love us! You can't marry her!" Diaspro snapped. Sky was annoyed, however, Jenny looked good hurt.

"You hurt me Sky, I need not have known of the things I saw someone else," she said starting to chafe. "AND YOU ARE A TRAITOR!"

"Please don't shout in a church!" Daphne drew attention. She was Mirta, my niece, on her lap.

"SHUT UP BLONDE!" Diaspro shouted. I hugged Sky and hid my face in his chest, because I could not say anything.

"Order!" The priest announced. Jenny and diaspro were quiet.

"Sky, it will be back!" I heard they move away.

"Sky ... They gone?" I looked at him.

"Yeah. It is calm,"

"So ... Continuing ... I now pronounce you husband and wife may kiss the bride," Sky held my face. He squeezed my waist tightly and leaned until our lips are together. We depart and laughed.

After the party and everything, we came home to us we fix to go to the airport and then to Italy. The trip was long. Sky and I are sleeping during the trip, only woke up when we heard a person say 'country of Pizza'. And we went to the hotel. It was already dawn. I put the pajamas Stella both insisted on buying, but I felt a little embarrassed him in front of Sky. All though he is my husband now, but it's still lame.

When I left the bathroom, he was standing on the balcony. He wore the same tight gray shirt and sweatpants. I approached him a little nervous.

"What was my angel?" He asked me. He looked into my eyes. His eyes shine in the moonlight.

"Sky, look ... I-I know that most couples do this on the first night of honeymoon ... But ... I ..."

"Hey my angel, is calm. I'm tired but not sleepy, and I would not do it without you want. That would be illegal, again," I laughed. He made a funny expression.

"What? What are you laughing?"

"It's because your expression makes me laugh," He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. He just gave a sly grin.

"Sky, hahahahahahahaha," He started tickling me. The only place that I feel is tickling my belly, and he knows very well.

"SKY! Stop!" I screamed. He threw me on the bed and continued tickling.

"I will not stop!" I could not stand it. He noticed this and let me go.

"Don't ever do that again!" He lay down beside me.

"No promises," he said. I approached and lay on his chest, and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><strong><span>emily2087: Thank you, and I'm already better!<span>**

**BloomloveDomino: then ... babies!**

**SpecialistSky123: how good it liked.**

**Peacelovefairy: that's what will happen.**

**karate kid 67: Sorry, I did not understand.**

**Bianca298: Thanks.**

**Just Dance: ok.**

**guest: Thanks!**

**Before the next chapter I will need votes to decide the baby's name Bloom and Sky. A poll will be made. Just visit my profile to vote!**

**I don't know when it will be updated story.**

**SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR!**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	34. Chapter 33

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 33**

I woke up well rested and ready today. Sky was on his cellphone. The sun slowly came through the curtains of the room. I sat down slowly on the bed and yawned. I looked at him.

"Good morning, my angel," he said lowering the phone.

"Good morning, my tiger," I reached my arms up.

"You're up early,"

"Really? What time is it?"

"7:35 in the morning," I leaned my head on his chest. He put the phone sideways and took my hand.

Our hands hovered over the air. The sun made our alliances shine a pure and polished gold. I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his hands around my waist. I sighed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me. I denied.

"I'm thinking ... You know ... When we think of having a child ..." He hesitated.

"Sounds interesting. How many children do you wish we had?"

"The maximum is three," He swallowed. I laughed.

"T-three?" He stammered. "Three is too many ..."

"Sky, but if the destination wants three?" I looked at him trying to be as serious enough not to laugh, but his face was very funny and could not stand. Burst into laughter and tried to breathe, but it was impossible.

"Sometimes I complain that my family is crazy. Now I think my future family will be literally crazy," It made me fall in bed and hold my belly. I already was having pain in the gut. By little, I don't broke. I was stopping to laugh gradually. And I needed water to calm down. My heart was very fast, even Sky worried.

"Are you really okay?" He asked me holding my hand. He helped me sit on the bed again.

"I am," I took a deep breath. "Now I'm fine. I just want to get up, have a great breakfast and enjoy Italy with my husband," I sighed.

"Good. As long as you don't have another crazy attack," I gave a light slap on his arm.

"I am completely normal okay?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Really?" He said ironically.

I just sighed and stood up toward my garment bag. As here in Italy is hot because it's summer, I took a yellow dress and a Hawaiian sandal. I took a corset and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I left, I thought that Sky would still be lying in bed, but to my surprise, he was choosing the clothes that would use.

"I don't want my help?" He denied.

"Now is not necessary," After getting up, he went to the bathroom to take a shower. After we went to the breakfast room and drove to the center of Venice. I confess that is one of the most romantic cities in which I have ever been. In the afternoon, Sky and I walked on a wooden boat. There was a man driving the boat while we were talk or flirting. After all, we returned to the hotel. It was already late at night. Sky did not seem very tired, he took a bottle of wine into his suitcase.

"Wine?" I frowned, not believing what I was seeing. Alcoholic beverage on our honeymoon? He knows I hate it!

"Bloom, you have never experienced wine. You should try it. It is good for health,"

"But it has alcohol!"

"If you drink no more than two glasses, you continue sober," He put the bottle down and walked over to me. "You need to stop with this phobia of alcohol, or will ever appreciate some things in life," I lowered my head. On the one hand, he was wrong to drink alcohol, but then, he was right in some way.

"All right, I'll drink wine with you, but only a cup!" I warned him. He took a cup on the dresser television. He sat on the bed and I sat next to him. He opened the bottle and put some in the cup.

"Try it," He gave me the cup. I smelled and felt the smell of grapes, no other strong smell like alcohol. I stared at it. I drank one mouthful. I found very tasty. It seems grape juice, only a little more sour.

"That's good," I said, taking another swig.

"Hey! Take it easy," He dropped my glass. "You don't want to get drunk is not it?" I freaked out a little. I lowered the cup and put on the nightstand next to.

"I think that only those sips are enough for me," I said turning off the light in the room and laying my head on the pillow. He took the glass and drank the rest. He lay on the bed beside me, and then looked up, putting the wrist below.

"So ... About ... We premature babies ..." I stared at him.

"Where you want to go?" I sat on the bed. He also sat.

"Bloom. I know ... I had sex several times. But ... It looks different now. You're my wife and I am your husband ..." I climbed on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I stared at him in the eye. He stopped and swallowed.

"Continue ..." I asked. He made no move by mouth. Only the arms moved to my waist.

"You know ... You are sexy tonight," His voice sounded a bit mischievous. But I think sometimes part.

"Sky I think ..." He interrupted me kissing me. He kissed me that made me my breath disappear quickly. I needed to get away, but at the same time, I could not. He noticed and walked away.

"What was that?" I asked breathlessly. He just violented started kissing my neck. I wanted to tell him to stop, but he took care of me. I could not control myself. Until ... Oh...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Peacelovefairy: Okay.<span>**

**Skylover101: with these names I'll do the survey if I decide that Bloom and Sky will have a girl. Thanks for the tip;).**

**Bianca298: If my teachers stop sending excess homeworks I'll update more :P. This is a joke, I'll try to update more.**

**BloomloveDomino: Have a little patience. The votes are being sent.**

**SpecialistSky123: Okay ... Wait.**

**ScarletPuppy83: Thank you for like :).**

**emily2087: Okay, but don't be so anxious ;).**

**Just Dance: Yes, but you also have to stay calm.**

**karate kid: hmm ... Thank you.**

**Well, next, Bloom will not be pregnant. In fact, the honeymoon is over and they return to their home. She goes on a monthly visit to the doctor. And it gives her a warning. And I wonder what name you prefer, discuss in the reviews: Kristoff or Percy.**

**I do not know when I'll post again. If homework were a crime, all my teachers, less teacher's pre-university (he's cute) should go prisoners!**

**SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR!**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	35. Chapter 34

**Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 34**

After a week in Italy, Sky and I need to go home. I had marked doctor to me, and if not for Thoren have called Sky I never remember. Finally, we returned home. And after a few hours of rest, Sky took me to the doctor.

When I got there, the room was empty. The afternoon sunlight brightening the window. A few seconds after we entered the room, the doctor appeared.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Waters," We sat in the chair in front of the doctor.

"Good afternoon Doctor," Sky said. I have a little afraid of doctors, so I spend most of silent query.

"So Bloom. You told me by email that had felt some dizziness and was getting sick to the smell of soap, parfum and toothpaste," Sky looked at me questioningly. I had not spoken these things to him. And he was confused in question to that.

"Yes," I just nodded.

"Bloom. According to these symptoms, you may be pregnant," Sky blanched for a minute. I felt his breathing became heavy.

"And she will do a pregnancy test," Sky guessed. The doctor nodded. I've had suspected pregnancy when I was 17, but was only depression. But this time was different, though, I did not feel nausea and not got angry easily, as most people board a pregnant is.

Damn ... I would have to do the blood test. I did everything to avoid, but in the end had a needle in my arm, sucking the blood like a vampire. I hate needles! No one can it catch me when I was a child in time for the blood test or the time to apply the vaccine. After a few minutes of waiting, long minutes, the doctor came back smiling a little, but was still serious.

"Bloom, Sky, congratulations! You will be parents!" Sky and I froze. I myself was too stunned to even say something. Sky seemed more stunned. He was paler and tried to say something, but do not leave any sound from his mouth.

"Doctor," he finally said. "I will be a father?" He opened a big smile. He looked like he was trying to control himself not to scream.

"Yes. Bloom, are you okay?" The doctor looked at me. Sky also because I had not said a word yet.

"Perfectly fine, I guess,"

"Okay. But ... Bloom, I have to tell you something, serious," Sky and I swalloed a little. "Despite your health is good, your emotions are strong. Your pregnancy is risk. I suppose you stop work immediately and stay at home with some company. You're be depressed sometimes, so, be careful. Avoid heavy lifting and getting stressed. You can still practice races but should not be exposed to the hot sun and not too exposed to extreme cold, "My heart sank a little.

"And Sky, do your best and impossible not stressed it. She will need your support more than ever, and if she wants to eat or do something that is not too greasy or do not spend so much energy, it is free to make it, "The doctor then passed me a recipe of some foods I should eat because it makes goods for me and some vital baby body. And after consultation, Sky went with me to the market to buy some fruit and went to my old house, in what is now Daphne's house.

We knocked on the door, and waited with her to open. And a few seconds later she appeared at the door with a smile. She was Mirta in his arms, now two years. Mirta was blond as Daphne, but had the clear eyes of Thoren. She was with a wooden spoon full of chocolate syrup. Her cheeks were dirty brown and tasty gravy.

"Bloom, Sky! Please come!" We enter. The house was super organized, except for some Mirta's colorful toys are scattered on the floor. We went to the kitchen. Daphne was putting some cookies to bake, and Mirta licked the bowl. Daphne's cookies are the best. I confess because I love to eat her cookies, it's amazing how they always calms me in a critical situation. When I lived with her, she made cookies every month, so my period came.

"So little sister, has a surprise?" She said finishing to put the cookies in the oven. She took Mirta and we went to the room to sit.

"Well, _we_ have," She frowned for I say '_we_'. Mirta was making a noise with the spoon touching the teeth.

"I ... well ..." I tried to say, but Daphne was always strict in this matter.

"We're pregnant," Sky said and Daphne grinned. Mirta looked confused at her.

"Really? Bloom, Sky, this is perfect! Mom and Dad would be very happy if they were here!"

"But ..." She looked at me. "It's risky. You know ... Because I'm too depressed and everything,"

"But ... It is still amazing! How long are you pregnant?"

"Oh ..." I had not even thought about it. The doctor did not tell me the time, because he gave a talk about my pregnancy.

"I ... I don't know," Daphne was a little red, probably angry.

"How so? Bloom, you are the mother! You should know!" I confess I felt pressed.

"Daphne, don't talk to her like that, the doctor gave a great talk to us, and all that mattered was on the question of risk," She seemed to calm down a bit. As Sky sat behind me, he put his hand on my belly and gently stroked it.

"You want what Bloom?"

"Hmm ... Preferably I prefer a girl ..." Sky cut me off.

"Certainly it will be a boy," I stared at him. He smiled. A mischievous smile say.

After talking more, eat cookies and have a little fun with Daphne and Mirta, we went home. In the evening would be hot summer. Sky is waiting for me already lying in bed, while I'm still in the bathroom, stroking my belly, not believing that there is a being so small inside. If ... By chance, he comes with the brown hair of my father or Sky's father ... I feel so ... happy, but anyway I'd be happy too. I'm so excited that I let some tears fall. Wait ... I cannot stand this excitement, the doctor said that it is dangerous.

I went join my husband in bed, under the covers. Yes, a summer evening, but the cold air is maximum. He was sitting on the bed with his hands above his head. I sat on his lap, looking into his piercing blue eyes. I gave a calm and gentle kiss. And in addition to being pregnant, I have the best husband a woman could have.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Peacelovefairy: As always, thank you :)!<span>**

**Bianca298: Thank you :).**

**ScarletPuppy83: I'm sorry, no offense, but I did not like the name. Not meant to hurt you.**

**BloomloveDomino: Okay.**

**SpecialistSky123: Okay so.**

**karate kid 67: :0!**

**Just Dance: Okay :)).**

**The most voted name in the poll was Kristoff, but Percy was the most chosen. So the name of the future heir of B & S will be Percy!**

**P.S do not know how will be the next updating.**

**SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR!**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	36. Chapter 35

**Before the order again, this episode will have the Sky's point of view. And Bloom is seven months pregnant.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Happiness - Chapter 35<strong>

I do my best and impossible to Bloom not to stress, but it does not help. Nothing is good for her, and she asked me to take strawberries home. The problem is that here in Hanford, this time of year, is a bit difficult to find strawberries. Stella is at home with her while Brandon and I are going in all markets and city orchards, but did not find the strawberries that my wife want so.

I'm driving with Brandon. It's 6:00 PM. Already dusk, and I bet I do not get there at dinner time. Brandon and I are going to Las Vegas, the city of casinos. Who knows, we found the strawberries?

"Sky, I would not recommend take long with strawberries, Bloom will be very stressed." Brandon kept saying, making me more and more nervous.

"Calm down, she will wait. She _has to wait_." And it did not take long for the phone to ring. And guess who was?

"Brandon, caters for me, I'm driving." He pulled the phone from ear to attend. Until I heard her scream.

"SKY! WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE IS MY STRAWBERRIES? DOES NOT EXCUSE THAT IS DRIVING! YOU PREFER DRIVE MORE THAN TAKE THE STRAWBERRIES TO YOUR WIFE AND YOUR SON?" She cried on the phone.

She was cut off when Stella took her phone. Brandon put the speaker. "Hmm ... Sky, where are you?"

"Going to Vegas." I answered.

"Vegas? Sky! I am with your wife who is fu ... _excuse me Bloom_ ... Eager to eat strawberries! And you are going to enjoy casinos in Vegas?"

"Stella, you don't understand. We're going to Las Vegas to buy strawberries. At Hanford we do not find," She looked shocked. "We do not know when we go back, but by all that's holy, don't let Bloom get stressed."

"Sky, don't let Bloom stressed it will be impossible," I heard Bloom screaming. "It is more stressed than Zeus when Prometheus stole their fire."

"Shit!" I cursed. I have to find those damn strawberries! If I go home without strawberries will probably sleep on the couch. As the doctor ordered, I try to leave Bloom as calmly as possible, but difficult. If I say a rigid thing, she cries; if I say a very sweet and pleasant thing she screams of anger; if I keep quiet, she fights with me; if I talk too much, it kills me. It is difficult to deal with Bloom. And I do my best for her not to get depressed. For the first three months of pregnancy, she was very quiet and crying. And then, she was very sensitive and angry.

When I came back to reality, I saw an open market. Brandon and I went there desperately. The box looked at us blankly, because I know: we were sweaty and panting.

"Miss, for chance you sell strawberries?" I finally said.

"Hmm ... Yes, but they are old." I lowered my head, disbelieving what she said. Brandon and I retire up the exhausted store. We buy bottled water. We went to the car and drove to several other markets and orchards, but none of them had strawberries.

"We go to San Diego," Brandon suggested. "Maybe there has what we look for." We went to San Diego. It was late at night. We could buy strawberries there. I got a call from Bloom.

"Hello?"

"Where are you ... I'm worried ..." I did not mind the rest. When I heard concerned, I panicked. I took Brandon, who was flirting with some girls and took him into the car. I drove as fast as I could. We arrived in the Hanford 3:35 AM. I left Brandon at home and went home. Stella's car was not there, Bloom was alone. BLOOM WAS ALONE! I ran into the house and went up the floors to our room.

Bloom was sleeping peacefully. I decided not to wake her. I washed the strawberries and I left them in a covered bowl in the refrigerator. I went back and took a shower. I joined in bed with the love of my life and my son. She agreed.

"Sky?" She said half asleep.

"Shhhhh I brought your strawberries." I whispered.

"Oh, I do not want more." She fell asleep again. I ... I was so angry that I could break a wall. SO HOW SHE DOES NOT WANT MORE? Calm down Sky, control yourself. It can not be stressed too ...

I just remember being awakened by her, giving some kisses on my cheek. I felt her belly lean against mine.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up." She called. I opened my eyes and looked at her questioningly. She giggled. Even though I was mad at her, she is still the same cute girl, I met with nine years ago, insecure, inside the haunted house.

"Morning". I said followed by a yawn. She gave me a kiss on the lips. She had strawberry taste.

"Those strawberries were delicious." She said pressing her face against mine.

"You said you did not want to."

"I changed my mind, you brought so far ... And I was upset. I was with miss you ..." Miss? I disturb her patience all day and she is happy about it?

"Hmm ... Nice ..." I blinked slowly.

"Sky," She sat on the bed. "I know I'm being boring, sorry."

"What? You're not boring! You are great! Very special!"

"Sky, I know you try to deny it so I do not feel bad, but ..." I kissed her deeply. She slowly kiss back. I pulled away.

"Don't think so," I touched her belly. "I don't want the baby to be sad." I felt a kick.

"Sky! He ... He kicked!" She grinned. She touched my hand. He took another shot.

Our eyes filled with tears. My son was not born, but he knows I am his father,_ I am_. Bloom leaned his face close to my shoulder. She let out a tired sigh.

"Percy will have a great father."

"Percy?" I asked. I did not know she had already given name our son.

"Sky, I love Percy Jackso saga and ..."

"And you want to honor Percy Jackson giving the name of our son Percy." She nodded. I read two books of the series, and I can say it is excellent!

"Okay, Percy." The baby kicked again, Percy kicked again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sunny Stella: no problem! How are you?<span>**

**Peacelovefairy: Thank you.**

**ScarletPuppy83: Thank you for understanding. I rare know people like you :).**

**Just Dance: Yeee!**

**BloomloveDomino: Yes, Percy Waters!**

**Guest: Can be Percy Peters Waters ...**

**SpecialistSky123: Yes To always be my favorite saga.!**

**HappyHappy102: Thank you.**

**emily2087: No problem. And I'm not. It makes me mad! And I study the last aryl high school and pre-university.**

**Well, I think the next chapter Percy will be born. And some people ask me why I put such notice: SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR. It is because a '_right person_' (I don't know if she reads this story yet) complains about my grammar. This is the reason.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


End file.
